A Face From the Past, Or Not!
by FinalHeartsOfAssassinZelda
Summary: Lea was in love with Ventus. Ven is now in a coma and he blames himself. With a new name in a new town, Axel meets a look-a-like, Roxas, and falls in love all over again. But does he really love him? Join them on this crazy adventure :D
1. Chapter 1

_**A Face From The Past . . . Or Not?**_

_A/N: oh yeah finally posted something here on my favorite website. Idk if it's any good so uhh yeah, enjoy~_  
_Disclaimer: uhhhh i own my drawings and a fake Square Enix business card i made in DDP class xDD; that's about it. oh and the plot. _

_Prologue: The Incident _

"Oi! Lea! Come on, get up! Class ended like ten minutes ago." The spiky blonde said, nudging his sleeping companion on the arm. He clucked his tongue as he realized it had no effect on the other. He searched about the room, trying to find a good enough weapon to use. His eyes landed on the rubber band that laid on top of the desk that belong to their teacher. The blonde grinned evilly as he approached and snagged up the stretchy elastic, getting into position." Ready. Aim. Fire!" He let his fingers go, making the band snap, hitting the sleepy redhead pretty hard on his arm.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING SHIT! I'M UP!"The young teen yelled out, clutching his abused arm. " Dammit Ven, what the hell?"

" You didn't want to get up. It's all your fault, man. Let's go." The blonde, Ven, shrugged innocently as he grabbed his bag and headed out the classroom.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't just leave me. That's like a. . . like a hit and run without a car!" Lea exclaimed, following the other out the class and to outside where they began their adventure home.

Ventus laughed. Lea always did say the weirdest of things. That's what the blonde always enjoyed about him. That and his sense of humor and he found the redhead's absurd attraction to fire to be quite amusing. Like the time he lit his arm on fire by spraying ax on and taking a lighter to it. Definitely not one of the smartest moves, but it was the funniest." Whatever you say, dude."

* * *

The two headed to Lea's house where they would "hang out", as they, being now teens in 7th grade put it. "Playing" had a new meaning to it then before and well, it just wasn't "cool" to say "hey, wanna come play at my house after school today?" It was such a childish term kids grew out of saying after entering middle school.

Their conversations reached many topics. Such as events that have happen in school (" Oh man, Terra beat that kid up so badly. Well now he knows not to mess with him!" " Yeah and like, half the school knows now too." "Hell yeah! My friend is awesome." "Hey!" " You are too!" ), to their favorite shows ( " Dude, Ven, did you see that new episode of Pokemon? Kick-ass!" "Yeah but Ash always wins. . ." " Not true! He lost like a few times before!" ), and a typical discussion of growing boys; girls. "Aqua sure looked pretty today. I know i'm such a creep." Ven sighs out.

" Nahhh just shy. Stop that and grow some balls. Talk to her, she's not going to shun you out and crucify you, she's too nice." Lea said as encouragement, if you can call it that?

" Yes but she's an 8th grader, Lea! Besides, I think Terra has it in for her too. There's no way I could compete with that!" The blonde said in his defense.

"Uh-huh, sure that's it." Lea chuckled. He knew he shouldn't be saying it, but he was glad that the smaller blonde was too shy to ask the older girl. Truth be told, he was against Ven having anyone. It was just recently that he figured out why: he was completely head over heals for his long-term friend. He found himself constantly getting jealous over the smallest of things and tended to get slightly possessive over him. He also concluded he was obviously gay and found nobody of the opposite gender attractive which wouldn't go well with the blonde's christian parents. They might think he's "going to infect their son with his gay disease". That known fact lead him to wonder if he ever came out to his best friend, what would he think of him? Would he still want to be his friend? Or be like his parents and shun him out and call him a disgrace? Hopefully it was not the later of the two.

They entered the taller redhead's home and threw their belongings on the ground. Ven made himself comfortable on the couch while Lea turned on the t.v. and set up the PS3." Final Fantasy XII or Devil May Cry 4?"

"What? I don't get to play too?" The blonde questioned.

"No offense Ven, you suck at video games." He laughed out, earning the cutest pout he's ever seen.

" Fine. . . FF XII 'cause Fran and Ashe are pretty hot for game characters." He finally decided.

"Figured you'd say that." Lea said as he put the game in. He grabbed the wireless remote and flopped onto the couch right next to his best friend as the game title screen appears.

"Lea~," Ventus cooed," I'm hungry, make me some food please~!" He half whined/begged.

"What? I just- But I- You- Ug, fine." The redhead gave in. What can he say, Ven was his weakness. He threw the remote control on the couch and sauntered over to the kitchen.  
" Sucker. . ." The blonde snickered as he took the control and began to play the game himself.

Before the other teen in the kitchen could stick the hot pockets in, he heard battle sounds coming from the room he left out of. He let out a groan. Of course it was a trick. ' _That sneaky little. . . _'  
He put their food to heat up in the microwave to drown out his footsteps as he made his way back to the living redhead suddenly popped up behind the couch, looming over the blonde who was deeply enthralled by the game. Quickly, he snatched the remote and hid it under the couch. He went back to the other room to retrieve their food when he heard the beep, leaving his friend on the couch, completely flabbergasted and a screen with ' GAME OVER ' written across it.

" You suck." Ven crossed his arms and made a scowl at his friend as he reappeared with food.

" Oh really now? I thought that was your job." He replied with a wink as he handed Ven his food.

The spiky-haired teen grabbed his food with a faint blush making its way upon his features. " You would probably like that, huh?" He said, sticking his tongue out before taking a bite out of the breaded pizza goodness.

" Damn straight! Oh wait. . . if it's you and me, that wouldn't be straight at all~. Then again, you're pretty girly, Ven." Lea teased, reclaiming his spot next to the blonde on the couch with a smirk.  
" You're so messed up in every sense of the word, Lea." Ventus laughed it off even though he himself thought the same thing if they were. . together; he'd definitely be the woman in the relationship, as degrading as that is to admit. Not that the blonde thought about them being a thing or anything. . . .

* * *

After that the boys just continued the day doing nothing but playing video games and being stupid, like most boys their age would. As time passed, it soon became closer and closer to when the blonde had to go. Lea's uncle had arrived home as well as his sister, who was also at a friend's, sometime during their play date er- hang out session.

Lea was tempted to tell his friend about his sexuality but failed to do so many times in fear of what the other would say. Even as they said their goodbyes, the redhead stopped the other to tell him but ended up saying, " Um, see ya at school," instead.

The ginger-headed teen watched as Ventus' figure disappeared into the distance." You should just tell him or else he'll never know," said his little sister, Kairi.

He jumped at the sudden presence of the evil younger. " I'm not going to take advice from some lowly 5th grader, 'Kay? I'll do it eventually." The taller sighed out, heading back inside.

" Eventually might be too late. Then you'll live in regret, " said the smaller redhead nonchalantly as if she knew what was going to happen that dreadful walk home for the blonde.

"Whatever. . ." He replied dully as he headed off to his room, away from his pestering sister.

If only he knew. If only he didn't punk out and did speak out to him. Maybe things would have been different. Ventus would be still around. He wouldn't have gone through such a great depression. They wouldn't have moved for him to escape the past. He could have stayed ' Lea ' instead of becoming ' Axel ': the kid who shut out everything and everyone. Continuing day by day with fake smiles and happiness. He blamed himself for the the accident.

He loved Ven. Now he was in a coma, hit by a drunk driver and there was little chance of him waking up. Lea, no, Axel did regret it. He regretted his past and wondered if he could ever get a chance to fix it, make things right. Well, maybe a run-in with a familiar face his senior year may just be what the redhead needed. . . or not?

_A/N: woot~ finished it~! that was fun writing, typing, not so much. . . lol my friend knows, i complained to her about fifty times while typing it up xDD; sorry about that amiga!_  
_Anyways, yeah. I had this and two other ideas in mind. Omg. . . 3 stories at once? Insanity. . . but there's authors out there who write more at a time. which boggles my mind - _  
_So uhh, tell me what you think~ Drop a review or at least alert or something. I need some motivation guys :D! _

_Axel: . . . . . Seriously? I did all that. . over love. That's some legit shit. Love is so screwed up._

_me: BU Oh trust me, you don't know the half of it. . . my family have done some crazy things over it._

_Axel: i don't even wanna know. . ._

_Ven: I'm unconscious . . DDD:_

_me: it's 'kay i still love you. You just had to for this to work out hun. -huggles-_

_Axel: Whatever._

_Ven: Damn drunk drivers. B( _

_Vanitas: Read and learn kiddies. No driving while under the influence or you'll end up sending poor Venny into a deep sleep. -snickers-_

_me: WTF? howdidyougetinhere-_

_Ven: i'm scared. . . o-O_

_Axel: Just do what you gotta do readers and see you next chapter. Adjö ( Swedish: Goodbye )._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Face From the Past. . .Or Not?**

_Disclaimer: If i owned KH, i'd make sure the games came out on all game stations so poor people like me can afford them. . . . whyyyyy must dream drop distance be for only the 3DS. . ;^; _

_Fenrir's Lockhart: Thanks man! xD Yeah i'm pretty confident you already know what's going to happen. Cheater. _  
_Zephyr26: Thank you so much ^^~ i'm glad you like it. I hope this doesn't disappoint :D!_  
_ThisIsWar30: Haha, that's great to hear. I hope you continue to enjoy the story :3_

_Thank you to you three. I'm posting this early just for you guys~ and any stalkers out there~ minus Fenrir because nobody like you. lol i'm kidding. You know you are the awesomest person next to me and your brother _

_Now on to the story~_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Who's that blonde? It's. . ._

Senior year. Some say it's the best year of their lives. To Axel, it was just another month's worth of school and preparation for the future. He never cared much for school. He just knew he needed it to get a decent job out there. In a small town, there's not much offered. All the real excitement were on Destiny Islands, Hollow Bastion and whatnot. The redhead didn't even know what he wanted to do with his life. It just became so. . .scripted. School, work, chill with Riku, party, get all types of drunk and high, sleep and then do it all over again. Not all exciting, huh?

Axel sat boredly in homeroom, waiting for his pal Riku. Ever since the lanky teen moved to Twilight Town, they became instant friends. Mostly because they had a lot in common; they were both loners who could care less about the world. Besides, Riku was pretty cool. Although, it was creepy how big of a crush his sister developed on the guy. If she only knew he was flamming just as much as him. The silverette had it in for a bubbly brunette, who was always so unnaturally happy it scared him. So, Axel loved picking on the kid. It became his favorite pass time.

'_Well think of the devils and they arrive ._' He thought as green eyes set their sights on the pair that entered the room. Figures Riku would be with the cheery underclassmen. It was sickening how close those two were. How the younger never caught on to the silverette's feelings was a mystery to him. Then again, that kid was the most naive, oblivious idiot ever. Why was he even here? The brunette's homeroom was on the other side of the building. '_Fucking stalker. _'

"Yo, Ax." Riku greeted his partner in crime as they fist-bumped.

"'Sup bro. What's up with the tag-along. No offense kid." Axel said tiredly.

"Normally people say, ' no offense', it totally comes out offensive."The brunette said with a disapproving shake of his head. Sora never really liked Axel. He just dealt with him because of Riku. If it wasn't for the older teen, he wouldn't be anywhere near the fire-obsessed redhead.

"If that's how you want to interpret it, then fine. . . dåre . " He waved it off, not wanting to get into another pointless argument with the spiky-haired boy.

"Did you just insult me?"

Ignored. . . .

"Rikuuuuuuuuu!" Sora whined.

"He said, 'whatever'. You should probably go, the bell's about to ring." Riku lied, wanting to stop this before something stupid happens.

"Okay. . . I'll buy that for now. Bye Riku~!" He cooed out, giving his friend a big hug.

Axel could've swore he heard Seifer cough out 'fags', but wasn't quite sure. At least he wasn't the only one who noticed the closeness between the two. Even if it was Mr. Bully over there. '_I hate homophobes. . .'_

Riku watched as the kid walked, more like skipped ( "Are you fucking kidding me? What is he 5?" ), out of the classroom. He then turned his attention back to his other buddy."You can at least try to be more considerate, y'know."

"It will toughen the kid up, builds character. Not everything is rainbows and sunshine, Ri." He said in his defense." Besides, what i said wasn't even offensive."

"Uh-huh, suuuure." And just liked that he dropped the conversation, only to start up anew. "Do you still need cash? "

The redhead raised a curious brow. What brought that up all of a sudden? "Uhhhh, maybe. Why? "

"Well because So-"

" Nevermind, I like being broke." Axel said, completely cutting off his white-haired companion.

Riku's eye twitched."May I conclude my speech before you answer?" He waited, when the other said nothing, he decided it was for him to continue."Sora's cousins are moving in with them and-"

"Wait, isn't Sora and his parents moving too?" The other spoke, clearly interrupting his friend again.

"Will you just shut up. "

"Sorry. . ."

Riku sighed."Yes they are. Which is why they need help with moving, their stuff and now his cousin's belongings. Mr. Leonhart wanted to know if you wanted to help. They would pay us." He finally finished.

The Swede pondered this for a moment. He could use the money. It's not like he had any plans either. Axel almost never made plans. He was more of the ' go with the flow' or ' spur of the moment' type of guy. Completely unpredictable."When?"

"After school."

"And you're asking me this now because?" He said, interrogating the other's motives.

"I knew if a questioned you about it earlier you'd either forget, or go make some other plans. I waited until the day came to impose this request upon you." The silverette explained with ease. He knew the other so well.

"Fair enough. It's a deal."

* * *

'_Why the fuck did I agree again? Oh, yeah, money. Fuck life._' Axel complained in his mind. Next to him was the cause of his headaches. Yes ladies and gents; Sora Leonhart. '_Irritande lilla skit.' _

"So then I was like, 'ohhhh, you didn't not just go there Kai', and-" He zoned out on the kid once again. "You know what I mean?"

"Will you shut up if I say yes? " He said irritably.

"So rude. . ."

"No, Rude is my uncle's fuck-buddy. I'm just an asshole." The redhead said with a smirk.

"Ewww. . . TMI!" The younger said with a face.

"At least he admitted he is one." Riku interjected.

Sora completely brushed it off."Weird family facts and asshole's aside, I can't wait for you two to meet my cousins~! They are like the cutest things ever! Especially Roxy." He exclaimed with a slight giggle.

"If they're anything like you, shoot me now."

"Fuck you."

" Pass. You probably have an STD or something. It's always the innocent ones that surprise ya."

" You really are an asshole." The brunette scowled at him. It's not very effective. ( WTF, when did this become pokemon?)

"Relax, the both of you. This better not be a constant occurrence between you two is it? If so, then I'M going to shoot myself," complained the so far quiet Riku. It really did annoy him to know end when his friends argued. Why couldn't they just get along? It'd make things so much easier for him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Axel spoke out first.

"I'm sorry, Ku."

And so the journey to Sora's house ended up in silence as Axel watched the pair ahead of him walk close to one another, both occasionally taking short glances of the other. He sighed. If they didn't get together soon, he was going to step in. Axel was pretty sure they wouldn't like that.

* * *

Squall loaded the heavy box onto the moving truck, sighing deeply. '_I hate moving._' It's not like they were moving far. Just a few blocks away from their current abode and into the much bigger residence his wife always wanted.

Said mentioned wife came out and offered her husband a glass of water, as well as her working niece and nephews. The poor kids just arrived in Twilight Town late last night and didn't get much time to rest. The three were put to troublesome tasks already. She smiled softly towards them before catching the sights of her son in the distance, along with some helping hands. '_Good. We're going to need all the assistance we can get._'

"Mommy~!" Sora shouted, waving his hands around.

Rinoa returned the greeting with a sigh.'_I swear, he still a little kid. . .' _Somedays her son's childish antics made her worry. Well, ignorance is bliss right?

Once the traveling trio reached the home, Sora hugged his mom happily."I missed you~. Look, I brought friends to help!"

She laughed. "Yes I see them. Thank you so much Sora. Now why don't you go help Denzel and Marlene. They're over by the garage, attempting to reach the memory boxes and whatnot." The dark-haired woman offered.

"Okay! " With that, the hyperactive brunette was gone, off to help his cousin.

Axel just watched the scene in front of him.'_What is wrong with him. . .' _He would list all of them, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sweet woman in front of him.

"Riku, Axel, would you two help Squall load the truck? " She asked kindly.

"Of course Mrs. Leonhart." Riku answered.

She let out a slight laugh. "Please, call me Rinoa for once, Riku. 'Mrs. Leonhart' makes me feel so old." No matter how many times she asked the silverette, he constantly insisted on referring to her in such a formal fashion. Which was unneeded, since he has been such a good friend to her child for years. The boy was kind of like a second son to her.

Axel felt out of it. He was ever so rarely found at the brunette's house. So he just stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything stupid in front of Sora's mother. Eventually, after a few minutes wasted of the two bantering on of what Riku should be calling the woman, they finally came to a quick compromise and were on their way to stack boxes into the truck with the father of the small family.

* * *

"You, ginger, can you do me a favor and get the t.v in the living room." Squall asked, more like commanded, Axel.

The redhead was wary of the taller much scarier and well-built brunette and just gave a curt nod before heading off to do what was requested of him. Once t.v. was in hand, he carried the heavy electrical set out of the room. He couldn't tell where he was heading, he just hoped it was the right way.

_BAM!_

"Itaii. . . ." a voice said from below.

"Ah fuck, I'm sorry kid. I couldn't see whe-" He stopped mid-sentence. When he peaked around the black box, he saw a book on the floor with a blonde boy with strangely organized spikes, clutching his head.

The boy looked up at him with big cerulean blue eyes. Features that were so vaguely familiar. "V-ven. . .?"

* * *

Translations: (Swedish) dåre- fool/idiot/stupid basically an insult  
Irritande lilla skit- annoying little shit.  
(japanese) itai- ow/it hurts something like that. . .  
-is trying not to use google translate so she apologizes for any bad translations- Although for the second one, I needed it xD;  
I only know basic crap in a bunch of different languages. Fluent in only english, spanish and italian. |D so sorry for any mistakes guys. . .

* * *

_A/N: Yay~~ they finally met. Sort of. . . Anyways, this chapter was annoying to type. (lol i just hate typing. . . .) _  
_Well i hope you like it. I just had to add Denzel and Marlene. I explain them in the future. I have this whole thing planned out beautifully. Maybe even a sequel? Idk. I think that would be confusing. It all depends on how it plays out. So yeah. :DD!_

_Roxas: He did not just call me Ven. . ._

_me: Alas he did._

_Roxas: Douche. _

_Sora: ehhhhhh why so mean Roxy? D: _

_Riku: It's because he knows Ven is better._

_me: . . .what? You crazy B| _

_Ven: ): _

_me: I love you both. Why can't we all just get along and love each other! - hugs the two blondes-_

_Denzel: Before this rant gets too long. . ._

_Marlene: Subscribe/Fav/Review. They make Ja-chan happy~!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Face From the Past . . . Or Not?**

_Disclaimer: I own multiple KH & FF games and my Sora blanket :D Unfortunately not Kingdom Hearts itself, that belongs to Square Enix. _  
_Review Replies: _  
_Fenrir's Lockhart: xDD did you phone vibrate in your pants yet? ;D loljk-  
Sonya: *sigh* it really isn't random if his family is japanese now is it? _  
_ThisIsWar30: Look at that, an update the day after you review xD didn't have to wait long at all huh? I'm glad you like it so much. _  
_Warnings:_  
_if any of you have problems with languages give up now. There will be Swedish, Japanese, Italian, French and Al Bhed. Al Bhed because are lovely Rikku will show show up in later chapters~_  
_I failed. . . . I had to change the FF game they play in the prologue cause Lightning and Serah appear in this too. So uhh yeah~ Just a heads up guys. _

* * *

_Chapter 2: Can I Start Over? _

The mysterious blonde stared up at the other, slightly shocked. The redhead was pretty good-looking. Ehhhh! What was he thinking! He has a girlfriend, Naminé. Besides, this. . this hunky piece of man was probably taken. And straight. Taken AND straight.

It took Roxas a moment to process what the taller said. His shocked expression turned dark. He hated being mistaken for. . . him. " It's Roxas. Not," He made a face, " Ven."

Oh, clearly Axel had said something wrong and it offended the blonde. He didn't mean to call the kid by the wrong name. It's just, he really does look a lot like Ventus. " Er- yeah. Sorry that slipped out. . ."

Roxas got up, brushing himself off and grabbed his book. " It's fine. Just don't do it again." He paused, " What is your name? "

The redhead grinned like the cheshire cat. Time for what he's known for; his signature catchphrase. " The name's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? " He questioned, motioning to his head.

" Hm. . . I'll try to remember it. I make no promises." The shorter just shrugged it off. " Nice meeting you though." With that, he headed up the stairs, vanishing from the others sight.

He couldn't help but chuckle. For a kid who wasn't Ven, he sure was a lot like him. He even said the same exact thing the other blonde had said when they met. It made the redhead wonder. But no, it couldn't be him. The last time he checked, Ven was still in hospitalization. That and the doctors doubted the unconscious blonde would wake up anytime soon. But his mother would not give up. She was dead set on not letting him go, in hopes that one day, he really would wake up. Well, some people do say there is someone out there who looks exactly like you. Only, this kid looks scarily a LOT like him. It was possible. ' _Does that mean there's another sexy ginger like me?_ ' Axel conceitedly thought as he finally brought out the t.v.

* * *

" Took you long enough." The older brunette pointed out.

" Sorry 'bout that. I had a bit of a run-in with a cute blondie." Axel said all nonchalant about the world when he knows he is saying such a statement to said blonde's uncle.

Squall knew the redhead just wanted to get a reaction out of him. Instead of satisfying the little dweeb, he just took the t.v. from the teen's hands and set it in a perfect spot, nicely in the truck. " Riku. " The quiet one's attention went from the ground below, to the larger male who called him. " Go with Mr. Hormonal here and bring out the couch. Load it in the truck while you're at it. I'm going to check on the other three, who are no doubt slacking. " He ordered. What Mr. Leonhart says goes, no questions asked.

* * *

Riku lead the way back inside, the redhead returning to the living room. Although, this time it was different. No, not because his silver-haired friend was around or because there was now no tv, but because of Ven's look-a-like was sitting on their target object. ' _Are you kidding me? _'

The blonde glanced up at them for a quick second before reverting his gaze back to the book in hand. ' Fang' was the title. He flipped the page, not moving an inch, knowing full well what the two were doing here. He was not going to get off either, mostly out of laziness. The rest? Just because he was bored and wanted to get on the two elder boys nerves.

Axel was not about to play this game. He had a job to do, money to get, things to spend it on. This kid was going down. Well, more like up. He looked over to his trusty companion and the two seem to give simultaneous understanding nods. Each taking their position at either end of the couch, waiting to elevate the heavy piece of furniture up at signal. " You have 'til 3 to get off nicely."

Silence.

" 1. . ." He begun to count.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Please, what was he two? Counting is sooo scary. Right and he was America's next top model. Screw that. They're going to have to try a little harder.

" 2. ."

Still no movement from the blonde.

" 3. Alright, you asked for it." Axel shrugged. Both he and Riku hoisted the cushioned seat into the air with ease. ' _The kid's pretty light. _'

They both tilted it, catching the boy off guard and he fell right onto his face.

The two friends laughed at the other's misfortune. They did warn him. It's the blonde's fault for being stubborn. " Hope you had a nice fall, kid. See ya next painful season. " He chuckled out at the other as he and the silverette began to maneuver the couch out, his back to Roxas.

_WHACK!_

" Ah, fuck!" The redhead cursed out in pain as he set the seating furniture down, rubbing the back of his abused head.

Riku tried not to laugh. Key word, tried. He was not successful in doing so and green eyes shot daggers at his laughing friend." Deckare. . ." Riku just shrugged, a knowing smirk upon his face.

The taller's pissed off expression didn't last long though. The laughing teen, who was the cause of his assault and pain, made him have a change of heart. He turned towards Roxas and observed the other. He really did look a lot like Ventus. They even had the same obnoxiously cute laugh. It wasn't fair.

The redhead teen suddenly felt a pang of sadness and guilt wash over him. It really wasn't fair. He tried hard to forget about what he had lost and move on, yet the blonde on the floor laughing, was a big reminder of what a punk he was.

The laughing soon stopped. The other's drastic change of emotions worried Roxas. He didn't hurt him too badly, did he? What brought on the super gorgeous guy's sadness? Surely not him right? " Are. . .Are you okay? " He asked concerned.

Riku shared the same concerned look. It was odd. Axel almost never shown such a negative emotion before, or any emotion that wasn't faked through for that matter.

The redhead soon returned to his sense and any sign of it had dispersed from his features. " Yeah, it's all good. " He answered. " Come on, let's get this thing outta here already."

The two older teens exited the household with the couch, leaving a confused blonde behind, still on the floor.

* * *

Everything was tucked into the giant moving vehicle beautifully. They were finally done with the job. As promised, the two teens were given 50 munny each, and if they decided to waste their Saturday away helping them unload it all, more money would be guaranteed. It was obvious they took the offer.

The only thing in the now empty house was two large futons and blankets for the moving family to sleep on for the night before finally leaving the old house for the next.

" Thank you, boys. Thanks to all of you. You all did wonderful today." Rinoa said.

" That was a lot of work," Sora complained, " My body hurts! "

Axel would say something, as much as he really deserves to be made fun of for such a statement, but he wanted to keep a good impression on the kind lady. Believe him, there was a LOT a person could say about that.

" Ugh, I know. It was sooooo hard! " Roxas said sarcastically as he appeared by his cousin's side. Knowing full well how suggestive what he said sounded. No one but Axel noticed it though.

" Oh please." Denzel rolled his eyes with a playful smile.

" Coming from the one who did nothing but read! Lazy bum." Marlene giggled.

The blonde pretended to be hurt by his sibling's accusation, putting a hand to his chest and letting out a gasp. " I did not! I helped too! "

" Oh yeah? With what?" His aunt questioned, quirking a curious brow.

" Helped give Axel internal bleeding." Riku chuckled out.

"Hey, it wasn't even that hard!" The readhead defended, immediately regretting his choice of words.

The blonde laughed. " That's what she said."

Now Roxas and Riku weren't the only ones laughing. Even the brunette woman was taking part on the laughter. '_Damn it all._' The teen thought as he too, joined.

Axel laid in his bed with today's events unravelling through his mind. Of all that happened today, he couldn't help but think back to a certain blonde. He was deep in thought. Roxas and Ven. Was there any connection between the two? Or was it really just completely coincidental? They were too much alike, as far as what the redhead had seen. Appearance being the most obvious. So far personality wise, they were both stubborn, as shown when the smaller teen refused to move, they liked to read, and were pretty good at retaliating the older teen. He sported a bump on his head and short-lived loss of pride as well as embarrassment to prove it. ' _Even their laugh and smile were similar._'

The only difference? Most likely age. Roxy, as Sora liked to call him, did not look like he was a senior like the other blonde would've been if he was not in his coma. Hell, he'd be surprised if the kid was even a junior! All the elder knew was he definitely attended high-school, and now, his school.

Maybe he should look at this in a better light. Maybe he wasn't sent to torture and remind him of what he had lost, but to be his new start, a second chance. Just what Axel needed. HE was taking this chance. Might as well start off by befriending the cutie and progress from there. Yes, things were going to turn out better from now on. He won't make the same mistake.

* * *

Translations: Deckare- swedish for dick/prick/asshole  
ahhhh it's an insult. i don't remember what it was exactly xDD; one of those. . . .

* * *

_A/N: Yush~ I got it done yay! I was on a roll. I wrote this and the last chapter the same day and started chapter 3. Well it's finished now but you all still gotta wait a week |D _

_Roxas: Moving sucks. _

_Axel: I know what else sucks. . ._

_Roxas: Your mom. _

_Axel: sjegeroigrigreogwwepot-_

_Me: I think he meant you Roxy :'D _

_Roxas: I know, i just had to burn him before he said anything. Ironic, since he is a pyro._

Axel: Ohlalala~

Riku: I'm ending this before something weird happens. . .

Sora: Review/Subscribe/Alert~ :D See you all next chapter!

Me: Adios mis lectores~ ( bye, my readers)


	4. Chapter 4

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not?**

_Disclaimer: Uhhh. . . . until I succeed in my dream of working for Square Enix, for now i do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy :'D _

_ThisIsWar30: xD i know same here. I completely forgot i had that in there._  
_Fenrir's Lockhart: Lol i knew it! Derp. Yeah he is but whatever, it fits~ It's like the 3rd last book to the Maximum Ride Series, the last one comes out sometime around now |D_  
_Caden The Raven: Awesome :D!_

_Now onto the story~ :'D _

* * *

_Chapter 3: A Step Towards Friendship. . . I Think. . ._

If it wasn't for a certain blonde and munny, he'd definitely would NOT be up so goddamn early. It was eight in the morning, on a weekend! That and he wasn't woken up in the most kindest of ways. His uncle took the liberty of throwing cold water on him and then ran away shouting," Riku's here!" In which the other redhead's response was colorful words in swedish.

His silver-haired friend entered the room, staring curiously at the wet spot on the bed. "I swear it's not what it looks like, dude." He said, trying to reassure his friend.

"I know. Your uncle flew by me, laughing like a hyena. So i figured he was up to no good, _again_." Riku sighed. "What a mature adult role-model he turned out to be. . ."

"Yeah i know, fucking douche." Axel spat. "Just give me a sec and we'll go."

The only reply he got from the other was a nod of his head. He took that as a sign to go about his business. Washing up, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, you all know the drill. . .

* * *

They arrived at the brunette's new address, the moving family already there. The two companions could see all the family members busy unpacking everything themselves.

Axel noticed Roxas out of the rest, he was after all, the only short blonde male there. He was pretty easy to spot. '_He's actually helping out, huh?_'

they got out the silverette's car and made their way over to the rest of the group. Immediately the both of them set to work. The quicker they finished the better, right?

* * *

And quickly it was done. It was around 2:30- 3:00 when they finished. How the family could have so much stuff in one truck, Axel would never know. the outcome of all their hard work came out nicely, though. The living, dining and kitchen were all set. Squall decided to turn the basement into the family's new entertainment room. Sora and Roxas were designated to sharing a room, while Marlene and Denzel shared the other. Each allowed to customize their space however they wanted. Which the rooms came out great. The family was all settled in now.

Squall left to return the truck while Rinoa was cooking them all up a nice late lunch. Everyone else was down in the entertainment room. Sora was talking Riku's ear off while the two played foosball. Denzel and Marlene were busy moving to DDR. As for Roxas, he was off in his own little corner, reading. Not much to the redhead's surprise.

He made his way over to the reading blonde, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. In turn, the blonde realized the other's sudden movements but said nothing. he couldn't help but feel slightly creeped on.

"So, uh, whatcha reading?" Axel questioned, not really caring.

"The book where you disappear." The blonde shot back.

Ouch. Axel wasn't gonna lie, that hurt. He was just trying to be nice. "Whatever floats your boat, kid. . ." he shrugged it off, not wanting to get into a pointless argument. He got into enough of those with the blonde's cousin. Besides, he wanted to be his friend, not his enemy.

He attempted to leave back to the comfy seat of which he came from but something stopped him, almost making his trip. The pyro was being held by his pants leg. He looked over his shoulder at the assaulter. The other never looking up from his book. "Wait." He commanded

Axel stared, waiting for an explanation. The boy carefully dog-eared the page and shut it, getting up next to him. He crossed his arms. "I'm bored. Do something about it." He said bluntly.

Wait, did Axel miss something. Didn't this kid just tell him to disappear. Yeah, i do believe he said so. What is wrong with him? Contradicting himself like that. Not that the redhead was complaining or anything. He's just soo. . .confusing.

He grinned. The kid definitely was a lot like his friend. Playing little mind games like so. Time to turn the tables. Honestly, people had to be more careful with their wording. "Oh, I can do a _lot_of things, if you catch my drift. Especially the horizontal tango." He said with an eyebrow waggle.

The blonde blinked, definitely surprised. He did not expect that. Wait, did he just suggest they. . .? Oh my god, no. His eyebrow twitched as, a fist nicely connecting to the redhead's stomach, making the other fall to the ground. He put his foot on the pyro's head, adding pressure onto it bit by bit. "Try again, fucking perv. The hell is wrong with you?"

Riku came over and removed the angered blonde from his laughing friend. What is wrong with him? Laughing like a masochist. He shook his head and sighed, he never completely understood Axel, but then again no one was ever able too. The way he always closed himself off to people. So seeing his friend here on the floor, genuinely laughing, was definitely surprising.

'_Damn! that was priceless!_' He thought. As he got off the floor. Yeah, his stomach was still in pain and he probably had a red mark on his forehead but who cares! This kid is amazing! He just loved messing with people. . .

Unlike Axel, Roxas was not the least bit amused. He was not expecting him to say that, but the fact that the redhead did just irked him. Besides, he wasn't even gay! Especially not for the good-looking male who began to arise. He had Naminé. The perfect girlfriend he could ever ask for. And even they haven't done something like, like _that_.

Riku let go of the now calmer blonde. Axel leaned against him, no longer laughing but he still held a smirk. He stared at his companion oddly. Should he be worried?

By now, everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked over at the three. "ohhhhh, i'm telling on you, Roxy!" Sora cooed.

Marlene and Denzel snickered, knowing what the brunette meant by it. "Knowing her, she'd probably ask for pictures or something!" The younger boy said.

"Oh god, shut up." The blonde pleaded. His girlfriend was kind of yaoi obsessed. And knowing her, she'd probably say this type of situation was just sexual tension between them and urge them to release it. While she, being the fangirl she was, took pictures for her drawings later. Roxas believed that was pretty much the only flaw the girl had, making her not-so perfect after all.

Axel raised a brow. "Who's this 'her' you speak off?" This time he did care.

"No one you need to know." Roxas snapped.

"His lover~" His cousin said with laughter.

"I hate you all. . ." The blonde mumbled under his breath. Clearly, unhappy by the lack of support from his supposed 'family'.

"You have a girlfriend? Look at you, didn't know you were the type to even date. You seem so. . . asexual." Axel commented with his own snicker.

Riku was pretty impressed too, he thought for sure the blonde was gay, not asexual but homosexual.

Denzel laughed and shook his head, disagreeing with the redhead. "Nah, the person I always thought was asexual is our aunt Yuffie. She's so childish and carefree you would've never guessed she was actually into someone."

"I know what you mean! I wonder how she even got Uncle Vinny. . . That crazy woman. She probably suckered him into it." Sora said.

"Or he just likes girls like her. . ." Marlene added.

Axel and Riku just watched the conversation in confusing, not knowing who they were talking about since they have yet to meet the wutai woman. The redhead realized what a turn the situation took.

Then the room got silent after what Marlene had said. Roxas was the one to break it. "Does that make Vincent. . . . a lolicon. . ."

Suddenly they all burst with laughter. No way! That idea was so absurd. Surely the proclaimed 'ninja' was just a nice person with many loving characteristics. In a way, her personality balanced out her husbands. They were complete opposites but hey, opposites attract, right?

Rinoa descended down the stairs, looking at the laughing bunch curiously. She glanced at the two who were obviously left out on what ever the joke was. They just shrugged. "Alright children, that's enough. Time to eat!"

That brought out cheers from everyone. None of them have yet to eaten so some food would do them all some justice. Somewhere along the line, the dark-haired woman's husband returned to join them. Laughter and happiness was shared between everyone at the table, making it seem as though they were one big happy family.

* * *

_A/N: Well that was fun :'D for once i enjoyed typing this. xD _  
_Btw remember those three, they will be coming up in later parts of the story, just saying. . . |D_

_Yuffie: Why not now!_

_me: Because the time is not right. -patpat-_

_Yuffie: 'kay~_

_Sora: Wait, they actually play apart in this?_

_Roxas: Apparently. . ._

_Axel: You guys have one weird ass family. . ._

_me: i know right? :DDD! And you have one twisted view of friendship my friend. I don't get how _that_ helped you get anywhere with Roxy~._

_Roxas: He's deranged and delusional. . ._

_Axel: VAD? ( Swedish: What )_

_Vincent: Please, Review/Fav/Alert for the madwoman who married me off to Yuffie. . . ._

_Yuffie: -clings to Vincent- :3 _

_Vincent: -sigh-. . ._


	5. Chapter 5

**A Face From the Past . . . Or Not? **

_Disclaimer: Well what can I say? I wish I owned not just KH or FF but Square Enix in general. Sadly, i'm just a crazy fangirl D| _

_Review Replies: _

_Fenrir's Lockhart: xDD ikr? it's going to be so much fun when we get to that part~ _

_ThisIsWar30: He is. . . .for now |D _

* * *

_Chapter 4: Sundays With Sora. . . WAIT WHAT?_

"Look, Roxas! Wasn't that cool?" Sora exclaimed, pointing at the screen. The brunette was currently playing Assassin's Creed in _Game Stop _at the Twilight mall. Which one? The blonde could care less (A/N: Q~Q b-but it's so awesome). Apparently he performed the 'Leap of Faith' into a crate of hay.

'_Why did I agree to this?' _Roxas thought, staring at his cousin as he began to pick-pocket random people in the game.'_Oh Yeah. Damn those puppy dog eyes. . .'_

* * *

_Sora Looked at him with big pleading eyes, obviously trying to get the other to give in. The blonde was purposefully ignoring his cousin, not making eye contact in fear he would lose to 'the face'. It's extremely hard to though. Especially when he's all up in your personal space. Even more so when he's now clinging onto you, whining, "Pleaaaaaaaase!"_

_Roxas sighed in frustration and glared at the monkey attached to his abdomen. That only made 'the look' go into full force mode. "DAMMIT! If I say yes will you quit it?" Sora only shook his head in an agreeing motion. "Fine. . . ." The blonde finally caved in._

_"Yay~!" The hyperactive boy cheered. "MOOOOM! I'm taking Roxy out!" He shouted in a random direction, hoping his mother heard from wherever the woman was._

_"What the hell? I'm not a dog you- AH!" Before he could finish his insult, the brunette was dragging him right out the door and into the noon sun around the town. _

_Rinoa entered the room shortly after they left. "Okay, you two have fun and be. . . safe?" She said confused. The room was now empty of the boys, the door wide open. The elder woman sighed."My boy. . . "_

* * *

And That's how Roxas ended up in his present predicament. His cousin was _suppose _to give him a tour of their beloved town and _instead_, he got stuck babysitting. He had to make sure his foolish relative didn't cause any trouble. Sora's a good kid, just clumsy and a bit loud. . .

"Hey, I'm gonna go walk around a bit, 'kay?" He informed the other before making his way out the video game store. A total contradiction of what was said earlier. He was not going to get stuck watching the brunette for hours.

"Bye!" Sora said, still completely engrossed into the game.

Once out of Game Stop, the blonde did not know where to go. He wasn't familiar with this mall. So to end this short conflict, he chose a random direction and headed out. Anything was better than watching the dark-haired teen play. If he wanted to do that, they could've just stayed home. The basement was decked out with all sorts of entertainment; various video games and game stations included.

* * *

After wasting time away wondering around the giant shopping center, Roxas decided to just chill in the food court. Which is why he was now sitting alone at a table, eating his McDonalds. Not the healthiest choice of foods but hey, if the dollar menu is all you can afford, the dollar menu it is!

The blonde sat there alone in peace. No annoying cousin to bother him. He stared at his food as he ate. There was just so much on his mind. With his grandma now dead, he was forced to live with his aunt and uncle. Not that he minded. Squall was pretty cool and Rinoa was a wonderful woman. Sora wasn't the problem either. More like he was upset at his parents, who failed to be parents.

Ever since _that_ happened they kept themselves busy to forget about it. As if it would just disappear and everything would go back to normal. Not to mention all that munny they have to pay now. And even then, all they cared about was _him _while he was taken care of by the kind old woman who was his grandmother. They even adopted kids after _that_in hopes to clear their mind. When that didn't work, they went on to their own little worlds.

His father joined back into the military. The elder blonde was currently stationed somewhere in a huge city, miles away. His Mother went back to Edge, running 7th Heaven, a restaurant/bar. She thought it would be a great idea to run it again like old times. They did it because it kept their mind off things, it was like they went back in time before their meeting, the one where the two fell in love and dedicated their lives to each other and had two wonderful kids. Now it's like Roxas and his adoptive siblings never existed. All because _him. _It truly aggravated him.

That aggravation was shown clearly on his face. It looked as though. . .

"Why so mad at the food? Fries too crispy?" A chuckle elicited from the teen who now sat across from him. Said teen took advantage of the moment and stole a fry from the blonde's tray.

"HEY! Get your own. . .food?" Roxas looked up at the stranger. Only it wasn't a stranger at all. It was a very familiar redhead with tattoos under his eyes and a cheshire grin. "Axel? What are you doing here?" He stared in disbelief.

"I work here. I'm on my lunch break at the moment, so I came over here to catch a quick bite and who do I see? A familiar face staring, no, glaring at his food." The redhead explained himself to the surprised teen across from him. "So, which nugget did it? Was it. . . . THIS ONE!" He said, grabbing one of the McNuggets from the box and held it up.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the other's foolishness. Any negative feelings he had before waning. "What? No! I just. . . got caught up in my thoughts is all." It technically wasn't a lie but the kid was not about to spill his guts out and give some guy he just met a few days ago his whole life story. _'He wouldn't understand. . .'_He told himself.

Axel laughed, eating the piece he took. "If you say so, kid."

"Will you stop eating my food? Go get your own! And i'm not a kid so stop that too!" Roxas huffed, crossing his arms. That my friends, is the sign of annoyance and anger. Beware of all who make it. Ha, kidding.

"And if I refuse?" The pyro challenged the blonde, resting his head on his palm. "Btw, you are a kid. You look like one, act like one, plus i'm older that you. That's all the proof I need to keep calling you one."

His eye twitched. He felt those negative emotions returning. _'Why does he piss me off so much?' _"I'll stab you with the fork I accidentally grabbed." He clucked his tongue. "'Act like one', really? I doubt it. Besides, who even says 'btw' anymore?"

"Oooh kinky." He said with an eyebrow waggle. "Aren't you the violent fella. It's okay, we all have our flaws." He took another fry, deliberately trying to piss the little blonde off." I do, problem? Ah, touche, but I'm not hearing any objections to the other ones." Axel smirked.

"Don't test me you ass. I _will _stab you. Sorry i wasn't born early enough and my parents happen to be very young and good-looking people. What else do you want from me?" Roxas retorted all in one shot. The redhead's suggestiveness went completely over his head.

That just made his day. The older teen laughed for the second time that day. The kid amused Axel to no end. "Yeah, sure, kid." He said replying to all statements, knowing full well he called him the exact name the blonde disliked. "Well, it was nice messing with ya, but i'm out."

"What? Already?" The blonde blinked, anger fleeting him. Did he want the other to leave? He'd be lying if he said no but that reply was a bit quick for his tastes. It's not like he needed the redhead or anything. He just. . . didn't want to be alone. Yeah, that's it!

Axel raised a curious brow. This kid was the most confusing person he had ever met, Right next to, erm, let's stop mentioning him. He got out his seat and stretched his arms out. "Tell ya what blondie. Come with me."

"Ehhh?" That sound escaped from the blonde's mouth before he could even think. He didn't even know what to say to that. it was sooo. . . un-Axel like.

"Come on." The redhead offered a hand to the other.

At first Roxas was a bit hesitant but took his hand in the end. The tall teen lead them out of the mall and into the bustling streets of the town. Sora all but forgotten ( "Baaaka!" Sora sobbed as Riku patted him on the back, trying to reassure the emotional brunette).

* * *

Now it was a tour. Axel took Roxas around the small town he called home. The younger got to see numerous sights like the sandlot, train station, market place, and the supposed 'seven wonders'. He didn't really get that last one. No mysterious train ever went by. No matter, he had fun either way. His escort simply was the best.

At this moment, they were on top of the clock tower, eating ice cream. Sea-salt ice cream. It was odd to the blonde; salty, yet sweet. All in all, the taste was completely addicting and became the teen's new favorite flavor.

They were both gazing off into the sunset. The sky was breathtakingly beautiful. No wonders Twilight Town was so well-known for it. He smiled. Today was the most fun he had ever had in a long time. Roxas was glad he left Sora in the gaming store and. . . Ah fuck! He left Sora in the gaming store! He facepalmed. . .hard. That's probably going to leave a mark.

Axel looked over towards him. He grinned. What was wrong with that kid. . .

"I forgot about Sora." Roxas explained when he noticed the other's amused expression.

"It's cool. He probably went to go see Riku anyway. That kid always does when our shift ends. It's weird." He was silent for a little. "Your cousin is weird." Axel deadpanned.

"Tell me about it." Roxas laughed, then he remembered. "Wait just a sec! Didn't you have work too?"

Axel simply smirked. He finished up his ice cream a little while ago so he just stared out into the sky. "Yeah, but something more important came up. Some kid needed my attention more y'know? Besides, this was so worth it." He glanced over at the other. "Thanks, Roxas."

The younger stared in awe. The redhead could get fired for this yet he was content with it, no regrets whatsoever. He ditched work just for him. They barely even know each other! The way he said it was so, etrgfngro- _'No. Think Roxas! He's just playing you. Don't forget about the sweet blonde girl your still with back in Destiny Islands!' _He had to remind himself. His cheeks still turned a slight hue of pink. Quickly, he looked away from the other so he couldn't see his face, finishing off the rest of his ice cream.

* * *

When he entered the household, it was a little past nine. The sun was down, obviously, and Axel had walked him home to make sure he was safe. Immediately he was questioned by the brunette he'd abandoned and his two siblings. Even his aunt and uncle were curious as to where the teen was this whole time.

Let's just say. . . a lot of teasing was ensued.

* * *

_A/N: Woot! How was that? Not bad for being half-asleep the whole time, huh? I seem to be more creative with things when i'm tired. . . which is odd but oh well! _

_Axel: Damn that bitch. She's getting in my way with Roxas!_

_Me: Excuse you? Like your any better. -personally loves namine-_

_Axel: Oh skit. . ._

_Me: Exactly. Pendejo. . ._

_Roxas: Damn you people and your other languages! What do i know? _

_Me: Japanese. . .? _

_Roxas: uwahhh~ sugoi desu ne -makes a cute face- _  
_-goes back to his previous blank expression- haha, no. _

_Me: Your so mean. . . ;^; _

_Riku: Review/Subscribe/Fav _

_Sora: Every time ja-chan receives a notification email, Axel and Roxas will kiss. _

_Roxas: N-nani? Don't put me into this!_

* * *

Translations:  
Japanese: Baka- stupid/idiot  
Sugoi desu ne~- so cool~  
Nani- what  
Swedish: skit- shit  
Spanish: Pendejo- dumbass/asshole/etc. it depends on your interpretation. . .  
I figure you guys already knew most of these but meeehhhhh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Face From The Past. . . Or Not? **

_Disclaimer: I want a chocobo. . . Y U NO REAL BIRD? _  
_Anyways, i obviously do _not _own Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy or anything of the sort. Square Enix does. And i love them for it. _

_Anyways~_  
_ThisIsWar30: xD haha that was my favorite part. I'm glad you like it :D! It makes me super happy you don't even know xDD Yeaaah I know which is why Imma change that so that Roxy is with Axel! _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter~ xDD Derp. Weirdness ensued. . _

* * *

_Chapter 5: School is for learning. . . right?_

What was the point in having an alarm clock if your annoying ass uncle was going to wake you up anyway? And why doesn't he ever wake you up in a normal, civil manner? Right, because he's a douche. Glad we've established that. . . .

"I swear to god, if you wake me up like a jack-ass one more time, i'm going to kill you!" Axel threatened. This time his uncle Reno decided it would be fun to attack his nephew's face with spitballs. Honestly, who really is the adult around here?

The elder redhead laughed loudly. "Time for school, yo. Wouldn't want to be late."

"That's why i have an alarm clock. . ." Axel mumbled angrily as he got out of bed, wiping away all the saliva covered paper.

His sister entered the scene, still in her nightgown and whacked their guardian in the head with her pillow. "The hell is wrong with you two? It's 4 am! Go back to bed!" She scolded both of them, glaring. Her frustration was more directed towards their obnoxious uncle. The crimson-haired girl returned to her room soon after, complaining about how she lived with 'retards'. Her definition being those who know what they are doing, yet still do it anyway. Some synonyms are; assholes, stupid people, jerks, ignorance, dickheads, pricks, and the list goes on.

_'Oh shit. . . Way to put me on the spot, Kai. Not cool, yo.' _Reno thought as he slowly backed away from his nephew's room. He was just messing with the kid but by the time the other had realized he was pranking him, the elder would have been long gone. Now Kairi ruined it.

"Are you fucking insane? I don't have to be up for another 2 1/2 hours!" Damn, he sounded pissed. You could hear the venom in his words as he spoke. Yup, Reno's in deep shit now. Oh well that's his problem.

"Oh look at that, I think Rude is waiting for me outside. Bye!" The ponytailed redhead fled quickly away from the other. In truth, his partner was not out there, but his car was and something told him he should leave. _Fast_. He loved playing around with his nephew but the other redhead was scary when angered. Reno learned that the hard way numerous times. You'd think he'd learn his lesson and leave Axel alone, but no.

Once the nut job was gone, Axel flopped back onto his bed. He needed those 2 1/2 hours of and he could always wake up later and say the event that occurred was just some crazy fucked-up dream. Yup, that's what it was. "_Jag hatar mandågar_. . ." He sighed before falling back to sleep, only to be woken up a few hours later. Only this time, it was an alarm clock and NOT a psychopath.

* * *

Seems like no one knew the definition of a 'normal morning' anymore. While Axel had to deal with his uncle's stupidity, Roxas had to deal with his annoying cousin and siblings. One bathroom and four kids do not mix at all. Well, ce la vie.

* * *

They sat around the table, eating a delicious breakfast made by the brunette's mother. To Roxas, beacon never tasted so good before and maybe he might actually start to like oatmeal. Rinoa was such a good cook. If only she could work as a lunch lady in school. Maybe then those god forsaken places would serve something edible for once. Of course, he has yet had the school lunch here but he doubted it was any better than anywhere else.

"I can't wait till we get to school! I'm going to introduce you to ALL of my friends. I just know you'll get along with them. Oh, i hope we have classes together too because that'd be amazing and-" Sora rambled on and on. Roxas just grunted as replies. People have learned to just let the kid rant and pretend to listen. It's not like the brunette notices anyway. . .

"Woaaaah slow down there speed racer. I can barely understand a word your saying." Denzel said as he finished up his food.

"Woops, sorry guys." He giggled.

* * *

Denzel and Marlene had to take the bus to get to the middle school. Well aren't they lucky. Unfortunately, Roxas had to walk to the high school with his cousin. Sora talked most of the way, like always. The blonde wondered if the other had an off button. _'I swear, he's like the energizer bunny on steroids and the energizer bunny itself is enough to drive people up the wall.'_

Once he arrived at the small school, he was given his schedule, locker number, lock and homeroom at the office. He wasn't surprised to see he was in Sora's homeroom. There were only two homerooms for the sophomore class this year, since they were a small group of kids.

When the blonde was done shoving everything inside the small space, he locked it up and went to class. He didn't really care to bring any of his supplies. Always travel light. It was easier that way. Besides, being the new student, teachers normally gave you everything you need. Well, the simple stuff anyway.

The cheery brunette made his way over to his gloomy cousin, who slumped into his seat. A pretty redhead girl and equally as pretty ravenette, followed closely behind. "Roxy~ I want you to meet Kairi and Xion. They are like two the best people ever!" Sora exclaimed.

Roxas looked up at the three. Figures, Sora's closest friends _would _be women. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

The redhead had on a frilly pink top and a jean skirt on with sandals that had little pink flowers on the. Definitely the girly type. The dark-haired girl wore a baggy sweater and black skinny jeans with her checkered vans. Her ears were pierced in numerous places as well as a blue nose piercing. Her presence gave out a more happier feel to it so it wasn't like she was a depressed goth or anything. Probably a scene kid or a skater girl or something along those lines. Their appearance were different but the way they held themselves and smiled were so alike and oddly familiar. They reminded him of Naminé. _'I wonder when i'll get to see her again. . .'_

"Hey, I'm Xion. Nice to meet ya." The raven-haired girl drawled out.

"And I'm Kairi. Sora's talked so much about you. It's cool to finally meet the infamous 'Roxy'." The other girl added with a giggle.

The blonde let out a groan. "Stop calling me that, Sora!" He scolded the other male then turned to the two ladies. "Name's Roxas, not Roxy. I apologize for the mixed up there. My cousin is an idiot."

Sora made a pouty face at him saying, "Am not!"

The two giggled. They weren't going to lie., they kind of were expecting Roxy to be a woman. Even if the blonde kid in front of the was too cute and feminine-looking to be a guy. He could easily be mistaken for a middle schooler or something. Same with Sora. Lucky them. The rest of their family must be a gorgeous, young-looking group too.

* * *

Roxas learned lot about the two girls. They may have looked alike, but surprisingly, they were not related at all but they were neighbors. Kairi is the sister of Axel. If they weren't both redheads, he would have never guessed. The two siblings were nothing alike. Xion also had a brother. His name was Vanitas. Apparently, according to the ravenette, he should be avoided at all costs. The teen was a major trouble maker. That just made the blonde all the more curious to meet him. She even had a sister, Olette, they were twins. By her description, she looked nothing like the other. Olette looked more like their mother and she, like her father, making them fraternal twins.

Not only did he make friends with the two girls but he made friends on his own too. Hayner, Pence, and Xion's sister Olette. Hayner was a crazy haired blonde who helped him find all his classes throughout the day. The two instantly clicked seeing as though they had many Roxas was happy to hear they had a struggle team. Hopefully it wasn't too late to join. He met Olette in math and she assisted him with his work in geometry and biology, the two classes they shared. She looked and was nothing like Xion at all. The brunette girl had a kinder atmosphere and had green eyes and brown hair as opposed to her sister's black hair and blue eyes. Pence was introduced to him later and he made friends with him easily. It seemed he was fitting in just fine and pretty quickly too.

The most shocking part of his day was seeing his cousin Tidus. He hasn't seen or heard from the other in years! So that was an exciting experience. The elder blonde lived a little away from the school and lived with his girlfriend Yuna. He explained how his old man decided it would be good for him to settle down and stay in one place for once. Even if Jecht was barely around. He is a famous blitzball player, things get pretty busy in the sports industry. Tidus seemed to be following in his father's footsteps, being the star blitzball player of the school, but aimed to surpass him. Which was a pretty good goal. Seems like the elder was doing pretty good, he even planned to marry his long-term lover after high-school and their lives were all set. He was really happy for him.

Not everyone he met was nice though. Unfortunately all schools had their bullies. This one had Snow Villiers and Seifer Almasy and their little gang. They both wore stupid beanie hats on their heads and held themselves in extreme confidence, or more like arrogance. Snow was the elder brother. He was an extremely tall senior with long pale blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was apparently dating some Serah chick, he seemed to love bragging about it. Seifer was a sophomore like him and was tall but way shorter than his older brother. He too was blonde but his eyes were a darker blue. He seemed to love picking on Hayner and his friends the most. Roxas thought it was pretty funny. The blonde wouldn't be amazed if the two of them ended up together anytime soon. The feud between them seemed more like pent-up sexual tension more than anything else, it was quite humorous actually. Apparently they had a third brother, this one was a junior. and his name was Demyx Villiers. He had yet to meet him so he had no idea what the other looked like. The elder two had a different name from the youngest cause at the time their parents were officially divorced so Seifer ended up with his mother's madien name to spite their father. Wow, poor mom. Giving birth to three kids one year after the other while trying to get rid of her husband, she must be Wonder Woman.

* * *

At lunch, he sat with the friends he shared it with; Sora, Riku, Axel and Xion. The others were, sadly, in the other lunch period. He felt so weird sitting with them; the odd one out. His cousin and the silver-haired wonder were engaged in their own conversation. It looked more like Sora was doing all the talking and Riku just stared at him looking like a lovesick puppy, adding in a word or two occasionally in the conversation when the moment was right. It was sad. Roxas wasn't here for long and even he noticed the silverette's feelings for his hopelessly oblivious relative._ 'Damn it Riku! Man up and ask him out already you bum!' _he thought irritably.

Axel and Xion were also deep into a conversation. It was about some concert they wished to go to but sadly couldn't since they weren't able to ditch school. It seems that was where the bad boy, Vanitas, could be found at the moment. He only knew because the female teen was complaining how unfair it was.

He felt uncomfortable and unwanted. None even attempted to converse with the blonde teen. He just sat there silently eating and waited for lunch to end.

And that was a typical first day of school.

* * *

Axel's day was a bit more complicated. The conflict was mainly internally more than anything. He had this crazy urge to go find a certain underclassmen who just started school today. He would've gone to look but chances are, he was with Sora. The pyro wanted to see the blonde but not that much. He only dealt with the brunette when the time was needed, other than that; Avoid at _all_costs.

It wasn't helping him at all really. The redhead was only half paying attention to all of his classes. Multiple times Demyx and Riku had to keep their friend present and alert during them. The younger mohaked blonde and the silverette were growing tired of it. Their friend was like a different person. It wasn't bad, just. . . foreign. Demyx wondered what was up with him and Riku informed him of the little shorty who Axel took a sudden interest to. It made his two companions suspicious and wary of the other. Depending on how this went, they could lose a friend.

* * *

Mentioned friend from above was currently seated next to her boyfriend. Yes people, we're talking about Xion Fair. The italian ravenette was holding her lover's hand underneath the table, a gesture that went unnoticed by everyone else present at the table. They talked about the concert Sleeping With Sirens were having after school today. It started at 4. Why the concert was starting up so early in the day was beyond them. They needed to skip school to go because it was being held in a town 3 hours away. There was no way they could go to school and still make it to the awesome event. Neither of them owned a car to pull of the stunt anyway. Her brother, that _folli fottere_, being the rebel he was, totally skipped and went. Completely unfair. For some reason, her parents always favored him. Oh well.

Axel on the other hand could honestly care less about his 'girlfriend's' complaints. Yeah he was upset about not being able to go to the rockin' show but Van was a good friend of his too. At first he thought the dark-haired male was a complete asshole but since they were neighbors and he started dating his sister, the two spent a lot of time together. Turns out Vanitas was pretty freakin' awesome.

Another thing was, the object of all his thoughts throughout the day was sitting right across from him and instead of conversing with him, he had to listen to his 'lover' rant about everything. Don't get it twisted, he loved Xion but not like that. He was gay after all. He would never be attracted to the female in that way. Dating her just made him seem like an average teenage guy and kept the other crazy fangirls away. Yeah he was using her to keep up this facade and keep the others at bay. It was fucked up and he had a feeling Xion noticed but said nothing. Their relationship never went past kissing though. It wasn't even like full-on make out sessions, just pecks on the lips. So he wasn't that much of a douche. Everyone thought they were 'taking things slow' and figured it was cute. _sigh_. If they only knew. . .

Now on the other hand, he couldn't help this strange attraction he felt towards the blonde near him. He wanted to be with him.

Did he even truly want him?

In what way?

Is it because he looks like Ventus?

The redhead couldn't help it.

Every time he looks at Roxas, he sees _him._

* * *

Translations:  
Swedish: Jag hatar mandågar- I hate mondays  
French: ce la vie- that's life  
Italian: Folli fottere- one of the many ways to say 'crazy fuck'

* * *

_A/N: Damn. I think this is the longest chapter so far xD Not a lot of dialogue this time but it gives a lot more info and introduces more people. Btw Demyx is like smart and in advanced classes in this fic. What, he's not gonna always be portrayed as an idiot guys xDD _

_Demyx: I'm smarticles. _

_Axel: And now it's ruined. That was pretty stupid sounding._

_Demyx: DD:_

_Xion: Bro, I am disappointed in you._

_Axel: Fuck you._

_Xion: Maybe then we'd actually get somewhere in this relationship. lol jk. I have a secret myself it's okay._

_Axel: Are you serious?_

_Xion: hehe~_

_Me: -sighs- Spoilers, everywhere. . ._

_Kairi: I hope you enjoyed the chapter~ Please Review or something. They are like food to our author._


	7. Chapter 7

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not?**

_Disclaimer: They should create a machine that makes anime come to life. That be so kick ass. In other news, I still do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. . ._

_ThisIsWar30: You make me cry tears of joy ;U; 3 Thank you so much for liking this weird ass story XD I promise more AkuRoku moments in the future, there's just a few things that need to happen first |D IT SHALL BE SOON!_

Well more fuckin' character introductions :'D FL OTL I have the weirdest obsession with having like 50 (not literally) characters in one story. . . and languages,. . . sorry guys :D;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

_Chapter 6: Wait . . . You're not my cousin. . ._

Roxas would love to say the next day was the same, but that would be a lie. It seems like our cute little blonde had a bit of a run-in with a Sora look-a-like. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if this guy wasn't a flirtatious, conceited asshole. He was Xion's trouble-making brother. To understand, we must rewind. . . .

* * *

The blonde was walking down the hall with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They were on their way to their next class. He was too busy chatting with his group of friends to notice; he ran right into somebody, literally having a run-in.

They both fell to the floor, bumping heads, Roxas being on top of the other. "Damn Ax, check it. I'm so sexy, men and women just keep throwing themselves at me~" A voice said from below him.

He lifted his head up off the other's chest and stared at the boy whose face was just centimeters away. He backed up, getting a better look at him. Normally, he would have retaliated, but seeing as though this was some guy who looked scarily like his cousin, made him stop in his tracks.

"Like what you see?" The other male smirked. "'Cause I know I do." Axel rolled his eyes.

Roxas blinked a couple of times before slowly lifting his hands and gripped the other's face. He pinched his cheeks and was moving his face around. The boy's attempts on him going completely overhead. "Oh my god. You look like my cousin! It's crazy."

That was it. The redhead bursted into laughter, hell, even the blonde's group of friends joined. It was so very true, but no one ever reacted like that. It was quite comical.

That just pissed the pissed the kid under Roxas off even more. If there's one thing Vanitas hated, it was people saying he looked like that fruit cake of overwhelming happiness. He was way older than him (by 2 years), and his hair was black, not brown, and eyes were gold, not blue. Personality wise, they were complete and total opposites. _'That's it, I'm getting a fucking haircut. . .'_ He thought irritably. Van grabbed the boy's wrists, prying his hands from his glorious face. "You can look but you can't touch, _gattino_~" He winked, forgetting about his younger clone he always got compared to.

Roxas blushed. This guy was definitely _not _his cousin. First off, he was way hotter. Sora was adorable but this guy was gorgeous. If Sora looked like him in a few years then, lordy, Riku is one lucky son-of-a-bitch. Not that he was into incest, ew. Second, he's totally hitting on him! Out in the open, where everyone can see too! Well someone's not shy about himself. And third, It's funny how he just assumes Roxas is finally, why does the arrogant jerk assumes that the blonde was single? Hmph. People these days. . . "Uh no, I'm not interested in the slightest."

"You lie."

"You wish."

"No, I know."

"You think."

"It's true."

"Keep dreaming."

"Don't have to 'cause it's reality."

"Prove it."

"Well the fact that you're on top of me in a suggestive position is enough proof."

The four witnesses observed the little exchange between the two, moving their heads and eyes from one person to another every time one spoke. The show was humorous indeed.

Roxas shot up, getting off the ground and the other. Did he really just realize that? _Sigh._"No way!"

"I win." Vanitas smirked. He got off the ground, dusting himself off. The conceited teen fixed his leather jacket and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Name's Vanitas, _gattino_."

"Roxas" The blonde answered boredly.

"_Un nome attraente_. See ya around." He said before continuing on his way.

Axel sighed. He gave Roxas a sympathetic look before following his peer.

The bell rang. _'ah fuck.'_Roxas thought.

"Aaaaand now we're late." Hayner groaned.

"You didn't have to stay you know." The brunette girl pointed out.

"I know but it was worth it." He chuckled. Roxas shot him a glare and it died down. "Whatever. Let's get going guys." The crazy-haired blonde mumbled.

* * *

Xion's brother was a handful. That wasn't the only encounter he had with the troublesome ravenette, as much as he wished it was. Why was fate against him today. . .

* * *

"_Ci incontriamo un'altra volta, gattino~_" A voice cooed from behind. He blew on the blonde's neck, a shiver going down his spine. It was not one of the good shivers either, more like the 'omg i'm creeped out' kind.

Roxas grasped the back of his neck and snapped around to see _him._His eye twitched. "Are you stalking me now? Desperate much?"

"Damn, someone's feisty. I love 'em like that." He put his arm around the blonde.

"You piss me off."

"_Bouno_."

"Huh."

"Good."

"Quit harassing him Van." They both turned their heads to see an extremely tall pale blonde, his arm around a super short ( Well, compared to him), petite girl with pink hair tied to the side. Snow Villiers, meaning the girl must be Serah.

"Harassment, eh? Pretty big accusation coming from a pedophile." Vanitas removed his arm from around Roxas' neck, a knowing smirk upon his features.

"Keep it up hot shot and I'll seriously hurt you." Snow threatened.

The girl looked at the both, concern clearly written across her face. This must have been a common thing between the two seniors. They were both glaring at each other intently. "_s'il vous plaît, _not here, not now. You both just got over a suspension for fighting last time. " She pleaded.

"Shut up. No one asked for your bitchin'." He insulted his girlfriend.

"Wow Serah, you sure can pick 'em." Vanitas said with sarcasm.

She shot daggers at the ravenette, except, because she was so sweet and innocent-looking, it didn't look threatening at all. He always did it, constantly picking fights with her boyfriend. Why, it wasn't any of his business what goes on between them. He shouldn't be caring anyway. No one would understand her.

Van lifted his hands up in surrender. "Chill, I'm gone man." He turned back around. " You could do so much better, _uccellina._" He sighed, the statement clearly directed at the pinkette.

"You don't understand, Van. . ." She whispered before taking the fumed giant away to the lunch table.

Roxas was totally confused, what the hell just happened. Vanitas caught on to this. "Serah's sister and brother ires a good friends of mine. I worry about her because of that. That guy, Snow, he's bad news. He treats her like shit while there's another guy out there who deeply cares for her. She thinks she has to be with the big bimbo to be happy; she's mistaken. It's sad really. No one thinks they're good for each other anyway." He informed the other. Roxas came to an understanding, at least a slight one. "Come on, _gattino, _the table awaits our arrival."

* * *

"_Ci voi sono stronzo!"_Xion shouted out in her native tongue, pointing at her older brother.

"_Si, si, Mi sei mancata troppo, sorella._" He replied with a laugh.

"English people, english. A wonderful language we all know here please." Axel complained. He was one to talk, throwing people off with his swedish shit. Damn hypocrite.

They both gave him the 'are you for real?' look. Yeah, they knew full well he was one to talk. The redhead did it all the time with Riku. It actually amazed them the silverette even knew such an odd foreign language. Even though they just wasted their time, he wasn't paying no heed to his friends facial expressions, just eating his food nonchalantly like he never said anything.

He looked up at his two companions. "What?" He said innocently. Pfft- Axel innocent. Haha.

"Nothing. So where's the tranny?" The black-haired male asked as he slumped into the seat, stealing food off his sister's tray.

"H-hey! _Ottenere il proprio cibo._"

Ignored.

"He's been out sick for two days now. . ." Riku said, breaking away from Sora for a second.

"Right, Sick." Vanitas rolled his eyes. Yeah, that was bullshit. "Yo, _gattino_, sit down already."

"Eh?" Roxas blinked out of his daze. "Oh yeah sorry. . ." He mumbled as he sat right next to the italian male.

"Did Space Cadet here meet 'em yet?" He questioned, motioning to the blonde.

"Meet who?"

"Marluxia Farron. Serah's flamboyant elder brother. And no he hasn't. The kid started school yesterday but you wouldn't know, you were too busy rockin' out to SwS." Axel stated. Xion nodded her head in agreement, obviously still upset over that.

"Fuck you guys, kay? I totally brought back gifts as peace offerings, what more do you want?" Vanitas scowled.

"A new brother. . ." The ravenette female whispered quietly, making the redhead and silverette laugh.

"You're so mean Xi!" Sora whined, finally saying something. Good thing too, his silence was making Roxas worry. It was abnormal.

"Ew, you still sit here?" Vanitas made a face at the other, which is funny since it's almost like him making a disgusted look at himself. Haha.

"You're actually in school?" The brunette shot back. "Hmph, thought you were finally behind bars. . " Oh damn. Sora can be mean? Where'd Roxas' kawaii little cousin who wouldn't hurt a fly go? He actually insulted someone.

" And you're still an idiot."

"Nice to see you haven't changed. You're still a douchebag."

"I love you."

"Yeah- WAIT WHAT?" Sora looked so shocked it wasn't funny. Riku gave Vanitas a look. Axel was on the brink of laughter and Xion and Roxas shared the same 'Holy shit' face.

Vanitas chuckled. "I'm just fuckin' with you. I hate your ass. ."

"It would have been funny if you said face." Roxas laughed.

"Then he'd hate himself. . Which is contradicting towards the normally arrogant Vanitas who's so full of himself it's not funny." Axel added.

"It'd be a stupid choice of words."

"Hey, hey, dudes, his face is totally the only thing i _do_like about him. Just imagine his hair black and give him some gold eyes and the kid's a sex god man." Vanitas smirked.

Sora was clearly unamused. The only thing the two clones had in common was that hate of people saying how much they look alike. They aren't related at all. Although, when His parents and Vanitas' parents got together as they usually do (they were really close friends, unlike their kids), they were surprised to see the likeness their sons shared. Rinoa likes to say it's proof of their amazing friendship. No, it's actually just creepy.

"Imagine if there were two Vanitas'." The silverette threw out there.

Everyone thought about it for a moment. "I'd kill myself." Xion spoke out first.

Vanitas ignored her and look to Axel. "I think it'd be awesome. Think about it. Two assholes roaming around the school thinking they're cool when they're clearly the lamest people up in this bitch."

Van's turn to be unamused. He flipped the redhead off. Un-appreciating the insult. Leave it to Axel to say something so fucked up.

"It would certainly be interesting that's for sure." Roxas announced.

All eyes were on him. "How so? The school would be in ruins." Sora protested.

"Please do explain, _gattino_." Vanitas was genuinely curious. What did the newbie have to say about this. They only knew each other for about a few hours.

"Sure you're flirtatious and conceited but you're not really a bad guy. You screwed up your bad boy impression a few minutes ago. You were concerned about Serah; you cared for her well-being. I doubt that's the only good thing about you. Everyone has their positives and negatives. Unfortunately, you like to exploit your negatives. So think about it. All in all, you're a pretty cool guy and would probably make an awesome boyfriend." Roxas explained.

Everyone looked at him. What the fuck. Vanitas felt insulted and complemented at the same time. The kid was very observant. "So you're saying you want me to be your boyfriend?" He said, ruining the moment.

"Fuck no. I already have a _girlfriend._"

"Damn."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

And so lunch continued on with rants, insults and suggestive speaking. Come on, we all do it. Axel couldn't help it though. Vanitas plays around a lot, but when he's serious about a person, you just _know._Hopefully he was just seeing things and just being paranoid.

There was _no_ way his friend was into Roxas, right?

* * *

Translations:  
Italian: gattino- kitty  
Un nome attraente- A sexy/attractive name  
Ci incontriamo un'altra volta- We meet again  
Buono- good  
Uccellina- Birdie  
Ci voi sono stranzo- There you are, asshole.  
Si, si, Mi sei mancata troppo, sorella- Yes, yes, i missed you too, sister.  
Ottenere il proprio cibo- get your own food.  
French: s'il vous plaît- please

* * *

Me: Holy shit this is long.

Vanitas: It's because my awesomeness deserved a long intro.

Me: True. That and three more people who mentioned.

Axel: You're adding way too many characters. . .

Me: Fuck you it's fun.

Xion: And now there's a love triangle going on

Van: Hell yeah!

Roxas: wait. . .what?

Me: Nothing! Shut up you guys! Damn. . .

Sora: Review and stuff you guys~ Totally say you love me more than Vanny~! Do it and chapter 7 will be up fast.

Van: Pfft- you wish, they totally love me more.

Me: Personally my favorite is Riku but okay.

Riku: lolwhut-  
Anyways, Goodbye readers and see you all next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not? **

_Disclaimer: My life would be complete 500000x if i owned Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. They are owned by Square Enix. _

_Replies:  
Justice333: Thanks~! Yeaaah i know what you mean. My writing is kind of weird. It was never my strong point, drawing is xD;  
Caden The Raven: lol i loved those parts too.  
ThisIsWar30: Because it is! xD It's so dfeiruherewrsfgrf- I'm glad you love Vanitas, he's like my absolute fav._  
_Sora: Lying bitch you said Riku was  
Did i? :D Well I lie sometimes. I'm so happy to hear that my story made your crappy day better. It makes me feel honored ; U; btw your review totally made mine. I was upset with a lot of people that day, mainly one certain idiot, and seeing your review made me feel a lot better. I love you too :'DD We shall have beautiful children/shot lol_

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter guys~! Warning: Time skip.

* * *

_Chapter 7: She's your WHAT?_

Why couldn't he have a normal month of school? Were the gods of learning just so against him that school year? What did he ever do to get a creepy italian stalker and a flirtatious swedish idiot on his tail. The only good thing that came out of that was he was now friends with the pretty pinkette, even though her sister scares him and he thinks her brother is a freak, when the flamboyant junior did finally decide to show up. He even met Demyx, who was _nothing_like his two siblings. It's like, are you sure they're related? Because he's pretty fucking awesome, unlike his douchebag brothers.

Everything about it was awkward. If it wasn't Vanitas following him everywhere and constantly touching him, it was Axel being a damn tease, let's not forget his annoying cousin bugging him all the time. Just when you think it gets better, BAM, life proves you wrong.

That Sunday was a normal, peaceful one, then he got a text from a certain redhead he doesn't remember giving his number to, probably Sora's fault. The pyro apparently wanted him to go a meet up with him at the clock tower around sundown. It wasn't a weird demand, seeing as though they met up a lot there and shared ice cream. It was like a daily ritual. But the blonde learned something that for some reason, pissed him off.

* * *

"I'm going out for a bit, guys!" Roxas announced as he threw on his sweater and placed his sneakers on his feet.

"Going to see your boyfriend?" Denzel smirked, not looking away from the t.v. He was swatted in the back of the head by their male guardian. The boy clutched at his head in pain. "What was that for?"

"Leave your brother alone. Whatever he does is his business." He sighed. " Please, don't act like it killed you, I barely touched you." Squall replied, crossing his arms. "Be careful and don't do anything stupid, you hear?"

"Got it!" Roxas called out as he headed out the door, inwardly thanking his uncle for the back up. Axel was _not_ his boyfriend. They were just becoming good friends is all. He would say best of friends but it's too early in the stage to say that. As of friday, they've officially known each other for a month. Not that the blonde was keeping track or anything. The elder still pissed him off to no end but his company was not cheered him up and distracted his wandering thoughts from depressing subjects. Yeah it's been a long while but he still couldn't get over it, and he never will. It's something he's probably going to hold over his parents' head for the rest of their lives.

* * *

When he reached the top of the tower, there was one thing he was _not_expecting; a well-known face was smiling towards him from her spot on the edge. She waved to him. He was frozen for a second, he didn't think he'd see Xion of all people up here. Why was she even there? Yeah sure she was close friends with Axel but this is suppose to be his time alone with the lanky teen, not his time with the redhead plus a little tag-along. He shook his thoughts from his mind. Damn he sounded like some jealous high school freshman girl who has a major crush on the cool senior everyone loves. Ew.

"Hey there stranger, fancy meeting you up here, huh?" She said all giggly like _he_was the third wheel of the situation. Puh-leaaaase.

" 'Sup. Yeah I know, crazy." He replied.

A long arm wrapped itself around the blonde's shoulders. The newcomer leaned his head in so they were at equal level. "You came! Not that that's surprising, your always here before me. Anyways, I brought the ice cre-." He stopped mid-sentence as he finally realized the third party's presence. _'knull, what is she doing here?' _"Shit. . ."

"Nice to see you too, Axel." She folded her arms across her chest, the friendly atmosphere she held seconds ago now vanished, replaced by a more stern look. Things did not look good for the redhead. "Did you forget what today was?" She questioned coldly.

He blinked. Uhhhhh, what was today? It was Sunday right? Yeah, that's it. Wait. _'Holy shit, I'm in trouble.' _The look he was now wearing showed the black-haired female that he finally has put two and two together. Roxas didn't understand a thing, he just knew his friend was in deep shit. "Our anniversary? I can't believe you forgot!" She sighed out.

Wait a minute. Anniversary? Isn't that what lovers celebrate? What. the. Fuck. Xion was dating Axel? Since when? Why was he not informed of this important information? F that, how did he not realize it! Roxas mentally facepalmed. Figures, seems like he was right after all. The gorgeous redhead was taken _and _straight. Besides, why was he having these thoughts anyways, he was a taken and straight male himself! Although some days he really questioned it. But if they are dating, why was that idiot being so suggestive towards him. Damn it all. "Your what?" He spat out before he could even think.

Now Axel was in trouble with two people. Apparently luck wasn't exactly on his side either. "Uhhh I can explain?" He said lamely as he backed away from the blonde which in turn, the boy's body language followed the ravenette, arms crossed. "See Xion is my girlfriend and well. . ." He trained off.

"And as of today we have officially been together for not one, but two years." Xion finished. She looked at the other sympathetically. "I'm sorry Roxas, I thought you knew, honestly. I don't mean to be that bitch who ruins your bromance thing you got going on but today was a special day that this idiot completely forgot about. A day like this means everything to a woman, y'know?" She gripped his shoulders, smiling apologetically. "You understand though, right?"

Roxas hung his head, hiding his face behind his bangs. "Yeah, I understand. . ." He whispered. "I understand that he's a fucking jerk." He glared up at the redhead. "Have fun with your _girlfriend_, Axel." The short teen said sourly before brushing the female's touch away and hurrying back from which he came. Wow this day sucked.

Axel started to go after him but was stopped by the cause of the problem. "Wait." A knowing smirk placed upon her features. Some people were just way too easy. "Leave him be for now. He's probably confused at the moment, seeing you is the last thing he needs."

The tall male was a bit confused himself. What the fuck just happened. "Don't worry about it. Let's just say I just set you and now you owe me." She said. She started walking away, leaving as well. She stopped momentarily to say, "Oh, and It was fun but, you and me weren't working out. Be sure to treat the kid like gold, okay?" And then she was gone. . .

The corners of Axel's lips twitched upwards. That sneaky little. . . Ha, fuck that, she was awesome. Devious, beautiful and kick-ass, what more can you ask of a girl? Maybe if he wasn't gay, they could have worked out. Xion was amazing but, she wasn't Roxas. He didn't know what he wanted to do more the next time he saw her; punch her light out or hug her to death. Either way, he was going to thank her.

He fist-pumped towards the air. "FUCK YEAH!" He looked over the ledge and seen the ravenette walking out the building. "XION!" She looked up. "JAG ÄLSKAR DIG!"

She smiled, forming a little heart with her hands before stalking away into the night streets.

One obstacle course down, now just a few more to go.

The ice cream was all but forgotten. . . .

* * *

Sora appeared in the hall that connected the living room to the kitchen and the upstair rooms as Roxas stormed into the house, slamming the door shut. "Heya Cuz, how was. . . ." He got completely ignored since the blonde fail to acknowledge his existence and continued his trek past the brunette and up the stairs to the room they share. ". . .Hanging out with Axel?" The teen blinked, confused. Something was up. This called for an investigation! Awwww yeah, Sherlock Holmes time.

First he went to go find his watson, who was lazily slugged over on the couch. He clucked his tongue. "Denzel! Stop being a slob. It's time to play detective." The pre-teen waved him off. "Come oooooon!" He stomped his foot. "Something happened between him and Axel today. Aren't you curious as to what it is?" That caught his attention.

The light-haired brunette shot out off of the comfy seat of cushions. "No way!" A furious nod from the other and he lit up. "Dude, I need to know what happened!"

"Know what, what happened?" A small female voiced said, appearing on the scene.

Once Marlene was informed on the situation she shook her head in disapproval. "Leave him alone you two. It's none of your business."

"Stop being such a stickler in the mud."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

The young woman glared at her brother. He knew she couldn't do anything about it. "Fine. But when you two get in trouble, I had no part in this and had no idea what was going on. I will not be your alibi this time, Denzel." She said in defeat. Last time, she completely saved her both her brothers' butts back at their grandma's place when they almost got caught for sneaking out to the small island away from the main island, the one that had the paopu tree. They were trying to find a way to open the door that was in the secret place, all their efforts turned out to be futile. When obāchan wondered where the two ran off too, Marlene said they just went down by the waters to stargaze. In turn the old woman believed her and returned to her slumber.

"Yes! It's okay. We won't need one this time." He replied snidely.

Marlene rolled her eyes and continued off to the kitchen. Not because women belong there, hell no, she was hungry and uncle Squally was totally gonna cook her some food like the whipped man he was. Might as well, the grown man was already in there making himself something to eat, making food for one more party won't hurt him, right?

Once the girl was gone, Sora faced his cousin. "Okay, time for a game plan. I'm calling Riku, you go check on Mr. Depression upstairs."

"Wait, why am I doing all the work? Besides, you do that anyway!" He complained.

"Chances are Axel totally called Riku to tell him what happened and well, somehow i'll get that bum to tell me the deets. That way I get Axel's side of the story. You get Roxas'."

"M'kay."

"Alright let's do this." They saluted each other before heading off into their own directions.

Sora snagged up the house phone and went to the basement to talk to er- interrogate Riku in private. He waited for the silverette to pick up the phone. "Come on. . . Pickuppickuppickuppicku-"

"_Hello?_" A voice said from the other line, ending the brunette's chant.

"Riku! OMG, did Axel tell you anything? He did, didn't he? You better tell me! Oh and hi." He said all in one breathe.

The other teen laughed. "_How expected of you. You couldn't call just because you wanted to have a decent conversation with me? Sorry to inform you but i am not obligated to output any of that information, ask Roxas._"

"Huuuuuuuuh?" Damn him and all his big fancy words. . .

"_Nothing, bye Sora._"

And then the call ended just like that. "Oh hell no, you did not just hang up on me! UGGGGG. Dammit Riku!" He chucked the poor house phone across the room in frustration. He crossed his arms, upset at his failure.

It's okay, he wasn't the only one who failed his mission.

* * *

"No! Now stay out of my room!" The blonde yelled as he shut the door in his younger siblings face. It did not end well at all. Maybe he shouldn't have tried the direct approach. Yeah, now that he thought about it, it was quite the stupid choice.

The small teen slumped down the stairs, head hung low in defeat. Seeing the brunette's expression when they rendezvous back in the living room meant that they were stuck back into square one.

Marlene walked by them with a giggle as she grabbed her notebook and headed up the stairs. SHe knew it would end up in failure. They honestly don't know the art of reassurance and persuasion. It was not a hard task to do, for a girl. Honestly, guys can be so stupid.

* * *

A soft knock was heard on the other side of the door. When the blonde refused to answer his sister invited herself inside anyway. The teen was sitting on the window ledge, staring off into the distance. He broke his gaze away only for a instant to see who the intruder was before returning back to the sky outside.

She shut the door behind her quietly before making her way over to her brother's side. "I don't mean to be a bother but could you help me with a few math problems? It's kinda due tomorrow."

He looked over at the petite girl. "Sure why not." He sighed before removing himself from the window and guided her towards the floor where he sat legs-crossed. She joined him and laid out her notebook. In it were a few math problem the teacher no doubt wrote out on the board and asked them to copy down. It was pretty simple stuff to him now and he was able to help and teach the younger girl how to do it easily.

"Thank you so much Roxy!" She said with glee, hugging her brother in a firm embrace. "You know. . .if you ever need a person to talk to, i'm always here for ya. Your my big brother and I love you."

Roxas smiled. That was the one of the sweetest things she had ever said to him. Would it really hurt to confide in his younger sibling with his problems? Of course not. Talking it out is always the best way to relieve all negative emotions. "Fine, i'll tell you, but you can't say anything to anybody. Not even Hope." Hope was Riku's younger brother, since they've been there the two sort of developed a close relationship and they tended to blab out everything to each other. You'd think Denzel would be the one she shared everything with. Wrong.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." She promised, making an 'x' over her chest.

"Okay, well, it's about Axel."

"Yeah, I figured as much." She commented.

Roxas sighed out. This might take awhile.

* * *

And take a while it did. By the time the teen was done explaining an hour or so had already passed. He kept on ranting and complaining about the same thing over and over again. She just nodded her head in understanding, waiting for her brother to finish.

"Well it seems to me, and excuse me for my bluntness, that you like Axel."

"Of course I like him! He's my friend!"

She shook her head in disagreement. Her brother wasn't understanding it at all. "Uh-uh. Not that like. The other like. Your developing feelings for him, one's that you only had for Naminé." She explained a little better.

Roxas froze, taking it all in, trying hard to break-down and digest what his sister had said. There was no way he liked Axel like that. "You've gotta be joking right?"

She shook her head again. "It's okay Roxas, this is perfectly normal. At least now you know you play for both teams. There's nothing wrong with that. This Xion girl may be a problem now, but it's one that could be easily overcome. Judging by what I know of Axel and the way you described his reaction, he likes you too. I may be wrong but i'm 100% positive I'm not. Although Namine is a bit of a different issue, but that could be easily resolved too. Stuff like this takes time, just relax." She added in the last part when it seemed like her brother was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I know this is hard to admit and take in but trust me, it's all downhill from here. I'll just. . . leave you alone for now. . ." She trailed off, heading out the door, leaving being her confused brother so he could have time to himself. It was not easy, finding out you like the same gender, especially for someone like him but it happens, you know?

Once downstairs she flashed a victorious grin at her brother and cousin before going back into the kitchen to greet their aunt who had just arrived through the back door carrying groceries.

She won.

* * *

Translations:  
Swedish: jag älskar dig- i love you  
knull- fuck  
Japanese: obāchan- grandma

* * *

Vanitas: Ha I'm loved more just saying.

Sora: Fuck you.

Vanitas: Oh selfcest. kinky.

Sora: . . . .

Me: Guys stop being weird.

Roxas: I'm going to die. . . .

Axel: It's okay Roxy. -huggu-

Roxas: -clings- WAIT WHY AM I GOING ALONG WITH THIS?

Vanitas: I feel cheated. . .

Me: -sigh- You're all weird.

Xion: Subscribe/Review/Alert and see you all in Chapter 8~!

Me: If i ever find it. . . . ;n;


	9. Chapter 9

**A Face From The Past. . . Or Not?**

_Disclaimer: I could only dream of owning KH and FF. . . haha no, even in my dreams I can't even possess it. Dx_  
_Reviews:  
ThisIsWar30: YAYZ HAPPINESS! :3 lol thanks |D It's fun adding them in. Actually my problem with that one idiot is fixed now xD Turns out it was all a certain person's fault for the whole thing. So yeah. Thank you for the support :D *sends heart*That would be awesome! Vanitas our son! Sounds like a plan xD  
Justice333: I'm glad you like it :D lol yeah, that was actually a reaction i had to my one friend and i thought it would be pretty funny to add it in._

_Chapter 8: Advice from a tranny_

* * *

Roxas slammed his locker shut, sighing deeply. He still couldn't get over that talk he had with his sister. Damn her for being so smart! Even so, he really should thank her. At least now he knows what's wrong with him. Not that being bisexual or whatever is some sort of weird medical issue or anything. It was completely normal. Yet it was still a total shocker to him. Could it really only take a month to feel that way towards someone? I guess so. . .

When he turned around, he was greeted with a small bouquet of flowers. "_Per ti, gattino~._" Vanitas purred out. Seriously, this guy just doesn't give up.

"No thanks. . . Can you please just. . leave me alone today, Van? I'm not in the mood for your games." The blonde said as he pushed past the italian and traveled down the hall.

The left behind male bit his lip, staring at the figure walking away from him. He knew something was up. Something serious. It was probably had to do with some sort of conflict the other is having with a certain redhead if he were to guess. He wasn't stupid.

The ravenette would have followed to press on the issue but somehow knew it would not be the brightest idea at the moment unless he wanted to dig his own grave. It was best to leave his cute gattino alone for now.

* * *

On the other hand, Axel was feeling pretty damn good. He felt bad for using Xion like that for two years but he promised himself he would make it up to her somehow. Sure he was a sucky boyfriend but a sucky friend? No. He was a pretty damn awesome buddy if he doesn't say so himself. He really did owe her big time. Not all girlfriends would be able to do what she did and still hold her head up high and not mess up their friendship. Most would get all possessive and shit or like cry or seek revenge or some type of weird shit. Good thing she wasn't like that. _'She really is just fuckin' amazing. . .'_

"Okaaaay. Spill it. Now. You're happiness is scary. Like Sora level scary," Commented his mohaked friend.

He glared at him. Ew, he did _not_ just compare him to _that_of all things. "It's nothing. . ."

"Lies~!" The dirty-blonde cooed out. "Haha, it's cool. Riku totally already told me anyway."

_'Att mor. . .'_"I'm going to kill him. Who else did he tell?"

"Just me dude, chill." He raised up his hands in defense.

The redhead just sighed. "Fuck it. It doesn't matter anyway. I may be single now, but that doesn't mean he'll want me, y'know? He has that chick or whatever. Think her name started with an N.

"You'll never know til you try." He tried to reassure his friend.

"True. . . ."

* * *

Avoiding Axel was not going to make the situation any better, he knew that but still dodged the senior anyway. Was it stupid? Yeah. Childish? Very. He couldn't help it. He didn't mean to avoid the elder, his actions happened on impulse. Every time he saw Axel coming he would run the other way.

Then there was Xion. Judging by her strangely good mood, their little 'problem' was solved between them. Roxas really did want to know what happened after he left but decided it was for the best that he just didn't know.

Not only that but his cousin was just constantly bothering him. It was annoying. Especially since it brought the attention of Kairi, Hayner and the gang, and Serah. Fortunately, the pinkette was curious but kept at a distance and did the bug the poor blonde. She understood that in times like these, a person just needs some space. She knew he was like her; they needed (more like wanted) to solve their problem on their own.

He even went as far as refusing to go to lunch. Instead he found himself in the library doing 'work' at one of the tables. That 'work' looked suspiciously more like a sketch of two people. There was a line going down the middle to separate the two. On the left was of a short, pretty pale-blonde girl with crystal blues eyes standing at the beach of the Islands, waiting. That was Namine. The other was of A super tall, handsome redhead with acid green eyes and wearing a cheshire grin he does so well by the school gates. He was Axel.

Roxas examined the sheet of paper of the two figures. Unlike his girlfriend, he was no great artist but he wasn't terrible. He always did love to draw. He loved art. It was probably the thing that brought him to Namine. No, art _was_the thing that brought them together. They both enjoyed the subject and took it very seriously yet not serious at all.

The short teen continued to stare at the picture he drew intently. He honestly didn't know who he liked more. It was terrible of him. It should be Namine yet. . . it isn't.

"_Ce dessin est vraiment bon."_A familiar deep yet flamboyant voice was heard from behind him.

He turned to face the intruder and it was exactly who he thought. It was Marluxia Farron. Don't be fooled, as gay-looking-acting he may seem, the junior really was not. The strange pinkette was dating Larxene, Hayner's bitchy ass sister.

"Your drawing. I like it." He motioned toward the sheet still in Roxas' hand.

"Oh. . . Thanks. . ." He thought the pinkette male was going to just leave now but no. Instead he took the liberty of taking the seat right next to the artistic blonde, staring at him. It was kind of creepy. . . Being friends with him and the others for a months, nothing they did really seemed weird anymore, just unwanted.

"I know it is not my place but, what seems to be bothering you, _mon ami_. It's strange to find you here alone, all depressed. Normally you're found with those two loud mouths down in the cafeteria full of happiness."

"Happiness? Ha." Roxas scoffed. "They piss me off."

"They bring out the best in you. Even you can not lie, their company surely is enjoyable. A normal day wouldn't exist without having them in it." Marluxia countered.

Roxas sighed. It was true. They pissed him off to no end but it was in a good way, if that makes any sense at all. That day wouldn't feel right. It'd be off, weird, strange, and just plain unwelcomed. He always felt he had the most fun with the stupid swede and equally as stupid italian. "Damn you."

"So I am correct?" He smirked.

"Hai." The other grumbled out in reply.

"You avoided my real question though." He paused. "What seems to be troubling you?" The pinkette asked, rewording the question from before.

Roxas thought about it for a second. He's already confided in his younger sibling but maybe someone more his age can help him better; come to a better understanding. If anyone could comprehend his situation more than anyone else it would be Marluxia. Everyone always seemed to go to him for advice, more for love than anything else but whatever. Mehhhhh, why not. "Okay fine, I'll tell you."

* * *

This time his explanation was shorter and more to the point than it was with his sister. The reason being he wasn't as upset and time was limited. he told the frenchman everything that happened, what his sister said, and coming to the conclusion of his sexuality. He also explained how it tied into the picture he drew. His heart was torn between them.

Marluxia listened closely, not missing ab eat. He was honored that the blonde trusted him enough to look towards him for help on the subject. "Well _mon ami_, you are in a interesting predicament." He gave him a small smile. "Everything is going to be fine. I think you're just taking this a bit to the extreme. Be proud of your sexuality, don't flaunt it around though. Straight or not, that just leads to trouble and annoys the living hell out of people but i doubt you'd do that. Now about your love issue, let me tell you this; If you truly loved the first, you would have never fallen for another. You may still love Namine, but keep this up and you'll only end up hurting her. In my opinion, you should talk to her and let her down easy. Axel on the other hand well, i don't think you'll really have a problem with that one. Trust me." He winked knowingly.

The bell rang, announcing the end of lunch. The flamboyant pinkette stood up and patted him on the back. "Well I wish you the best of luck. I'm rooting for you_. Au revoir_." And then he was gone.

* * *

"I bet you it's your fault _gattino mio _didn't come to lunch, asshole." Vanitas said to his redheaded friend.

"What? Why me? What if it was because of you?" Axel protested. Seriously, why did everything have to be his fault.

"Because sexyness is never at fault, duh." Okay, he should've saw that one coming.

"Why are you such a douche-nugget?"

"What the living fuck is a douche-nugget? That sounds gross as hell. You and your weird ass insults, I swear." Vanitas shook his head. Seriously, where'd he come up with this stuff? How does it even make sense? People these days and their comebacks. . . .

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Whatever it is. Anyways, back to the point. Where is he? I haven't seen him all day."

"He didn't accept my flowers. . . " Vanitas said sadly. "He's never denied my gifts before."

". . . You're really starting to get creepy are you trying so hard to get him? "

"I dunno. Why not? Why is it such a problem to you?" He questioned his companion.

"No reason." Axel said nonchalantly.

"Oh I get it. Is he why you and my sister aren't together anymore? You sneaky _doccia_. It's on." Vanitas smirked. Well wasn't that interesting.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Hope you're ready to lose."

"Lose what?" A third member has decided to join the party.

"Not my virginity. A little late to give me the abstinence lecture." The raven-haired senior said with ease. Then he saw who it was and his face turned into the 'oh shit' look.

". . . .Uh-huh. I did _not_need to hear that." Roxas made a face at him.

"Pffffffft- ahahahahaha." Axel busted out into a fit of laughter. His friend can be a reaaaal idiot sometimes. "You are such a dumbass, bro!"

Vanitas punch the laughing lanky teen hard. "_Vaffanculo_. I can still kick your ass, Axel."

In response to his friend's threat, the taller teen ended his little banter and turned his attention to the little blonde who had slipped under the radar all day. "And where have you been?"

"You know, around." Roxas spoke calmly. He knew it wasn't the answer the other was expecting but there was no reason to tell him the truth. It's better that he didn't know anyway.

"Okay. . . ." Axel decided to just drop it. He was clearly going to get nowhere with the blonde.

"Well I'll see you around, bye!" The short teen said quickly, rushing down the hall.

"Well that was interesting. . ." Vanitas said, a little confused.

"Tell me about it." Now he was really curious, what was up with his little friend. It wasn't like him. All day the blonde had been acting weird. And it was only around him.

_'No way.' _

Could it be. . .?

* * *

Translate:  
Italian: Per ti, gattino- for you kitty  
gattino mio- my kitty  
vaffanculo- fuck you.  
doccia- douche  
Swedish: att mor- that mother. . .  
French: Ce dessin est vraiment bon- this drawing is really good.  
mon ami- my friend  
Au revior: Bye/ Goodbye

* * *

_A/N: I have no idea what i'm doing here. This chapter and next chapter are really unimportant. I'm just being stupid and need a good transition to the next part. Which has been a lot of fun writing. xD I knew it was going to end up being my favorite part of this fic. You'll see~_

_Axel: It's pretty lame actually, don't listen._

_me: stfu!_

_Roxas: Omg I'm excited!_

_Axel: Ew, i'm not. Certain people are going to be there. . . ._

_Xion: Stop being a jealous asshole._

_Me: THANK YOU, XION! Couldn't have said it better myself._

_Van: Alert/Fav/Review and Roxas will dump Namine right now._

_Roxas: H-HEY! NOT TRUE!_

_Me: Not yet. . . |DDD/shot_


	10. Chapter 10

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not? **

_Disclaimer: Welcome to my crazy imagination, it doesn't own KH or FF but it wishes too greatly. :D  
Reviews:  
ThisIsWar30: I have no idea where that VanRoku thing can from but it will make sense later |D YES! BROWNIES! i love Larxene with Marly xD I'm happy you like it dude :'D  
Justice333:Thank you and yeahhh xD; i'm such a terrible planner. Originally that chapter was suppose to be about Roxas getting closer to the Farrons (Serah, Marluxia and Lightning) as well as Demyx but I kinda skipped it over and got more straight to the point. Sorry. And it is possible to trust someone like that, My friend and I have only been friends for about two months and i trust her with a lot more things then most people.  
Candy Corruption: It makes me happy to hear you like it so much ; U ;  
Caden The Raven: Dude, Ken, i thought i told you 50 times in school, the languages is part of it. There was even a warning saying give up now if you don't like it. And i won't stop just because you don't like it. Others seem to be just fine with it. Btw, a short japanese convo happens later in this chapter so, ha!_

Because I love you all, I'm updating early. Like earlier than normal . . . xD;;;;

* * *

_Chapter 9: The Trip To Paradise. . . HAHAHAHAHA. . ._

For some reason, a lot of the kids in school were very excited. Not that Roxas couldn't relate, winter vacation starts tomorrow but talk had been going around about something greater. Everyone he asked just looked at him like he was nutso and went back to their earlier business. It was kind of pissing him off.

_'Fuck it. Imma ask _him_.' _He thought, busting through the door.

Axel, Riku and Vanitas looked over at the blonde that seemed to have just invited himself in to their homeroom. _'First Sora and now Roxas. Shit man, why can't people stay in their own homeroom.' _The redhead thought a bit jokingly.

"Axel! What the hell is everyone talking about?" Roxas huffed, arms crossed.

"The trip to Wutai?" The redhead answered with a question. He hoped that was what the teen was talking about. It was actually the topic the three of them were having before the blonde invited himself in to their homeroom.

"Is that what it is?"

"I don't know is it?"

"How do you not know?"

"Because I'm stupid?"

"OMG! Stop answering my questions with more fucking questions!" The blonde flailed about.

"Answering questions with more questions. . ." Vanitas mumbled.

Riku smirked. ". . . .Questionception." He said, finishing his friends sentence. The ravenette grinned, high fiving his friend. He got the joke.

The other two looked at them like they were stupid. Only two idiots like them would come up with something so ridiculous. Well they were _Axel's _friends, it's to be expected after all. Then again, pretty much everyone was abnormal up in that place.

"What? Did we say something that wasn't to your liking?" Riku questioned smartly.

"No. I'm no longer surprised of the levels of your stupidity as well as the other two." Roxas replied. They all looked at him. "What? I can sound smart too you know!" He huffed. "Now, is that really what's going on or not?"

"What is?"

Roxas groaned out of frustration. "The trip to Wutai!"

"Oh yeah, most likely. Unless there's another cool trip over winter break that I don't know about." Axel shrugged.

"Thank you. About time someone answered my stupid question." The blonde sighed in relief. It took a lot of effort just to get some answers in that place.

"It's 'cause nobody likes you." Snickered out a voice from behind him. When the teen saw who it was, he got the sudden urge to punch something in the face. Mainly Axel's, just because he was the closest to him at the time. The obnoxious voice and rude comment came from Seifer.

Axel sighed. Seriously. People needed to stay in their own homeroom. Why is it always the sophomores too? "You've gotta be kidding me. . . Go annoy some other poor unfortunate souls."

"Make me. Besides I'm not here for you. I'm here for him." Seifer motioned over to the blonde he insulted.

"Why him?" Vanitas questioned curiously. When Seifer was in there, it was mostly because he wanted to hang with his big brother, Snow. But Snow's not there.

"Because our homeroom teacher sent me to tell him some lady in the office wants to see him for some reason, I forgot. So get moving, shorty." He said, motioning over to the door with a nod of his head.

"Ignore him." Axel commanded. "Anyways kid, you probably can't go, sorry."

"Oh yeaah. We paid for the trip in September. It completely slipped my mind. Unless he can somehow come up with about 3,000 munny by tomorrow morning, which is impossible." Riku added.

"Unless _gattino mio _is some sort of rich person. Then it'd be no problem." The troublesome teen said.

"Ehhhh. That _is _impossible."

"Hello. I'm still here, assholes!" Seifer said, interrupting them. "I was serious about that office thing. Something about an aunt wanting to speak to him about some shiz." He said, suddenly remembering parts of it.

"Aunt Rinoa?" Roxas asked, not listening to what Axel told him before about ignoring the other teen.

"The hell I know. Why dontcha go and find out."

"Fine." Roxas said. "I'm going to go, guys. Seeya around!"

The three boys all took turns saying their goodbyes as the blonde teen walked out of the room.

"That Aunt was hot. Although the outfit could go, she looked like a weird cosplayer for a saying. . ." Seifer commented before leaving.

The three all looked at each other curiously. No way he was talking about Rinoa. The kind woman would never dress up like that.

So then who was it. . .?

* * *

Roxas walked down the halls toward the office in front of the building. He wondered what Rinoa wanted. It wasn't like her to make surprise visits to the school unless it was a real emergency. Hopefully it wasn't anything too bad. Maybe it was a false alarm and it's making him worried for no reason.

When he got to the front though, he was faced with a different woman who wasn't Sora's mother. She was shorter with shorter dark brown hair with a head band going across her forehead that was tied up in the back, wearing a blue half-shirt strapped across her shoulders and orange shorts with a yellow belt and a yellow bag hanging on the side. She also wore thigh-high socks with knee high boots. She had her hands on her hips with a big goofy grin on her face. Yeah, that woman was definitely _not_Rinoa. She was his mom's and Rinoa's younger sister, Yuffie.

He smiled brightly at the young adult. "No way! _Yuffie oba-san_!"

She motioned for him to come over and give her a hug. "_Hai, hai, ima sugu koko ni kuru to watashi ni ikutsu ka no ai o shimesu._" He happily went over into her arms.

"_Naze anata wa koko ni aru?"_ He asked suspiciously. There had to be a reason for the sudden visit from the Wutai woman. Then again, she always dropped in unexpectedly. "_Dearu anata to Vuinsento?_"

"Ew, no. I left him back at the camp. Vincent isn't always with me, yanno?" She replied to his second question, going back to english. "Aaaaaand I needed to talk to you. So come on! No school for you!" His aunt said quickly, rushing him out the front entrance.

"B-but I can't just leave!" He protested.

"Sure you can! I signed you out~!" She cooed, dragging him away from the kid jail known as school.

"Ahhhhh mo!" He whined.

Where was the crazy woman taking him?

* * *

"WHY ARE WE AT AN AIRPORT!" He shouted loudly. Everyone began looking at the funny.

"_Damare, Roku-kun. _People are staring." His aunt hushed him, not answering his question.

"I'm serious here!"

"_Konichi wa, Ri-chan~!_ I'm just calling to inform you that I will be taking Roxas with me back to Wutai." She paused, listening to the confused woman on the other line. "He will be working for me of course! I figured he wanted to be with his little friends on their trip. Unfortunately you or I can't just pay it off, daddy will get upset. He's gonna have to work for it." Another pause. "Don't worry he'll be fine! I already went to the house and got him some clothes and everything!" Funny, Roxas can hear his other aunt's voice through the phone. "Haha~! Of course! I am a ninja thief after all! Anyways, we seriously got to go now, bye!" And then she hung up.

Roxas stared at her in disbelief. No fucking way. His aunt was insane! She can't just make decisions like that! Was everyone he knew fucked up in the mind? She's lucky, Squall would have kicked her booty for pulling off a stunt like this. Too bad the brunette male was stuck at work. Not that it would have mattered, she wouldn't stop until she got her way. Jeez, why is she so pushy.

"Come on, kiddo! Let's go!" She cheered happily.

And so, Roxas ended up being on the trip after all. Just not how he hoped. . .

* * *

"Have any of you seen Roxas? He's been gone all day." Sora said sadly to his friends. School was now over and the blonde wasn't seen anywhere.

Kairi touched his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure he's fine. I heard Seifer talking about some 'hot cosplaying aunt' that came to pick him up."

Sora, frowned a bit. Cosplaying aunt? Who could that be? Definitely not his mom, she wouldn't do such a thing and aunt Tifa is the blonde's mom, not aunt, so it wouldn't be her. That leaves. . . . Sora was deeply afraid for his cousin. That woman was surely a handful. "Yeah you're right Kai. He's in pretty good hands!" He said fakely.

"You lie." Axel said. "Who took him and why should we all be concerned?"

"No one. Trust me."

"I don't believe yo-"

"I think my mom's calling me, bye guys!" The brunette said, cutting off the redhead. He ran away quickly.

"Hm. . . ." Axel was suspicious. They were one weird ass family. Then again, he can't talk with having a strange uncle. Whatever. He just couldn't wait to leave this stupid town tomorrow morning. Hopefully, it would be as fun as it was two years ago. The school always had the trip to a camp in Wutai every two years. Anyone in any grade could go, as long as they paid. One year was wasted on fundraising and whatnot, and the other, was paying for it in the beginning and going.

_'Camp Kisaragi's Valentine, here I come.'_

* * *

Translate:  
Japanese: oba-chan- aunt/aunty  
Hai, hai, ima sugu koko ni kuru to watashi ni ikutsu ka no ai o shimesu.- Yes, yes, now come here and show me some love.  
Naze anata wa koko ni aru- What are you doing here  
Dearu anata to Vuinsento- Is Vincent with you  
Amo- a distressed noise in this case, has many meanings xD;  
Damare- Shut up

* * *

A/N: Idon'teven-  
Wow, this came out a _lot _different then what I originally planned. First of all, Yuffie seems like a psycho xD Woops. And I doubt She'd be able to get away with doing something like that in real life but whatever. This _is_ a _fanfiction._Anything can happen :DD/stab'd I hope you all like this weird and cracky transition chapter. Right, probably not. . . Well all the good stuff happens starting next chapter~

Yuffie: YAY~! I finally show up! Cx

Roxas: I'm going to die. . . .

Yuf: Aw, I'm sure it won't be that bad~ Certain people are going to be there!

Roxy: Certain. . . .people?

Van: Like me.

Axel: And me.

Yuf: . . . . I didn't mean you two. e n e"

Me: Lol well, Alert/Fav/Review and see you all next chapter~! :'DD


	11. Chapter 11

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not?**

_Disclaimer: Well when me and ThisIsWar30 have our son, Vanitas, we will own him at least. Everything else is own by Square Enix, minus the plot._  
_  
Reviews:_  
_Justice333: haha yeaah xD; _  
_ThisIsWar30: To be honest, I never thought about till now either :'D/shot Ohmai, thank you~  
Me and my friends always say stuff like that. Like in the car I was randomly like, "If a box was in a box within a box, it would be. . ." and we both replied, "Boxception." XDD We come up with random inception jokes when we're bored. So you're on the same boat as us, woot~!  
Omg, I'm glad. I thought I made Yuffie, IDK a little too strange or something so I'm happy to hear you like her . xD_

On another note, I think I forgot to mention Yuffie's outfit is the one from FF7: Dirge Of Cerberus. Woops.

Anyways, read and enjoy~ :D

* * *

_Chapter 10: Camp Kisaragi's Valentine_  
_Part 1: Welcome to camp_

"Welcome Kingdom Hearts High to Camp Kisaragi's Valentine~!" The overly excited female said loudly to the crowd of students from the stage. They all cheered out in replies.

They all arrived in Wutai last night and stayed at the Shinra hotel. The next morning they made it to their destination. Now they were all standing in the field or sitting on the log seats as a woman poofed and appeared on stage out of nowhere. Kind of like a ninja. To Axel, she looked no older than them, but looks can be deceiving. That woman, Yuffie Valentine, was about eight years older than all of them, making her twenty-six.

"I remember a lot of you from two years ago, Axel, Vanitas. Glad to see you two again." She said, calling them out with a forced smile. Then she made the 'I-got-my-eyes-on-you' look at them and continued her speech. "Then a lot of you are also new here. To reassure you guys, let me tell you this; This is _your_ vacation. You free to do pretty much whatever until mealtimes and lights out." There was a pause. "Except," And there it was, the rules. "Hitting on the staff, paintball gun wars in the living quarters; keep those out in the woods, shoving sea-salt ice cream in people's swim wear, and letting all the Chocobos out. _Axel and Vanitas_." She looked right in the two seniors directions, making it clear that _they_were the cause of all the trouble.

They, in turn, just laughed and fist bumped each other, remembering all the epic times they've had at the camp.

"Don't do all the stupid ass things they did and you'll have a wonderful time here!" The Wutai woman smiled like it was nothing. Noooo she didn't swear at all. "You're all dismissed to your cabins until further notice. I mean it. Don't leave until we say so. _Axel and Vanitas._" A glare was sent their way.

"WE LOVE YOU, YUF~!" They said in unison, making hearts with their hands and sending them her way.

"Uh-huh. I'm watching ya." Then in a smoky flash, the ninja woman was gone.

Axel grinned widely. Damn he loved this place. This would be his last time here, unless somehow he raised all the money to pay for the whole trip. Ha, right. So he had to make the most of it. "We gotta do something amazing, bro."

"_Si, _but uh, she kinda made rules now. . ." Vanitas shrugged out. Then he really thought about it. ". . Made rules to not do the things she listed! Which means, we just gotta put our devious little minds together to come up with better!" Ahhhh loopholes, gotta love them.

"Fuck yeah! brainstormin' time!" They high-fived each other, making their way to the cabin they shared last time with Riku.

There was always five to a cabin. Axel sure felt bad for the two that were going to get stuck with them.

This was seriously about to be one of the best vacations ever. '_Too bad Roxas couldn't come. . .' _

* * *

"Here we are! Cabin #8." Axel announced, kicking down the door, luggage in hand.

"Well, what do we have here?" Riku said amusingly. There were two figures in front of them and one was _suppose_to be back in Twilight Town.

"Seems like you all finally decided to show up! I've been waiting here for awhile now. Don't worry, Sora just got here too." Roxas said with a small laugh. The three males faces were priceless. They definitely did _not_expect to see him there.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you here _gattino_, but uhh, what are you here? No way you rounded up the money for this trip _that_fast." Vanitas pointed out, getting over the initial shock.

Yuffie suddenly appeared from behind the raven-haired male and swung her arm around his shoulder. "Easy question with a simple answer, you bums." Then she walked inside the cabin to Roxas' side. "This right here is my kawaii nephew~! And he's gonna be workin' here for me!" She cooed out, squeezing the poor blonde in a death hug.

"And you're still my insane aunt!" He laughed, trying to get out of the tight grip. He had already suffered enough of the hugs.

"Heeeey, I can still kick your butt, remember that!" She threatened playfully. "Sora! Come here short stuff!"

He pouted. "You're short too!" Sora said in his defense, not appreciating the comment but giving the Wutai woman a hug anyway.

For the second time in less than 10 minutes, the three seniors were shocked. They couldn't believe what they were now witnessing. Vanitas and Axel couldn't believe they tried to hit on Roxas' aunt! What a small world it was after all. . .

"Wait. . . You're their aunt?" The redhead finally spoke, not acknowledging the statement the ninja woman said after.

"_Hai~_Can't you tell? That one acts just like me!" Yuffie exclaimed, motioning towards Sora. Yeah, she got that right. If Sora acted like any of his relatives it would be Yuffie. He definitely did _not _act like Squall and/or Rinoa and the trio had yet to meet Roxas' parents but they doubt Sora was like any of them.

"Well I'm mindfucked." Riku declared out to the group. Well, at least he wasn't the only one.

"So we did meet your aunt and uncle! How did I not realize it!" Axel mentally slapped himself. I mean come on, how many Yuffie's married to a guy named Vincent could there be. He couldn't believe he didn't notice.

"Hahh?" Vanitas was still confused. He didn't understand a word. Poor thing.

Sora smiled of recollection. No one even attempting to fill in the lost male. "Oh yeah! Dude, Roxy. Remember when you first came here and we were totally trollin' on her and they had no idea who we were talking about. Turns out, they knew her and uncle Vinny the whole time!" HE explained. In a way, he kind of indirectly informed the ravenette of what his lanky friend was referring too.

"Oh god yeah I remember that! Good times."

"What were you two saying about me? It better be good stuff or Imma kick your butts and make your stay here hell." Yuffie lectured. She may be all fun and games but when the moment calls for it, the dark-haired woman could be _really_scary.

"Uhhhhh. . . ." Sora looked away, not answering her.

"Nothing bad, honest!" Roxas said quickly.

"Mhm. . . I got my eyes on you two too. On _all_of you." She said in disbelief. "Anyways, I'll leave you guys to yourselves. See you all back in the field in about an hour!" She said, walking out.

" I thought she'd never leave. . ." Axel groaned, flopping on the bed.

"Oh and Roxy~ Someone special is here to see you. She just got in!" Yuffie cooed out, sticking her head through the door before disappearing again. Now the proclaimed ninja was gone for real this time.

"Shit, she's too much sometimes. . ." Vanitas stated, earning nods of agreement from Riku and Axel.

"I wonder who she was talking about." Sora said to Roxas. "Someone special. . ."

The two thought about it and at the same time they both lit up in realization. "Namine!" They said in unison.

"No way! I'm totally gonna go see her!" The blonde said happily. Since he wasn't really a camper, he didn't have to stay in the cabins like the rest of them, he was able to leave and see his girlfriend.

"Ug, no fair! I want to see Nami too!" His cousin whined, arms crossed as he sat down on the bed next to Riku. Funny, he chose the bed Riku was on. Hmmmmm, makes a person really suspicious of their relationship. Which apparently has _still_yet to develop.

Vanitas sat on the floor near Axel's bad. The two were looking at each other as if having a conversation through their minds. Oh they were soooo going to get her. They didn't know the petite blonde girl. All they knew was she was dating their (well not really theirs but you get the point) Roxas and was in their way. They were going to make sure her stay her was not exactly enjoyable.

Oh poor Namine. . .

* * *

Roxas looked all around the for his girlfriend. It had to be her. What other special girl would there be? Then he saw her, sitting on the logs the other students were sitting on when

they first arrived, all by her lonesome. A sketchbook was in her hands like always. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

He lightly tapped on her shoulder, careful not to startle her. What greeted him were wonderful sky blue eyes and her light pink lips in a smile. She was just as beautiful as she was when he last saw her. The pale blonde placed her art stuff down and embraced her lover, in which Roxas returned it. "It's been so long."

She giggled. "It feels like it's been so long." She whispered almost sadly. It really hasn't been that long, but to them, it surely felt like it. The girl deeply missed Roxas. "When your aunt called, I couldn't believe it. I took up her offer straight away." The petite blonde took a step back. "You're looking at the camp's art director." She said proudly. "Yuffie knew I wouldn't be able to pay to come here and be a camper and thought I would really like to see you so she offered me to come here as a worker. Which is completely coincidental considering I needed to do some work experience in art for college."

"That's amazing! You always did want to go to that really famous college since middle school. Keep it up and you're dreams really will become a reality." He said encouragingly.

"I know, it's exciting!" Once again she giggled. "And. . .I get to see you again." That statement made them both blush. Honestly, she was just the cutest thing ever.

"Aww, come here."Roxas hugged her again, but this time he gave her a quick peck on the lips that she returned.

After, the couple held hands as she led them to the art cabin, Roxas volunteeringly carrying her stuff. On this walk they were able to catch up with each other. Apparently on the Islands, the blonde girl was making new friends, or more like one friend. He was another quiet, shy person just like her; his name was Zexion. By Namine's description, he had slate blue hair that covered up one eye and loved to read just as much as she loved to draw. That kid was here too. He's supposed to be helping her in her with the art department as an assistant and was also roomed in Cabin 9, which was also the cabin Demyx was put in. That could be interesting. Hopefully Demyx doesn't annoy him too much.

It seems that Namine also came with her sister, Rikku, not to be confused with Riku, the male. This one was a spunky female blonde who was hired to be one of the life guards at the lake. Believe Roxas when he says that girl is almost _exactly _like his aunt Yuffie. It's crazy.

In turn, he told her all about Twilight Town and little summaries of everyone. The blonde woman already knew who Kairi, Xion, and Larxene were. She shared Cabin 12 with them and her sister. It would be pretty awesome if they all became close friends.

"Well, here we are." She announced their arrival. It was a pretty big sized cabin that had a lot of different art supplies and tools in it with long tables and chairs. Namine must have decorated the inside of it when she came, it looked like something she would do. It fit her and the atmosphere it gave off was so welcoming.

A boy about Roxas' height stormed inside, flailing about in frustration. "That's it! I want out of that stupid cabin!"

"What's wrong, Zexion?" She asked, her voice laced in concern for her friend.

The boy, who Roxas now knew was Zexion, opened his mouth to speak when yelling was heard, stopping him for his words. "ZEXY~! WHERE'D YOU GOOOOOO! I JUST WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Zexion hid behind the two blondes. "Please, help me. For the love that is holy, don't tell him I'm in here."

The two stifled their laughs. It was just too funny. Roxas knew something like this would have happened with Demyx and Namine knew Zexion would react in such a way. As they were talking, they kind of tried predicting how Demyx and Zexion would react to each other. There predictions were pretty much dead on.

Demyx bursted through the door. "Have you two seen Zexy anywhere? I can't seem to find him. I think I asked too many questions. . ." He said glumly.

"Asked too many questions? ASKED TOO MANY QUESTIONED? DON'T FORGET YOU INVADED MY PERSONAL SPACE AND TOUCHED ME!" Zexion yelled out, pushing the two blondes out the way, so he was no longer in hiding. Each voiced their disapproval.

"I only wanted a hug!" He whined in defense.

"I don't care!"

"But. . .but you're so cute~! I just have to hug you!"

"Like I said, I don't. . .Wait a minute. Did you just say I was cute?" The short boy asked, staring at the other male.

"Yes!" Demyx smiled goofily as he answered.

Zexion couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks. The dirty blonde was so blatant. He had no shame at all in voicing his thoughts out loud. "DAMMIT ALL!" He finally yelled out, stomping out of the art cabin, mumbling words the others had a hard time making out. Something along the lines of "That fucking idiot," or something like that.

Demyx laughed then turned to the other two in the room. "Sorry about that guys~!" Then he stopped, looking at the girl more closely. "Holy cow you must be Namine!" He said happily, hugging the small female.

She laughed, returning the hug. "Yes I am. It's nice to meet you too, Demyx."

Roxas smiled. He really hoped the others would approve of Namine like Demyx did with open arms. The again, he highly doubted about two males who seem to be very attached to him for odd reasons. They'd probably see her as a threat. So he made a promise to himself to protect her from the two morons.

"_OI! ALL YA CAMPERS, GET DOWN TO THE FIELD." _His obnoxious aunt's voice was heard coming out of the numerous speakers around the camp grounds.

There was a sigh. "Give me that. Would all campers please report to the field, there are certain announcements that must be made before you all must head to the dinning hall for dinner." A much calmer, monotone voice was heard this time. That must of been Yuffie's husband, his uncle, Vincent Valentine.

"Well gotta do what the big cheeses say. Onwards to the field~!" Demyx shouted, making the two laugh. It was always a comedy show being around the mohaked teen. He was definitely _way _cooler than his douchebag brothers.

And to the field they all went.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys~~! I did not expect this to take a week xD But whatever. Once a week was my original goal anyway and it kinda turned into twice a week. LOL. So uhh what you guys think? For several chapters they will be here in this camp and lots of thing will go on. I think my chapters will be longer then so updates really just might be once a week. . . idk. _

Nami: I finally made an appearance!

Axel: Good. Now leave.

Roxas: -smacks Axel- Be nice.

Axel: Ow fuck! - rubs back of his head- Fiiiine. I make no promises.

Van: Saaame~!

Roxas: -facepalms-

Namine: ^^U You guys. . .

Vincent: Please leave a Review for the author.

Yuffie: Or Alert/Fav~! :3 The emails make Ja-chan super happy!


	12. Chapter 12

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not? **

_Disclaimer: WHHHYYYYYYY! I will never own this but i will own KH 3D Soon~ Without a fucking 3DS. . . OTL_

Reviews:  
ThisIsWar30: I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this but omg you're right. A lot of stuff does happen xD It's like Camp Drama or something. lol Vanitas shall forever be our muwahahaha. And yes they are. It's funny, me and my friends also say that a lot. Infact that's a perfect segue to the next reviewer reply.  
Fenrir's Lockhart: You are uggggh. How dare you analyze my story. I didn't mean to connect it to my life and all you guys it just happened that way. Damn subconcious. . . Lol you spammed my reviews but reading them all was fun xD

* * *

_Chapter 11: Camp Kisaragi's Valentine_  
_Part 2: Jealousy is ugly except when it's on you_

Everyone reported to the main field there were at not too long ago as they were told. Roxas held hands with Namine which earned stares from the other students. They have yet to know who the blonde girl was so they were curious. Of course when a certain redhead and ravenette appeared, they weren't just staring, the looks were too scary to be stares. They were definitely glaring at the poor girl, sending hate ways her way. Of course the looks went unnoticed because they were closer to the front and the two blondes' backs were facing them. It was more like they were burning holes into the back of her head.

"She's not even all that pretty." Axel commented, trying to get a good look at Roxas' _girlfriend_. _'Ug, she shouldn't even exist.'_

" _Si_, I know what you mean. Even your I-think-I'm-gorgeous unattractive sister looks better than her." Vanitas said and yes, he knew what he said. Kairi has appearance issues where looks are everything to her. She tries way too hard to look cute that it makes her look stupid or pretty much average, which fails.

"Ha, now that's mean. She at least looks better than her." Even though that Kairi was his sister, it didn't mean he was going to defend her. It was kind of true.

"I think she's cute." The normally quiet Riku had finally spoken. His idiot friends were just being jealous. The girl looked like a little angel and was adorable, he could see why Roxas would like her, look wise that is. Personality, they'll just have to see.

"_Dakare, _go back to kissing Sora's ass please." Axel spat. Why couldn't Riku be on his side for once? It wasn't fair. Bros before hoes man, bros before hoes. 'Cept you know, that's not his girlfriend, he's just choosing her side.

"Sora went off to his cousin. Since he is not here, that would be impossible. Sorry, dude."

"Whatever just-"

"HEYA GUYS! WELCOME BACK!" Yuffie shouted into the microphone. That definitely got everyone's attention. Now all eyes was on the crazy woman on stage and the line of adults behind her. Somewhere along the lines during their bickering, Roxas and Namine found their way up on the stage too, and that kid Demyx was trying to molest. Well, that's what it seemed like to Axel anyway. "Okay now that you're all looking at me we can begin. Right behind me is our camp staff, which are just local volunteers because well, I fired everyone thinking I was going to finally close this thing but I guess not. Be nice to them and like I said, do _not_ hit on the staff. _Axel and Vanitas._Just gotta make sure with you two." They rolled their eyes, no longer amused by it. "Now We do have security and they are Squall, Reno, Elena, Rude and Myself. Yeah there's only few of us but we'll get you. Remember, Ninja."

"Dude, your uncle is working here? Fuck. I want a cabin switch." Vanitas said. Reno was as you already know, a bit of a prankster and well the italian wanted nothing to do them. The elder's stupidity pissed him off.

Axel groaned. "Just fucking greaaaaaaaaat. I'm going to kill myself. Hopefully Rude will keep him away." He looked at all of them again. "Holy shit, Squall's on duty too? Man we are screwed."

"Tell me about it."

"Now our lifeguards are Rikku and Wakka. Be sure not to give him a hard time. The art department will be run by little miss Namine and her friend Zexion. The Chocobo ranch will be handled by Zack and his wife Aerith will be our Nurse. Cid will be the chef with Cid and Roxas as assistance. Lastly, our guidance counselor will be my husband, Vincent~! Who also has a few words to say to you all." She finished before handing the mic to a tall mysterious and scary looking man.

He took it, thanking the other woman before speaking. "For a last announcement I would like to say, Enjoy your time here and please respect the staff and property of the camp. If not then you will be spending the rest of your time in my office doing paperwork. Got it?" A bunch of people nodded and voiced out yes' in response. "Good. You are all dismissed to the Dinning Hall. Be sure to thank your cooks." At that Roxas flashed a peace sign and Chef Cid flashed a thumbs up while the other Cid just stood there with his arms crossed.

Then everyone began to evacuate the field and head to the eating quarters.

* * *

"Heyyyyy Riiiiiiku~! You should sit next to meeee!" Sora shouted out to the silverette, patting the spot next to him as he finally entered the room with his two companions. Next to the brunette was Roxas, who was sitting with his other half and across from her was Demyx with Zexion right next to him, trying his hardest to ignore the mohaked teen.

Riku laughed. "Don't I always?" He said to the brunette, taking his spot next to the teen.

"Of course~!"

"_Disgustoso, _When are they just going to hook up and save us the trouble." Vanitas whispered to Axel as they arrived to the table at last. The redhead just shrugged his shoulders. He's been wondering that for like ever. "Hey Riku, _l'uomo e smettere di essere un idiota._" He said to the other teen as he sat across from him, Axel sitting next to him.

Riku flipped him off. The kid was smart man. He knew about four languages fluently and they were Swedish, Italian, Japanese and English. Besides English, he learned the others for that exact reason; he would be able to understand everything his friends said.

Sora looked between the two boys. He of course didn't know italian so he was lost. "What is it? Is he being a dick again? Vanitas why can't you just leave people alone."

"Because you touch yourself at night."

"No!"

"Suuuuuure. I bet you do it thinking about me too." Vanitas smirked. Oh that flirtatious bastard.

Namine watched with a giggle while Roxas face-planted the table. Why can't his friends act normal for once?

"Ew, that I definitely do not do!" Sora shouted in protest. "If I did it wouldn't be to you that's for sure."

Axel had the hugest grin on his face. The blonde knew exactly why. He glared at the taller teen, sending him 'don't you dare' messages. The other just gave in and raised his hands in defense. He'll stay shut _this_time.

"Wouldn't it be Riku?" Demyx said without thinking. Zexion pretty much did a spit take and whacked him with the book he was reading. "What is your problem?"

"What? Please, tell me I wasn't the only one who thought it!"

Sora blushed and suddenly the hem of his shirt he began to play with and the ground seemed to be a lot more interesting then his friends. Riku looked away, definitely embarrassed for Sora and himself while the two other seniors exchanged snickers. Demyx pretty much said what they were thinking and what Roxas tried to get Axel from saying out loud.

"I'm so sorry Nami. These guys are idiots but they do mean well." Roxas apologized.

"No it's fine. They are. . . very refreshing and entertaining." She said waving it off.

"And who do we have here?" Vanitas questioned as though he just realized the blonde female at their table eating with them.

"Oh my mistake. I am Namine, Roxas' girlfriend. It's nice to meet the rest of you." The girl said, introducing herself.

"Uh-huh yeah. So anyways Demyx, who's your new friend. He seems more interesting." The italian male said pretty rudely. He knew who she was, he just didn't care and wanted to be a dick. It was one of the many things he was good at.

Namine looked a bit taken aback. She knew not everyone was going to like her but that kind of hurt.

"Vanitas." Roxas glared at the stupid senior.

The teen was completely unphased. "What? Want me to lie to _tua ragazza._"

"I want you to at least be a civil human being you ass. Come on Nami, let's go sit with the others." He said grabbing her hand and getting up. Of course this made her rise up from her seat. "O-Okay. . ." And then they left without another word to go join Kairi, Hayner, and the rest of the gang.

"Pssh. Whatever." Vanitas rolled his eyes. Like that little stunt would affect him. He may have liked Roxas but his temper lead him to making stupid choices and then pretending not to care to over his mistakes. It's just the way he was. It was also why most people thought he was a douche.

Demyx didn't know what to do. He felt like he was just thrown in just because Vanitas wanted to insult the poor sweet girl. "Um, well, this is Zexion. He's a friend of Namine and shares a cabin with me, Noel, Hayner and Pence."

"Awesome. _Ciao _newcomer." He said, greeting the slate haired teen.

He just got a grunt in response.

"Oh and he's not very social."

"I noticed."

Silence.

Axel wasn't really paying attention to his stupid friends anyway. His attention was on the blonde over at the other table, laughing and smiling. What made that girl so special? She was so plain and boring looking. Oh who was he kidding, she was pretty much perfect. Damn. And he thought getting Roxas would be easier now but noooo, life had to be difficult and bring Namine into the picture. And they seemed so close and happy together. How could he get in between that. Yeah, it's not really that hard for him actually. It's just, he'll kind of feel guilty after. On the other hand, she might be a better choice for him anyway. She probably knew him a lot better than he did and it seemed like they've been together for awhile. He doubt if he could get Roxas, the blonde would just end it with her.

_Sigh._

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

The next day it was a bit easier to catch the blonde alone, since his girl look-a-like lover was stuck working in the art cabin and he didn't really have to be in the kitchen the whole day. He was given a few hours to himself throughout the day. Even if they weren't really, to himself. More like, hours to be dragged around by overprotective and jealous friends then spending them alone or in the art cabin with Namine.

"Guys, where are you taking me now? Seriously, can I just rest by myself?"

"No." Both Axel and Vanitas said in unison. "And you'll see." The redhead replied, answering his first question.

"Fiiiine." Roxas sighed in defeat. There was no point in fighting these guys. You just never win.

They soon arrived to there destination. It was the Chocobo ranch. Huh, Roxas had never seen a chocobo so this was new to him. He could see some of them lazing around the field or running about. They were really big yellow birds. In a way, they kind of reminded him of his father. It kind of made him wonder why. Ah, no matter. "We're here!" The taller teen announced.

"I've realized this already." The blonde crossed his arms, waiting for them to explain themselves.

""We wanted to take you here to see them and well, maybe ride one? They're pretty awesome. And we're pretty awesome people so it's perfect!" Axel said with Vanitas nodding his head in agreement.

"Okaaay. Wait, you can ride those things?"

"Of course, _gattino._It's kind of why they are here. There is a trail we can travel on around the camp. Now come on." The italian said as they entered the stable.

The man Yuffie assigned to the Chocobo ranch was Zack and he was currently brushing a chocobo behind a stall. He didn't notice the three teens entered until they were very close. Zack was a tall man with jet black hair a bright blue eyes who looked to be in his late 30s. "Hey there kiddos. How's it going?" He greeted them.

" 'Sup. Me, Axel and _mio gattino _want to ride around the camp. Think you can hook us up?" Vanitas asked smoothly.

"For you _mio figlio_, of course. I got the best ones over outside." The elder male said to his son as he placed the brush down. "Come on, follow me out back."

Roxas was a bit confused between the two males' exchanges. They talked to each other in such a familiar fashion and both spoke in Italian and wait just a minute. . . . They had so many physical characteristics in common too. Then the lightbulb went off. "That's your dad?" He announced as  
reached the outside.

Vanitas snickered. "_Si, è mio papa. _It took you that long to notice? Xion looks exactly like him and i have his hair color and spikes."

"I'm a slow person. . . ." Roxas mumbled.

"Nah it's okay little man. Not a lot of people notice at first. Well, here you go." He motioned to the small group of chocobos out by the big tree, laying in the shade.

"Thanks Zack. You're the best." Axel said high-fiving him. It was no lie. Zack was pretty amazing guys. And who else is awesome enough to earn a title for themselves in high school? Zack the Puppy was, that's who. He was the most amazing guy in his school and definitely one of the best parents the redhead has ever met. Vanitas was one lucky dude.

"No problem." Then he ruffled his son's hair. "Behave you." He said much to the other's distaste. "And it was nice meeting you Roxas. I've heard a lot about you. You seem like a good kid. Then again, if you're anything like Cloud, I wouldn't doubt it. He was such a stickler in high school. Well, I'll see you three around later. Happy trails~!" He smiled brightly, waving to them as he walked back to the stable.

"Wha- whe- how did he?" Roxas was completely flabbergasted. There was no way!

"Cloud? Who's that?" Axel asked raising a brow.

"Cloud was my father's best friend back in his younger years. They had kind of an awesome bromance if you will. Along with Squall." Vanitas answered.

"He was?" The other two teens spoke in unison. The ravenette nodded.

Roxas laughed. "Figures. There was no avoiding you now was there?"

Vanitas looked at Roxas weirdly. "What are you talking about."

"Wait a sec. Don't tell me He's-"

"Cloud is my father." Roxas said, cutting off the redhead.

"No way! See. We were just meant to be _gattino._" He finished with a wink before he walked over to the laying chocobos.

Axel rolled his eyes as he followed the conceited teen with a sighing Roxas closely behind.

* * *

"Okay. I got this. I think. . . ." Roxas didn't really sound confident but he really was doing a fine job for a first timer. They've been traveling on the dirt path for some time, well more like 10 minutes that felt like forever to the blonde.

Axel laughed. "Don't you worry about it Rox, your doing fine."

"Lies."

"No. It's the truth."

"How so?"

"Because, even Vanitas can agree you're doing a good job. Heck you're even better than us when we first tried it!" He said simply.

Vanitas scoffed. "Stop talking about yourself _doccia_, I was already a pro."

Axel shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement. "yeah, you're right." His attention returned back to Roxas. "Okay so I was really bad at it the first time. Unlike his father, my uncle doesn't know how to handle a chocobo or took me to a chocobo ranch when I was younger."

"Whatever. " The ravenette just kept trekking along, now ahead of the other two.

The blonde chuckled a bit at the two's weird exchange. They were pretty amusing. Marluxia was right, there was never a boring day with them. "You guys are the best."They both looked back at him with weird looks. "What?"

Axel grinned widely. "That was the nicest thing you've said to us yet."

Even Vanitas smiled at that, but no. A guy like him doesn't smile, it was more like a smirk.

After that the rode around the camp, killing lots of time before it was close to when Roxas had to go back and help out with dinner. The blonde teen didn't want to go back though. He was having so much fun with the two seniors.

Of course they didn't notice the artist that watched them ride by with a bit of sadness. The look on Roxas' face was one that she's never seen before. He was genuinely happy with the two men who acted so hostile towards her. It seems like they were able to open him up and bring out another side of him; the real Roxas.

* * *

"What took yer so long, blondie! We gotta lot of work ta do," said Cid. Cid was the one assigned as head chef. He was a man well in his forties and was Hayner and Larxene's father. "I don't get how I went from bein' a pilot on an airship to a chef. I swear, the things I do for my family and friends."

"I'm sorry Mr. H." Roxas lowered his head in shame.

"Oh quit your complaining Highwind and let's get back to work." Since there was two Cid's, they made an agreement to call Hayner's father by his last name and the other stayed Cid. Of course that Cid was just known as Rikku's and Namie's father.

"Hmph. Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just get this over with." The man mumbled as he rolled up his sleeves to work.

"Hey, hey what do you think your doing?" Cid tsked.

"What da hell I do now?"

"Put that thing out, we're cooking here. Last thing I need is a kid taking a bit out of his meal and getting a mouthful of ashes." He complained as he set out all the needed ingredients for dinner.

Cid rolled his eyes as he put out his cigarette and threw it in the trash. "There, ya happy now? Gotta go and take away my happiness. Now I'm stuck with these shitty things." He said as he stuck a chocolate pocky stick in his mouth. "Actually, there not that bad. . ."

"Good. Now shut up and let's get cooking. Poor kid is sitting there bored out his mind."

Roxas laughed and shook his head. "No it's alright." He enjoyed watching the two Cid's bicker, it was funny. It made being stuck in the kitchen for a few hours worth it. It's actually been awhile since he's seen Namine's father. He was still the same he's always been and constantly reminded him if he ever hurt Nami, he'd end him. Funny how things work.

Axel sat at his table with Vanitas and pretty much the other four from yesterday. And it was also the same as yesterday too. Riku failing at getting Sora and Demyx bothering poor Zexy, a nickname that much to the other's dismay, stuck. Then there was Vani just blasting Abandon All Ship's Megawacko 2.1. His headphones were loud as shit. He definitely needed a pair like that. An easy way to drown the world out.

At the table across was Roxas with that girl and another blonde on his other side. She was Rikku, the lifeguard at the beach who tried to pants him. She was also coincidentally Namine's sister. Seems legit, he hated them both. Xion sat across from Namine and next to Kairi. The three was engrossed in their own conversation about who know what. Roxas on the other hand was busy talking to Hayner and Pence.

That's when it happened. They both looked at each other and she leaned in and- Axel slammed his hands on the table as he shot out his seat and threw the a chunk of mashed potatoes at her. The goop got her right in the face, ruining the kiss that was just about to happen.

All eyes were on the redhead afterwards. "Uh. . . FOOD FIGHT!" He shouted, ruining the tension.

All the kids shouted with glee and began to throw foods at each other. It was all fun and games for awhile but Roxas knew why he did it and was extremely peeved at him.

Before things got too out of hand, Yuffie and the security squad showed up and everyone froze. "Alright, who started it?"

With no arguments they all pointed at Axel.

The Wutai woman sighed. "I fucking knew it."

"Look I can explain." The redhead began.

"Explain what? That you pelted my girlfriend in the face with mashed potatoes for no reason?" Roxas glared at him. "What the fuck Axel. What possessed you to do something so unbelievably stupid?"

Elena looked a bit sympathetic. "Roxas, don't you think you should take this elsewhere?"

Squall shook his head. "Nah, let the kid be put on the spot. Maybe he'll think twice about acting stupid after this embarrassment."

Yuffie quickly hushed them. "This is getting good! Shut up."

"I thought you were my friend Axel. A friend wouldn't treat his friend's girlfriend like that. You and Vanitas have been complete dicks to her since you met her."

Vanitas may have been mentioned but the ravenette seemed to have disappeared when the food war broke out. So it was just Axel.

"I honestly can't believe you. You-" Roxas was then abruptly cut off.

"Do you want to fucking know why Roxas? It's because I like you okay? I. Like. You. I am enamored by you. Are you fucking happy now?" Axel finally exploded. After the sudden confession the redhead teen stormed away. "I'm going to see Vincent." He said quickly to the blonde's aunt before leaving to see the raven-haired male.

"Oh fuck. Good job, yo." Reno said, thumbs upping his nephew. Rude sighed. Of course his foolish partner would just let something like that slide. His nephew just caused a food fight and made a giant mess that both Cids were not going to be too happy about and all he understood was that Axel just confessed to the other teen. Idiot.

"Okay. . ." Yuffie watched as the redhead left. "Shit man, that was better than cable." Squall couldn't help but smile at that.

To say Roxas was shocked was a completely understatement. The teen was beyond shocked. Anymore shocked and he probably would have fainted like some cheesy movie moment. Namine wasn't. She felt this vibe from the lanky teen and it seems she was correct.

Now, what was Roxas going to do about this?

* * *

Translate:  
Italian: Disgustoso- disgusting  
l'uomo e smettere di essere un idiota- man up and stop being an idiot  
tua ragazza- your girlfriend  
mio figlio- my son  
Si, è mio papa- Yes, he is my father/dad.

If there are translations in the chapter that you don't see in here, it's cause I already translated them in earlier chapters and I'm kind of lazy lol xD

* * *

_A/N: Oh my god guys. I honestly did not think this would take forever to type ^^;;;; I'm super sorry. I hope you all love this extra long chapter. It's definitely longer than normal. I think the next few will be like this too actually but my last day of school is tomorrow and I only have four days of exams so I'm pretty sure they won't take this long to update again. _

_Axel: I thought you forgot about us. . . _

_Van: I thought you loved me. . ._

Me: I do love you guys! Don't worry. Even if my updates are late, this fic WILL be completed.

_Rox: Good. Cause i'm kind of curious as to what i'm going to do. _

_Me: I don't even know :D/shot_

_Sora: Review/Fav/Alert~_

_Riku: And-_

_Rikku: And we shall see you all next chapter~!_

_Riku: That was my line. . . ._

_Rikku: Really? -looks- Oh, whoops. xD;_

_Sora and Rox: Baaaaka._


	13. Chapter 13

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not? **

_DIsclaimer: I now own FF7 Advent Children in Blu-ray :D Now if only that was Final Fantasy itself as well as Kingdom Hearts. *sigh* Sadly, I do not own either of the two franchises, they are owned by Square Enix._

_Thanks for the reviews guys~! _

_P.S. Did I Forget to mention the two Cids are the ones from FF7 and FF10? Yes? Sorry guys. . .OTL_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Camp Kisaragi's Valentine_  
_Part 3: Why are relationships so complicated?_

Axel was currently having a stare down with Vincent in his office. He sat there in a seat in front of the elder's desk. He was none too pleased with the news he'd received. Vincent came to the conclusion that the redhead was a compulsive, hard-headed idiot. It seems he never thinks before he acted at all and that was clearly a problem.

He sighed. "Somehow I knew you were going to be the first person in my office. Tell me, what exactly happened in there?"

"I was being stupid."

"Yes, we've already established that. Why were you 'being stupid'? You need to be more specific or you will be punished worse."

"Okay." Axel cleared his throat and sat up. "Look here, I saw Roxas and Namine about to kiss, got jealous and threw that slop you call food at her. The end." The teen said blatantly.

Vincent blinked. Well that was easy. The kid was being completely honest. He remembered when it was a lot harder two years ago. Both the other and the ravenette were a hassle and never gave in so easily. Made him want to pull out Cerberus, almost. "Oh really?"

"Really."

"I see. Well, I have no choice then, you are to clean up the whole cafeteria by yourself and apologize to Roxas and Namine. Both Cid's too. Then you will stay here with me fo-"

"Actually Vincent, Yuffie's rules were to, if I remember correctly, 'do not hit on the staff, paintball gun wars in the living quarters; keep those in the woods, shove sea-salt ice cream in people's swim wear and letting all the chocobos out.' Not once did I hear, 'and cause food fights.'" He said cockily with a smirk, cutting off the other male.

Vincent sat back in his chair. "Look at you finding loopholes. Fine, you win for now but you're still going to apologize and clean up the cafeteria when everyone's done. Now get out of here." He said, waving the teen off and turning around in his chair back to his computer.

"That's it?"

"That's it." The elder replied at he went back to typing up some papers.

"Thank man, you're the best! LOVE YOU~" He shouted, blowing the older male a kiss as he exited his office.

Vincent sighed again with a small smile gracing his face. "Kids."

* * *

(Note: A few hour time skip here)

"I swear ta god, Imma kick the kid's ass who did this. I can't handle this bullshit." Cid cursed as he examined the messy cafeteria. He lit another cigarette and went outside. When he looked up from the light he saw Axel approaching. "Yer the one who made that mess?"

Axel lowered his head in shame. "I started it, yes. I'm sorry, sir."

Cid chuckled. "Nah, it's 'kay kiddo. Just clean it up. Roxy's already startin' in there."

The other Cid joined them outside. He laughed. "What happened to kicking his ass?"

"Fuck you. I like this kid. So yeah, favoritism saved his ass." Cid said in defense.

"Right, okay. Whatever you say, Highwind."

"I'm just going to go in now. . ." Axel said quickly as he got past the two and entered the cafe. Last thing he needed was to get stuck in between one of their arguments. He's having enough problems as it is.

Cid, or Mr. Highwind, was right. There was Roxas mopping a spot on the floor. He looked sad, thoughtful and. . . disappointed? Right, of course he was. That was a complete asshole move of him. Then again, can you blame a guy? "Need help?" He asked coolly.

Roxas looked over at him for a split second before returning back to mopping. Ignored.

"Hellooooo? I'm talking to you."

Still no reply.

"Look, Rox, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm going to apologize to Namine too when I'm done here. Please, just please don't hate me. I know I can be a compulsive idiot at times but I meant what I said. I do like you. I like you a lot and it drives me up the walls. So yeah, I was wrong to act out of jealousy but I couldn't stand seeing you act like that towards her anymore and visa versa. I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" His voice as he spoke was very sincere. He meant every word he said. Since he'd already confessed to Roxas, what was the point in holding back anymore?

Roxas stopped mopping and sighed placing it back in the bucket. He looked back at Axel and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Who would have thought this whole time the guy he began to have feelings for was actually returning them? It made him feel giddy on the inside but he kept a static look on his face as he spoke, "I can never stay mad at you, Axel. I forgave you a long time ago."

Axel gave him a confused looked. Roxas sighed and explained, "You see, I like you too, a lot and that's a problem. I shouldn't be liking you at all. It's wrong and I still have Namine and that makes me a bad boyfriend because I'm emotionally cheating on her. That's not fair to her. I don't want to hurt her because she's still my friend." He sobbed as tears began to fall.

The redhead approached the smaller teen and held him close in comfort. "Shh, It's okay Roxas, relax."

"No, it's not okay! You don't understand. This is a problem Axel." He looked up at the other through watery eyes as he continued. "I like you and I want to be with you so badly but I just can't. I can't leave her and yet I need you."

"And I'll always be right here. Don't worry about it. We'll figure out this whole mess, okay. Please stop crying Roxy. I like it better when you smile." He said trying to cheer the blonde up.

Roxas did smile. "You're such a cheese ball."

"But you like this cheese ball!" He smirked victoriously.

"Yeah. . . I guess I do."

It was as if time had stopped. It was just the two of them in there, literally. Everything was silent as the two slowly inched closer to each other, their faces only centimeters away. Then Axel closed the small gap and brought their lips together. The two shared a kiss before they were brought back to reality and had to clean up.

Why were things so complicated?

* * *

Namine and Xion were walking around the camp, just talking about everything before she brought up the real reason she wanted to speak to the ravenette. "Xion, what do you think I should do? I'm worried."

"Huh? What do ya mean, girly?" Xion arched a brow, confused in the sudden change of subject.

"About Roxas. It's obvious he's just not that into me anymore. He thinks I don't notice but I do. It's like he has to push himself to act like a boyfriend should towards me yet when he's with Axel, he's this whole other person; The real Roxas none of us back at the Islands were able to see. I would fight back but I feel as though I have already lost." She said sadly. It hurt her to admit this but she had to let it all out. Besides, Xion was no stranger. In fact, the ravenette had been a close friend from online when she was in her Rping stage and she was happy to finally meet her face to face instead of behind a screen on skype or in picture.

Xion understood perfectly well. It was like her with Axel but then again, she was just using him from the very beginning, the same way he was using her. Axel used her to hide the fact he was gay and she used him to because she was in denial. She didn't want to admit she was a lesbian and had completely fallen for her online friend. It was insane. So she pushed herself to have feeling for the redhead to try and get rid of those other feelings for the blonde girl in front of her. When Roxas came into the picture, she knew for sure it was no use. Her ex-boyfriend was no longer into pretending and instead of trying to keep him, she let him go and came to accept the way she was. If Axel could, so can she. "I'm really sorry Namine. I know how you feel, honestly I do and I'm not just saying that. I hate when people do that shit though man, It's like, 'Bitch pleaasseee, you don't know nothin'!'" She said in a funny sounding ghetto tone.

This made the petite blonde laugh. "It's true but I know you. You do mean it and I have to thank you for being such a good friend to me."

_'Ouch, friendzoned. It's okay Xion, there's still a chance, don't give up yet.'_"You know, to help you with this problem, if you know for sure Roxas doesn't feel the same way as before and you do really like him, you should let him go. I know it sounds terrible but in the end, if you stay with him, you end up getting hurt even worse. Ever hear 'if you love something, set it free?' Well now is one of those times that dumbass saying comes into some good use. Besides, I know someone who likes you very much and if you give them a chance, you might end up liking them back and forget and Roxas. Hell, maybe even like them a whole lot more than that goofball."

"Oh yeah, like who?" Namine asked curiously.

_'Okay, it's now or never.' _"Me." There she said it. Boy did she feel better, like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"You?" Namine was definitely a bit shocked. She couldn't believe she didn't notice it before. Xion liked her and it made her very happy to know.

"Hell yeah! Who else other than this sexy thing?" The italian female laughed. Now she sounded like her brother. That stupid conceited jerk.

Namine smiled happily. "That makes me so happy. You don't even know."

"I'm glad. That was my goal, you know?" Xion grinned.

"I may not be able to return your feeling so quickly but I wouldn't mind giving it a try. I like you too Xion, maybe not as much as you do or maybe not the same way but I would still like to give it a shot if you would allow it?"

Xion smiled softly. That girl was simply just the cutest thing. "Of course. Now come on and let's get back to the cabin, it's getting kind of chilly out here."

"Yes~!" Namine giggled and held the other girl's hand.

"Whoa there chicky, not so fast."

The pale blonde retracted her hand."Whoops I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Xion silenced the girl with a kiss and pulled back. "Now let's go." She held out her hand in which the other grabbed it and intertwined it with her own.

The two walked back together on silence. Namine knew what she should do and would take action tomorrow.

Maybe, things aren't so complicated?

* * *

The next day, Axel woke up feeling good. He kissed Roxas. He fucking kissed Roxas Strife. _'Hell to the yeah. IN YO FACE VANITAS. GO CHOKE ON SOME PIZZA YA ITALIAN SUCKER.' _That thought made him laugh so hard. If only the sleeping italian male could hear his thoughts. What a show Sora and Riku would have the pleasure of seeing. Poor Roxas had to go and make breakfast so he'd get to miss such an amusing event.

"The hell you laughing about. You sound like some demented hyena." Speak, or think, of the devil and he awakens.

"Nothing~."

"Fucking liar. It's about me right?"

"Maybe."

"_Andare a morire stronzo." _Vanitas cursed in his native tongue.

"_Jag älskar dig också_." He really had no idea what the other said so he decided to say nice things in his own language to throw the Italian off.

"_Ti rompo il culo."_The ravenette threatened.

"_Du ser riktigt trevlig fin dag._" The lanky teen began to laugh.

"_Sì, continuerò a ridere e ti finisce, cazzo stupido." _He mumbled as he laid back down.

Axel just kept laughing.

Riku couldn't help but laugh too. "What you laughing at, silver?"

"Ooooh silver, so threatening. Nothing, it's funny how upset you're getting when that whole time he was saying nice things." Riku answered smartly. It pays off learning the languages your friends can speak.

"Are you serious?" Vanitas glared at the redhead, a knowing smirk was on the others face. "You're a dick, _amico._"

"I know~." He cooed happily.

In case your wondering, RIku woke up during their little exchange and Sora is still currently asleep. "Get up. If I can't sleep, neither can you." Vanitas slammed a pillow at the poor boys face and he yelped. Well, he was asleep. . . .

"What the hell? You such a dick!" Sora shouted to the ravenette.

"Guess we are two dicks in some boxers, bro." Vanitas said, coming up with his own perverse version of 'two peas in a pod.'

"You're so weird, dude." Axel laughed.

"Riiiku tell him something!"

"Stop picking on him. You wouldn't like it if Reno busted up in here and did that to you." Okay, that definitely hit the spot. Vanitas _hated_when the fucker did that shit to him with a burning passion.

"Okay fine, sorry." He apologized. Damn he's going soft or maybe it's just the threat of Reno coming up in here that got him to say it. Yeah that's it.

"Thank you."

They all then got dressed and headed out to do their own little thing. Axel going to, of course, the cafeteria where a little blonde was waiting for him, with an annoying italian tag along.

* * *

Once the two teens grabbed Roxas away from the messy kitchen the trio walked along the dirt path. "Dudes, I got an idea. Why don't we go for a swim?"

"Sounds cool to me." Vanitas shrugged, agreeing to the redheads suggestion.

"Suuuure." Once the blonde agreed they all decided to head back to the cabin to get their swim wear except. . .

"Axel." Vincent said sternly. "May I please speak to you in my office?"

"_Ja_, no problem. I'll meet you guys there, okay?" He said before following the elder male.

"Well I guess it's just you and me, _gattino~"_He cooed out.

Roxas playfully rolled his eyes. "Oh joy."

* * *

They walked down the path along the lake, passing the short docks as they talked. They both now had on their bathing suits and carried their towels with them. As they walked by he saw Hayner, Pence and Olette hanging off the edge on one dock eating sea-salt ice cream and Tidus and Yuna on another, having a picnic it looked like. Then one the third dock he was a very familiar pink-haired female with a man he's never seen before. "Hey, isn't that Serah?" Roxas asked, pointing to the pinkette sitting on the edge of one of the docks with another guy. This guy had straight brown hair that reached above his shoulders and crystal blue eyes. He kind of looked like an older version of Sora with flat, tame hair, minus the no tan.

Vanitas looked. "Huh? Oh yeah. That's her alright."

"And who's that?"

"Remember before I said there was another guy who really did like her and cared about her?"

"Yeah." Roxas said quickly, wanting him to get to the point already.

"Well that's him." Vanitas answered.

"Well clearly. I want to know his name." Roxas stated as though it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, right. It's Noel. He shares a cabin with Demyx and them." He explained.

"Oh I see." The blonde watched the two figures as they talked like no one else was there to see them. Noel said something to make her laugh and she gently pushed him. They were so cute together and Serah actually looked happy. It's a good thing that douchebag Snow got in trouble before the trip and was banned from it. Now the kind pinkette can actually enjoy her time here and with a guy who actually likes her. There was something that didn't seem right though. "Why does she still say with Snow if he's the better choice?"

"That's something I can't say. Come on, let's mind our own business and get out of here."

Wow, relationships are complicated.

* * *

"HEY I SAID STOP SPLASHING WATER AT ME!" Rikku shouted out in distaste at the two boys. Roxas always loved messing with namine's older sister.

"Make us!" Vanitas shouted.

"I could banned you from the lake you know!" She threatened.

"Oh C'mon Rikku. They're just having fun, ya?" Wakka, a fellow lifeguard said.

"I guess. . ." She sighed out. Then out of nowhere she pulled out a water gun and sprayed Vanitas and Roxas with ice cold water. "Sneak attack!" She laughed out.

"Hey no fair! That's was cheap!" The blonde chuckled as he dove back into the water.

At this time Axel finally made it to the lake with Demyx, Zexion, Riku and Sora close behind. More guest to join the party~. "Hey guys! Don't start the fun without us!" Axel shouted out.

"Come on! Get over here already, Axel! The water's great!" Roxas shouted back, waving them over.

"Oh great more babysitting for us, eh Wakka?" Rikku smiled, shaking her head. She honestly didn't mind the boys, they were very entertaining and that's just what she needed for this boring job. Some goddamn amusement. She just wanted to complain anyway.

Wakka laughed. "I guess so, Rikku but hey, at least their a show, eh?" He replied.

"You got that right!" She exclaimed, going back to her seatpost.

Sora, Roxas, Vanitas, Demyx and Axel were the only ones in the water. Riku and Zexion just stayed back and sat in the sand. Zexion wasn't too fond of water and prefered to just watch and read while Riku just wasn't much a beach person in general and normally just stayed on the sand for a while before the bubbly brunette would run over and drag him to the water anyway.

Sora and Roxas were laughing away as they splashed each other with water when Axel went behind Roxas and Vanitas behind Sora. They both quickly dunk the twins into the water and ran away before they could retaliate. The twins flailed about and when Roxas regained control he glared at the redhead as if to say 'oh you're going to get it now.' Sora was helped out by Demyx because the mohaked teen got all worried he would drown. "Dude, This is the shallow end and I'm not a little kid. I'm totally fine!" Sora said with a huge grin.

"SO? That doesn't mean you can't drown! I did before!" He flailed about.

They giggled. "I was going to say, only an idiot would find a way to drown in 3 feet of water, and then I ended up being proven correct!" Roxas barked out.

"Fine. Forget you guys. . ." He mumbled. "HEY ZEXY~ COME PLAY WITH ME!"

"SHUT UP YOU SOUND LIKE SOME CREEPY PEDOPHILE. PLAY WITH YOURSELF AND LEAVE ME ALONE." The slate-haired teen shout back.

Axel rolled his eyes and stuck up behind the pouty teen. Without warning, he dunked him into the water too. Everyone began to laugh again. Except for Zexion.

"YOU'RE ALL A BUNCHA BULLIES." Demyx fumed as he began to pout.

As the five idiots goofed off in the water the other two sat in silence in the sand. Riku looked over at the quiet teen. "Not much of a beach person?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why stay back?"

"I hate the water."

"That's preposterous. There must be a true legitimate explanation."

"Fine. Just like the idiot over there, I almost drowned because I didn't know how to swim. Now I hate going into the water unless it's to cleanse myself in the comforts of my bathroom or any shower. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to reading my book." Zexion explained rather blatantly. Drowning wasn't something people easily threw around and said, unless you're Demyx and he just flat out said it like it was nothing.

Riku just nodded his head. "Right, riiight. Now I get it."

"It's funny how your vocabulary and grammar changes. You tend to say things at a higher level which makes you seem like a brighter individual than the rest but then you go back to sounding like the average teen. Why?" Zexion's turn to ask a question.

The silverette just shrugged. "No reason at all." Then he thought about it and decided to tell him anyway since they're practically strangers yet the kid told him something private anyway. "My father always makes me out to be this wonderful son and has all this high expectations for me and well, learning how to speak properly and using all those fancy words shows off that I know my stuff to others. See my father owns a business so he expects his sons to have a good outlook and a great background to make the family and him look good. That and, it always comes in handy when you want to mess with people's heads." He finished off with a joke. "It's funny."

Zexion smiled a bit. "Right."

"HEY RIKU STOP CHEATING ON SORA AND GET YOUR WHITE ASS OVER HERE!" Axel yelled, ruining the moment. Not a romantic moment, a heartfelt moment, ya goofs.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR, I SAW ZEXY FIRST!" Demyx whined out.

The two teens on the sand groaned. They were friends with idiots but they were their idiots.

* * *

"Yuffie was right, better than cable." Rikku said with a laugh.

"Ya, you got that right." Wakka laughed with her when he noticed three girls walking over. "Looks like we got some more coming."

"Just greaaaaat- Oh it's Namine and the other two! Karry and Xiao? I forgot. . ." SHe shrugged. "Oh well. HEY GUYS!" She waved enthusiastically over to the three girls.

They all returned the waves and laid down a blanket. Kairi wore a pink bikini in hopes it would show off her body well, she wanted to catch Riku's attention. Why couldn't she just take the hint he wasn't interested? Xion was in guy trunks and a black tank top wifebeater. Yeah, she was definitely not the girly type, it was so her. Namine wore a white one-piece bathing suit with a cloth wrapped around her waist.

Roxas saw her and waved as he began to walk over to her.

Axel said nothing, he promised not to do anything stupid and contain his jealousy.

"Hey, Nami. What's up?" He asked happily when he reached her.

Namine looked over at Xion before turning back to her boyfriend.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Translations:  
Italian: Andare a morire stronzo- Go die asshole.  
Ti rompo il culo- I'll kick your ass  
Sì, continuerò a ridere e ti finisce, cazzo stupido- Yes/Yeah, keep laughing and I'll end you, stupid fuck.  
Amico- friend  
Swedish: Jag älskar dig också- I love you too.  
Du ser riktigt trevlig fin dag- You look really nice today.  
ja- yes/yeah

* * *

_A/N: Aaaaaaand I think that's a good place to stop, how about you? *dodges the pitch forks* Haha, just kidding, that's such a lame cliff-hanger xD See told you these chapters were going to be longer. I'm like doubling the word count of the original average of about 2,000 words. So much is going on man. Axel and Roxas, Xion and Namine, Serah and Noel, let's not forget Riku and Sora still have to get together and Demyx and Zexy too! Damn, this becoming more like Camp Hook-up xDD lololo- Anyone notice the theme here? Relationships. I bet you're all like "Well duuuuhhhhh." xDD Well tell me what you all think. Reviews are love and I know there are a bunch of readers out there. Even if it's just "This is good." or "That sucked." I need some more motivation besides my friend nagging me on the computer next to mine. lol_  
_Oh yeah and one more thing, i know in the first chapter I said i had two other fic ideas and shiz well i decided against posting them up. i can barely keep up with this one xD i'll just do one at a time. lol late notice is late._

_Rikku: YES I ACTUALLY HAVE LINES IN THIS ONE!_

_Me: Yup. *hugs* I always wanted to hug my favorite FFX character |D _

_Rikku: pfffft- I thought that was Tidus._

_Me: shhhhhhh._

_Rox: I'mfuckedi'mfuckedi'mfuckedi'mfuckedi'mfucked-_

_Axel: whooooa there. Why?_

_Rox: She knows and no I'm dead._

_Xion: Shut up you baby. You won't know until next chapter._

_Namine: Yes, so please, Fav/Alert and/or Review. _

_Kairi: BYE GUYS~! 8DDD_


	14. Chapter 14

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not? **

_Disclaimer: Maybe one day. . . ._

_Wonderland's Finest: I'm happy you love it~ :D Thank you for the review and i hope you love this chapter like the rest :)_  
_ThisIsWar30: XD Screw work, fanfics are more important. Oh my~ I was wondering where the ring came from! -was literally wearing a ring when i read it- lol _  
_Omg. them quotes. I was laughing. I couldn't believe I wrote those in there XD and don't worry, I will _not_ be quitting this story. I have decided to just not think about the similarities. and lol it's okay, your reviews have me grinning like a fool every time and laugh. Btw i got a 93~! I ACED THAT BITCH!/shot Anyways, Enjoy the update ~ :DD I look forward to your review -like always- _  
_blood as soft as silk: I'm glad to hear that~ I hope this story continues to please you. lol that sounds weird. shut up dirty mind. Anyways, thank you for the review and i hope you like this chapter :3_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Camp Kisaragi's Valentine_  
_Part 4: A Talk, A Problem, and a few. . . Confessions?_

"We need to talk."

Roxas wasn't going to lie, he wasn't expecting to hear that come out of her mouth. He knew it would come eventually but he didn't expect it to be so fast. No he wasn't jumping to any conclusions. It's just that normally when a person in a relationship says that to their partner, it meant they wanted to break up or something. So that meant she found out about. . . He blushed, thinking back to the kiss he and Axel shared last night. Then he shook the thought out of his mind. No, he had to focus. "Okay. What about?"

"Not here. Follow me." She said, taking his hand and walking away from the other two girls.

Once they were at a safe distance, she turned towards him to speak. "I've been thinking and. . ." She trailed off.

"I know what you're going to say." Roxas hung his head. "I understand."

Namine smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I love you, I really do but, it seems you found someone else to love who deeply cares about you too in return and well, so have I. I think it's for the best that we go separate ways. Just don't forget, I am still your _best friend _before I am your _ex-girlfriend. _So it won't stop us from seeing each other and hanging out again and whatnot, okay?"

Roxas returned the smile. At least this wasn't going to cause him to lose his closest friend; He didn't want to lose Namine. That's all that truly mattered. Wait a sec. . . "You found someone too?" He asked, a bit astonished. He didn't want to sound rude, Namine was very sweet and pretty so it wouldn't be hard for her to find someone else, he was just curious as to who it was.

The blonde girl giggled and nodded a yes.

"Oh my god, who?" He exclaimed.

"Xion."

"Xion?"

"Yes. She was my role-play partner online way back when and then became my skype friend. Now I finally meet her face-to-face and she told me last night she had always liked me and well, i kind of want to give it a try." She explained.

"Oh wow, that's awesome! I never knew that. And here I thought I knew everything about you and you just met her here. It's such a small world after all. " He laughed. "Well now that, that whole ordeal is established, wanna go back and have some fun? You know, like old times?"

"Of course, _friend._" She laughed.

"Ouch. I'm going to have to get used to that. . ." He feigned hurt.

"Oh shut it." She playfully shoved him. "Last one back is rotten egg!" She challenged as she ran back.

"No Fair! You gave yourself a headstart!" He shouted as he chased after her.

Now that, that was solved. there should be no more problems. . . right?

* * *

Dinner had passed and Roxas was finishing up the last of the dishes before heading out the door. Once again, the two Cids were going at it. It was pretty funny some days but it also got kind of old. They were both so childish. They didn't even notice he was done and was no longer in the kitchen, but outside.

The boy sighed as he walked down the dirt path, thinking about today's earlier event with Namine. He had still yet to tell everyone else but they probably figured it out by now.

He continued his trek towards the cabin when he heard his cousin yell, "ROXAS WATCH OUT!" It was a little too late. The ball smacked him in the back of the head and he went down.

"Roxas! I'm sooooooo sorry! Are you alright?" The brunette asked a little panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just you know, a minor concussion with a helping of internal bleeding." He replied sarcastically, sitting up and rubbing the abused spot on the back of his head.

"Duuuuuuuude, you really are bleeding!" Sora exclaimed, pointing to the other teens forehead.

"What?" He touched his forehead and sure enough when he retracted his hand, there were blood on his fingers. He must have face planted the ground pretty hard.

"You should go see Aerith and get that cleaned so it won't get infected. I'm sorry Roxas."

"Nah it's alright. You're clumsiness can be a bit much but I'm used to it. Go back to playing with Riku." He said motioning for him to go back.

"How'd you know it wa-"

"Dude, bro. i'm your cousin. I know you better than anyone. That and you're _always_with him and you make it pretty obvious as to why." Roxas cooed out.

"Sh-shut up! So maybe I do like him okay? Don't tell anyone or you _will_end up with a concussion." He threatened, a faint blush evident upon his features.

"Relax, my lips are sealed. Just go." He tried to shoo away his cousin once again as he headed back in the direction he came from to go to the Nurse's cabin.

That's cute. He always knew Sora liked Riku but he was just teasing him. He didn't expect the boy to go and admit to it. Now if only he could have said that in front of the silver-haired teen. Maybe then something would happen between them. It seems like the only ones oblivious to the feeling they have for each other are they themselves. _Someone_ need to confess to the other already.

"Hey Aerith. I need some help." He said as he entered the cabin.

"Of course, i'll be right ther- Oh my god, Roxas what happened?" She asked worriedly as she finished bandaging up a kid's hand and making her way over.

"I kind of got hit in the head with a ball and hit the ground, hard. I think I landed on a rock or something." He explained to the worried woman.

"Okay, just sit right over there and I'll be right back." She said, heading off to the back room.

Roxas sat down as he was told. When he looked at the other kid the brunette woman was helping out, it was Noel. "Wow, what happened to you?" He asked, noticing the hand.

Noel looked over at the strange kid who he noticed hanging around Serah before then back at his hand. "Well i guess I can tell you since you're a good friend of Serah's." He looked back at the blonde. " Seifer got all up in her face and threatened to tell Snow about us. Even though there really is no 'us' officially, it still struck a nerve with her and she panicked and shit. Then Seifer pushed her and I punched him in the face. He ran away. Serah got mad at me and said i was only making it worse that way and it pissed me off. I didn't want to be foolish and take my anger out on her so i punched the tree instead and fucked up my hand. End of story."

"Damn, Seifer's such an asshole." Roxas stated with a scowl.

"Yeah, I know. Snow's no better. I just wish she would just dump the guy."

"Why can't she?" Roxas asked, hoping he'd get a real answer this time.

"Well, she-"

"I'm back!" Aerith announced as she returned with some nitrogen peroxide and a band aid. "Now come here so we can clean that up." She motioned him over.

Roxas inwardly cursed. Just when he was about to get a legitimate answer. He flinched when the wipe touched his cut. It kind of burned. It shouldn't really but it did. Then she put the band aid on when she was done. Because his bangs were so long, it wasn't really all that noticeable.

"There. Now be careful on the walk back." She turned to Noel. "I still need to talk to you." He said as a reply.

Roxas waved to him with a sympathetic look and left. Now he was back to heading to his cabin again. He couldn't wait to just lay down and rest already. This time hopefully nothing will happened to him on his way back.

Nothing did happen to him but a distant call of his name caused him to stop and look around. Then he saw Axel running towards him and he mentally groaned.

"Hey, Rox!" The redhead greeted him as he finally made it to the blonde. He stopped to breathe. "Come on, follow me!" He said and pulled the teen to follow.

This caused him to let out another groan. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

He would facepalm if he could. This was just ridiculous. All he wanted was to sleep and be left alone in peace.

* * *

"Check this out." He said as he moved out of the blonde's way.

What Roxas saw was simply beautiful. The sun was setting over the water in the horizon and they were standing on a high cliff that gave them such a view. A little away towards the right was the city with all of the lights coming from the buildings and cars, it looked wonderful. "Wow, Axel, this is. . this is amazing!" He said. Honestly, he couldn't find the right words to describe it. Wutai was a very beautiful place.

"I Knew you would appreciate the view. It may not be our clock tower spot but it's the next best thing. I found it last time was here and almost forgot about it. When I stumbled upon it again, I knew I had to show you too. That way this could be our spot here. Even if this is my last time coming to this camp. Just the thought, y'know?" He smiled. "Let's sit." He said as he sat at the edge.

"Too bad we don't have any sea-salt ice cream." He said with a laugh, sitting next to the older teen.

"I know. That's the only thing missing from this."

After that, everything was silent. They just sat there taking in the view and watching the sunset. It was calm and peaceful. Suddenly, Roxas didn't care if the redhead pulled him away from his venture back to bed. This was better than any dream he would have had; sitting there with Axel as the sun set. It was like some cliched movie moment in a way. Then again, those types of thing happened too often to be referred to as cliched. It was something a lot of couples did. Roxas remembered, he was no longer with Namine so now he _could_be together with Axel. He wondered if the other knew. Only one way to find out. "Hey Axel."

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that earlier. . . Namine and I broke up." He said looking a bit saddened. " I'm happy we did and that we are still going to be friends but I'm still a bit sad about it. I feel relieved yet depressed."

Axel looked at him and grabbed his hand. He had a sincere look on his face. "It's okay, Roxas. It's not easy getting out of a relationship. Especially one as close as yours and Namine's. I'm sorry to hear that. . . Is what I'd like to say but I'm pretty freaking happy to hear that you two aren't together! It means you are now mine~!" He finished with a laugh.

Roxas punched him in the arm. "Of course you are, you dick." He laughed with him then got serious again."She knew the whole time you know. That's why she broke it off. Well, and she has Xion now."

"She is a smart girl so i'd assume she realized it by now. Wait, did you just say Xion?" He asked suddenly as if it just processed through his mind.

He nodded and told him what Namine said. "Crazy right?"

Axel laughed. :Hell yeah it is. Wow, so our girlfriends left us for each other. You know what that means?"

"What?"

"We should do the same." Axel said seriously. Now he and Roxas really could be together with no problems and he knew the blonde was thinking the same.

Roxas shook his head. "Not so fast."

"What, why? I like you, you like me and now we are both single without any complications in the way. I don't see why we can't get together. Now that's just not ri-" He was cut off with a pair of lips placed upon his own to silence him.

Roxas pulled away. "I was only kidding." He giggled a bit.

:I see what you did there, you sneaky twerp!" Axel laughed and pulled him closer.

"I can do a lot more too~." He said with a smirk.

"Ooh la la~ And what would that be?"

"You'll see." Roxas said, looking back out at the view, using the redhead's earlier words against him.

"Ah, what a turn off." Axel grumbled.

Roxas sighed. "You pervert."

"You love it."

"Unfortunately."

The two shared another kiss before looking back at the disappearing sun and the stars that began to show. Roxas rested his head against Axel's chest. It was such a cheesy romance movie moment, but Roxas could care less. Those movie moments were always the best anyway. Besides, at that moment, everything just seemed so _right._

* * *

(Anyone want to check up on Sora and Riku? No? Well too bad. . )

"Hey, what took you so long to get it?" Riku questioned when his friend finally arrived with their missing ball.

"Sorry 'Ku. I kind of had to deal with Roxy for a bit. . ." He laughed it off. "Let's get back to our game!"

"Okay. . ?" Riku was a bit confused but paid no mind to it. It wasn't all that important to him anyway.

The two boys continued to compete against each other in soccer, which they soon learned wasn't as fun with only two people instead of real teams. After awhile, they decided to call it quits. Now they were just aimlessly walking around the camp. Both boys' minds were conflicted during this. They were both thinking similar things too. _'Does he like me?' _and _'Should I just confess?'_

_'Maybe I should ask if he likes me.'_The brunette thought. He took a deep breathe. "Hey Riku." He started.

"Yes?"

"Do you. . . like. . ." He trailed off. He wanted to say it, but it's like the rest of him was shouting 'NO DON'T'.

"Like?" Riku repeated. He was a bit confused on what was happening. "Like what?"

"Like. . . anyone?" Sora mentally slapped himself. _'Wow, I suck. Oh well at least i'll know if he _does _like someone.' _

Riku thought about it. Should he tell him now or . . .? "Yes, I do."

Sora's eyes lit up in pure curiosity. "Really? Who?" He asked quickly after the other answered.

Riku averted his gaze elsewhere. "I can't tell you." Sora stopped walking, this in turn made him stop too. They stared there with him looking at the ground and Sora staring at him intently.

"And why not?" Sora huffed, crossing his arms. Now he felt a bit offended. "I thought we were friends. _Best Friends._ Don't they tell each other these things?" Wow, now he felt like a hypocrite. He's not exactly telling him who he likes._ 'Only because it is him!' _His inner voice told his thinking mind. And now he's having an internal argument with himself? Just great, he's gone mad!

"Because I can't." _'Because it's you.'_' Both his voice and thoughts answered. Vanitas and Axel were right. He was a punk. A punk who just couldn't confess to the smaller teen in front of him.

"Oh I see. . . So, what are they like?" He asked curiously. Maybe he can't get a name from him but he could probably figure it out through description.

A lightbulb went off in Riku's mind. He could confess to him with actually confessing to him this way! Why didn't he think of it before. Because he's stupid. _'Am not.'_Oh great, now he's having an internal argument with himself too? Insanity. "Let's see. He's short, like your height short and is absolutely adorable. He has a bubbly personality that helps him get along with pretty much everyone, besides well, Vanitas and Axel. His father scares me and his mother is the most kindest woman I've ever met. His family is the best. I'm always with him. He's my best friend I've been in love with since forever." He admitted, getting as detailed as he possibly could. Sora is a bit dim witted and knowing that, he had to make sure it sounded just like the other male in every aspect.

Sora thought about who it could be but as Riku kept going, realization hit him and then with that last sentence he was pretty positive the other was talking about him. Riku like him and always has just like he did. He looked at Riku with a slight shocked expression. ". . .Me?"_'No, the tooth fairy.' 'Shut up inner voice!'_Okay, he seriously needed to stop that.

Riku nodded. He grabbed Sora's hand. Time to finally just let it all out and make a true confession."Yes, you. I have liked you for a long time. Long enough to know it's more than some silly infatuation. Not a second goes by when you're not on my mind somehow. I love everything about you and everyday I just want to be near you. I want to be with you Sora and I want you to be mine."

He couldn't help it. He just couldn't hold in the tears that fell from his eyes. Riku liked him back. Riku felt the same way he does and said the most sweetest things ever to him. That confession made his heart flutter in happiness. "You don't know how happy you just made me, Riku." He wiped away his tears with the hand the silverette wasn't holding. "I-I like you too and the same as you, I felt this way towards you for a long time." He finally let out.

Riku felt a wave of relief wash over him. Then he realized. "We are idiots."

This made Sora laugh. "Yes we are. It took us this long to admit our feeling towards each other."

"Oh well. We are together now. That's all that matters." He smiled warmly.

Sora returned it, nodding his head in agreement. "Of course! Now, come on. Let's go back to the cabin and tell everyone. "

Riku sighed, predicting such events that would take place."I can see it now. 'Finally! We thought you two would never hook up!' and 'It only took fifty years. . ' Let's just say, we're going to be walking into a lot of sarcastic comments."

Sora giggled as manly as he could cause you know, men don't really giggle. Shut up. "Thats are friends for you."

"I know, the assholes. Now come on." He said, leading the way back to there cabin. They walked hand in hand together to their lovely temporary living space and friends.

"About damn time. It only took, what, ten years?" Yuffie huffed as she watched the two walk away happily.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "They were young children then who just met. That'd make no sense."

Yuffie sighed and patted her husband on the back. "Love has no boundaries my friend. It was at first sight for them."

The dark-haired male chuckled a bit. "I suppose you are right."

* * *

( Zemyx time? Zemyx time! :D )

"For the last time Demyx, LEAVE ME ALONE." The slate-haired teen said with emphasis towards the end.

"I can't do that. We are the only ones here in the cabin so you're the only one I can talk to."

"Are you for real? Do you really have to constantly converse with those around you on a daily basis? Is there no off button?" Zexion asked sarcastically. He has been trying to read the same book since he got to this blasted camp. It normally only took him a day, at most two, to finish a book.

"No, but it's nice to talk." Demyx got a sad look in his eyes. " If you want, I'll shut up. . ."

"Good." Was all the other teen had to then filled the cabin. Now he could concentrate on his book and. . ."Will you stop that?" He sighed exasperated. The other was being completely childish for his age. Demyx had on his best kicked puppy dog look he could muster and quivered his lower lip. He even let out fake whines!_ 'What was wrong with this guy! Was he dropped on his head as a child?' _Zexion closed his book and set it aside. There was no was he was going to finish the book now. Not with _that_staring at him. "Fine. Let's talk."

"Yay~!" The dirty blonde cheered. He won, like always. After all, no one can resist the face. They all break eventually. A nice little trick he learned from Sora. "Okay, why don't we ask each other questions then? So we can get to know each other. I'll start."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Oh joy."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Your mom."

Demyx frowned slightly before smiling once again. "My mom isn't a color, silly!" He said.

"No, but purple is."

"So it's purple? Somehow I was expecting black or something. Mine's is blue." He laughed.

Zexion's eyebrow twitched. "What's that suppose to mean? I can like bright colors? Or because i look 'emo' it has to be black?" He asked, feeling slightly offended.

Demyx shook his head vigorously. "N-no! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

The slate-haired teen sighed. "Very well. Next question."

"Do you do anything besides reading?"

Zexion thought about this for a little. "Not really. It's what I mostly do but I can also play the violin. It was something mother wanted me to learn."

"No way! That's cool. I would have never guessed! You're just full of surprises." Demyx exclaimed. "As you already know, I can play the sitar." He said motioning over to his lovely instrument.

"Not really. It's not all that impressive." He said tiredly, not understanding what was so 'cool' about being able to play the violin. The other was the one with the 'cool' talent. "I have noticed. You play well." He didn't mean to sound creepy or anything, he just so happen to hear the boy play when he walked by the cabin on his first day here.

"Thanks, dude! And I think it is. I would love to hear you play it someday. I bet you're amazing at it!" He said with a toothy grin.

Zexion blushed slightly. "I-I don't think I am."

"Of course you are! I just know it. You should have to be more confident with yourself. " He said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry." Zexion mumbled quietly. He knew the other teen was right. He had to be more confident. "It's just hard for me to. I-I am just so insecure and I always seem to doubt myself. I can see what's so great about me."

Demyx sat next to him and held him close. Hearing the other boy say those things about himself made him sad. There was a lot of great things about him. Even though he met the boy just a few days prior, he'd seen a lot of great things about him. "There's lot's of things! Trust me. You are amazing."

Zexion did nothing. He sat there, letting the other hold him. He was in shock. Here is a kid he just met saying he is amazing and treating him so kindly when all he's been was mean to him. "Why?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Demyx asked confused. He didn't hear him. "I can't hear you."

He removed his face from being snug on the boy's chest and looked up at him. "Why? Why are you so nice to me?I have been nothing but a jerk to you yet you continue to shower me with compliments and kind words and continuously try to be my friend."

Demyx grinned widely. "Easy. Because I like you."

* * *

_A/N: i think i'm going to end it there~ *kill'd* Haha, sorry it took so long for this guys. It sucks not having a computer and a library that's not open on weekends. which is STUPID. Most of my free time is on the weekends. ;-; so yeah. I will try my best to get a chapter in by next week. If not then I am soo extremely super sorry because if plans go right, i will be out of state on my mini vacation for two weeks where i will not have access to a computer because i will be with friends i haven't seen in a whole year. I will update as soon as i can when i get back. I may not be able to type during the two weeks but i will have time to write during the long train rides to and back xDD _

_Van: I'm. . . not in this chapter. WHY AM I NOT IN HERE?_

_Axel: You not the only one not included._

_Van: So? Every chapter has to have some sort of sexy in it._

_Rox: And that sexy is you?_

_Van: duh._

_Axel & Rox: -burst out laughing-_

_Van: . . . Fuck you guys. . ._

_Me: XDD Anyways! Review/Alert/Fav, mostly REVIEW and I'll update as soon as i can :'D My goal is next by week before I leave._


	15. Chapter 15

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not? !**

_Disclaimer: When I become a videogame designer (specialize in character designs specifically) replace Tetsuya Nomura, I will then happy say I own the (future) characters of the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts franchises. Which will never happen because he's immortal. I only on the plot dudes~_

_ThisIsWar30: xD like every review and it makes me so happy dude. Seriously? You always find like a bunch of things to quote in here xD Then a look and read them and I'm like, "wait, did I seriously right that?" and end up in a laughing fit. lol Axel would have except at that point they were sitting so no booty slap. I swear to you I will NEVER give up on this. I finally found my inspiration again. And I'm thinking of a few side stories or something~ MUWAHAHA I UPDATED SOONER. YOU MAY NOW HAVE HAPPY ATTACK._

Warning: Axel and Roxas are mean friends who just love to tease poor Sora and Riku and make.. . noises. You'll see in a few. xDD I don't think I should have to make it a warning but what evs~

* * *

_Chapter 14: Camp Kisaragi's Valentine_  
_Part 5: What? ! We're leaving? !_

Axel and Roxas entered the cabin around eleven-thirty.(everyone was suppose to be in their cabins by twelve). When they turned on the light, they did not expect the sight in front of them. Maybe they should have since it was _them_after all. Riku was leaning up against the wall on his bed with Sora right next to him resting his head on the other's chest. They were both fast asleep. "I don't know whether to 'aw' or gag at how cute they look." Roxas commented with a smile.

"Don't be jealous, Roxy~. We can do that too!" Axel replied amusingly.

Roxas gave him a look. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

The redhead chuckled. "Yeah I know, still worth a shot right?" He looked at the other two sleeping forms on the bed and smirked. "Wanna wake them up?"

Roxas frowned. "No." The he looked at their peaceful sleeping faces. He thought about it. Well, he was feeling a bit bored and he himself was tired but couldn't fall asleep. Don't you hate that? "You know what, I change my mind. Let's wake them up." He said walking towards them.

Axel waved a finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah." He said, making the blonde stop. "We have to wake them up without actually going over there and touching them. Like make noises of things and shiz." He motioned over to them. "Catch my drift?" He explained with an evil grin.

"What? That makes no ohhhhhhh." Roxas paused for a second. Realization finally hit him then. "Oh Axel that is deviously evil." He gave him an air five. "I'll play Sora's part~!"

"No shit, you _are _related to him. Pluuuuuus you're definitely the uke here." He ducked as a pillow was thrown for his face. "I love you."

"Asshole." He scowled, crossing his arms. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"Let's go, bro. Heh, that rhymed." He said coming in close to the bed, Roxas closely behind.

They tried to hold in their giggles to makes this work. They can't wake them up before they actually do it. Where would the fun be in that? Roxas took a deep breath. "Oh my god, Riiiku~ Do it again." He faked a moan.

"Oh Sora, anything for you." Said Axel in his weird imitation of Riku's voice. And from there they just went back and forth between each other.

"No, not to hard."

"I'm trying but I just can't control myself any longer."

"Oh god, Riku. Almost there!"

"I -"

"You guys are fucking sick." The real Riku mumbled as he woke up. Sora was waking up soon after, the blush on his face was very noticeable. "Go jump off a cliff."

"Pfffffft- hahahahaha." The two bursted out into a fit of laughter. It was just too funny. Well, not really but you know when your super tired and everything is suddenly a lot funnier than it should be? Well yeah, that's what was happening right now for Axel and Roxas. They were being the stupid immature teens they were. At least the fun they were having was more appropriate then more kids their age. Besides, we've all done it before right? No? Shut up.

Sora moved away from them, still too embarrassed to say anything. Now that his other arm that was closer to the laughing duo was now free, he grabbed a pillow and smacked them both pretty hard with it. Both expelled displeased sounds. Who knew pillows could hurt? Apparently when Riku's the one handling them they do. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Riku yawned out angrily. He was enjoying his sleep time with Sora. Why'd they have to ruin it?

Roxas rubbed the abused spot on the side of his head. "Sorry RIku but we were bored and wanted to have fun. Aaaaaand we just couldn't help but notice how close you two were with each other." He pointed out.

Axel nodded his head in agreement from his spot on the floor he landed on when he got the wind knocked out of him by a pillow. "Yeah what he said! Is there something you two aren't telling us?" He said knowingly with an eyebrow waggle.

Riku sighed and pulled Sora back to being in his arms. The boy let out an unmanly 'eep' as he was caught by surprise. "You found us out. We are now a couple. Happy? Now go away." Sora still said nothing. He was too tired and embarrassed to say anything. Those two idiots flashed bad images in his mind. His poor, poor innocent mind.

"Yes! FINALLY!" Axel shouted. "Wait till Vanitas hears about this!"

"Speaking of Vanitas, where is he?" Roxas asked.

They all shrugged. No one ever knows where the italian male runs off to. But that's mostly because he's normally found with Roxas and Axel. "Strange. . ." The blonde said.

"Oh well no matter. It's better this way because if he was here, he'd probably feel like a fifth wheel." Axel stated.

"Why a fifth wheel?" Riku asked a bit confused.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other and smirked. "No way! Roxyyyyy I thought we were close! Why didn't you tell me about you and Axel? !" Sora finally spoke out in whine, glomping his cousin. Leave it to Sora too catch on about other people's relationships and feelings first. Now if only he was good at noticing his best friend's, they would have been together a long ass time ago.

The blonde laughed. "Because this just happened today too?"

Riku looked over at Axel. "Seriously?" The redhead nodded. "Knew it. I had a feeling you two were going to end up together."

"They fit well with each other. It's like, meant to be or something. " Sora said. He looked over at the tattooed man. "Axel, I may not like you very much, but I am happy it's you and not Vanitas. I think i'd end up killing myself if _he _was going to end up being my cousin-in-law." Sora stated seriously. It caused everyone else to chuckle a bit. "Take good care of my precious Roxy okay? If not, then you just ordered yourself a death wish. Capiche?"

"For someone who dislikes Italians, you sure like using there words." Axel pointed out, causing the brunette to scowl at him. "Kidding, kidding." He lifted up his hands in defense. "I would _never _hurt Roxas. If I do, I give Squall the right to murder me because I know he doesn't really like me and if I'm going to be killed, I want to be killed by the good-looking, scary buff guy, not the cutesy, wimping looking kid."

Roxas laughed and Sora pouted. "I'm not wimpy. . ."

Riku spoke, the sleep finally knocked out of him. "Nah, I think you'd have Cloud and Tifa to worry about on that one. Mostly Tifa." He met the two parents once before when he was younger. It was their little family reunion at the time and Seifer came around and tried to pick a fight with Roxas. When the blonde's parents got involved, Seifer then got his parents involved. Let's just say, after that, Seifer became the nicest, sweetest child you have ever met for about a few months and his parents were very kind and cautious around the Strife's and Leonhart's. Cloud was scary, but boy he had nothing on his wife.

Sora and Roxas both laughed. "Oh my god you're right! Dad would kill him but mom would somehow bring him back to life and make this next one living hell before finally letting him go back to death." The blonde said through his laughs.

Axel paled. "It's official. I am now 100% afraid of your parents that I haven't even met. I will treat you like royalty and spoil you to death if it means I'd get to live to see another day." Axel swore to himself, being very dramatic about it.

Sora flopped back on the bed with Riku, who put his arm around him. "We're just messing with you."

"Oh good. I almost thought I was really going to be killed there for a second."

Roxas crawled up to him and sat in his lap. "As long as you're good to me you're fine." He smiled giving him a peck on the lips. His features then got very serious. "But the moment you fuck up, pray to god because you really are going to be a deadman." He smiled cutely. " M'kay?"

Axel felt like he was about to like piss in his pants or something. "Understood."

It's official. This family is all freakin' psycho. Every single last one.

* * *

Zexion stared at the dirty-blonde teen with wide eyes. Did he really just say what he think he said? If so, then how? Why? He was so confused. "You what?" He finally said.

"I like you, Zexy~." Demyx repeated in a happy, upbeat tone. "I really do. I swear, so there's no need to doubt it."

The slate-haired teen shook his head. "N-no, I believe you to a certain extent but um.. why me? Even when we just met a few days ago."

The elder male paused for a second, trying to get his thoughts in order. They were kind of all over the place at the moment. "Well, let's see. I find you to be interesting, like your so mysterious and stuff so it's alluring. You are so cute and small and your hair is super awesome. Your cold exterior seems to be more of a wall than your true personality. Trust me, I can tell the difference. So I'm curious to find out who the real Zexion is. True we only met a few days ago but that doesn't mean a thing! The more I learn about you, the more I find myself liking you. At first I really did want to be your friend, but now, I want to be more." He explained as best as he could.

"Okay." Was all Zexion said.

"What?"

"Okay." He repeated. "We can be more." The smaller male elaborated. He forgot that you had to be very specific with someone like Demyx.

"Seriously? You're not pulling my leg here right?" He said ecstatically. You could practically see his invisible dog tail wag happily. He really was easily excitable like a puppy. It was cute.

"Yes, seriously." Zexion said with a playful eye roll.

"YAY~! I need to tell Axel!" He cheered happy, pulling out his cell phone. Sure they were at a camp, but this camp had perfect signal. Yuffie's office is decked out with numerous electronics to keep her from boredom and without her cell, she'd die. So she had cell phone and wi-fi connections put up. Everyone uses this to their advantage. This was definitely a camp you've never seen before.

* * *

Axel picked up the phone that vibrated in the back of his pants. He looked at the caller ID: Waterboy. It was Demyx calling him for some unknown reason. He sighed. "Shhh, guys, Demyx is callin'." He said, before answering it. "Hello?"

_"OMG AXEL GUESS WHAT? YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" _Axel moved away from the phone before his eardrum popped or something. Roxas laughed in his lap.

_"Do you really have to be so loud?" _He heard another voice say.

_"Sorry Zexy, I', just really excited, y'know?" _

_"It's Zexion." _The other boy corrected. _"I understand but you are calling him around midnight, what if he was sleeping? Apologize to him not me."_

_"I'm sorry Axel. . ."_Demyx said in a mumble.

Axel sighed. "It's okay, Dem. I wasn't sleeping anyway. Too busy talking to my lovely boyfriend, Sora and Riku." He smiled at Roxas who returned it.

"_NO WAY YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? WHO? Is it Roxas? OMG IT'S ROXAS ISN'T IT? I was wondering why Nami seemed a lot different and why Roxas wasn't around the art cabin anymore. Then that also explains why Xion's always there. DUDES, YOU GUYS TOTALLY SWITCHED PARTNERS." _His friend on the other line shouted happily again.

_"Demyx. . ." _Zexion scolded.

_"Sorry." _He apologized again.

"It's cool and yeah, it's Foxy Roxy~. OW!" He shouted. Roxas didn't appreciate that nickname and seemed to have decided to show it by smacking him in his chest. Sora and Riku snickered at it and he sent them glares.

"Tell Demyx I said hi!" Sora said happily.

"Sora says hi and guess what bro? Him and Riku finally freaking became a thing."

_"This is official the greatest day in history. You and Roxas, Namine and Xion, Sora and Riku, and now me and Zexy~! OMG ARE ANNIVERSARIES ARE GOING TO BE ALL ON THE SAME DAY. We should all get together and celebrate in the future." _

They all laughed. It was true. What a weird coincidence. It proves how strange their friendship is. They now share everything together, including anniversaries. Well, except birthdays. Actually, Sora and Roxas do, so that counts for something right? "I know, crazy." The redhead replied.

"And we are all _gay _couples." Riku said, adding on to the similar craziness.

"Wow, this is getting way too weird. Let's stop this madness." said the blond in Axel's lap.

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

_"Well anyway, that's all I wanted to say, BYE!"_

"Bye Demyx. . ." Axel said. Then the call ended and he put his phone down. "Well, that was interesting."

"Tell me about it. ." Roxas mumbled as he leaned in closer to him.

Before their lips could connect, the door swung open and an extremely upset looking italian who had been MIA all night had finally showed up. He took one look at everyone in the room and then continued to march to his bed and laid down. He wasn't even going to ask. He could already tell what was going on and he just wanted to go to bed. He was upset over a conversation he and Serah had. It started out fun and then she had to go and mention something she shouldn't had. It was a topic he did not wish to discuss and he got pissed and stormed away. Hence why he was gone all night and his sudden angry entrance back into the cabin.

Everyone was still and exchanged worried glances with each other. "Are you-"

"I'm not in the mood _gattino. _Just leave me alone." He stated quickly, cutting the concerned blonde off.

"Okay. . ."

After that, no one really spoke. The atmosphere was too awkward to continue anything so they all just silently agreed to go to bed.

* * *

Reno and Squall entered the cabin the boys were in for the elder brunette male to see his son snuggling up to Riku and for the elder redhead to see his foolish nephew holding Roxas close. They both exchanged looks. "So uh, I guess this means we are now related." Reno said, smirking at the other.

"I don't care but uh, Cloud might. Considering he'd be in-laws with not only you but silver-haired wonders father too." Squall motioned to Riku. "Actually, I kind of want to see his reaction to this."

Reno chuckled. "Oh that's evil. You know those two hate each other. Me? He'll live. So what I grabbed his wife's boob _once_. I now know to never do it again, yo"

"Yeah whatever. Let's get these idiots up before they miss the bus. No one told these jack asses to stay up late knowing today we are all leaving."

"Word. I can't wait to leave this place."

Reno sat on the bed Axel and Roxas were on and smirked. It's been awhile since he woke up his little, who's way too tall to be referred to as little, nephew. Squall gave him a look. "Like a normal person, Reno." The redhead sighed. Why did he have to go and ruin his fun?

He nudged his nephew a bit. "Wake up, yo. We about to leave this place in a few hours. Get up!"

Squall shook the other two. "Time to wake up. Don't and we'll leave you here to Yuffie's fury. I doubt you four would like that."

Slowly the four woke up.

Axel stared at his uncle. "For once you didn't wake me up like a douche." He grumbled, standing up.

Roxas stood up too, stretching his arms. Soon all four of them were up and awake, taking turns yawning. Squall crossed his arms. "I really don't care to know what you guys are up to but, take care of my family or I'll hurt you both." He said, directing it towards Riku and Axel. "Especially you, Riku." He just got tired nods in response. "Now pack quickly, the bus leaves in two hours." He commanded. Then he and Reno left the cabin.

Sora yawned, rubbing his eyes. "We're leaving? Whaaaaaat."

Roxas started to throw stuff in his bags. "Apparently."

Riku looked around, noticing there was a person missing in their little group. "Um, guys, where's Vanitas?"

They all shrugged. "Probably left without saying anything to us. I wonder what's up with him lately. . . Oh well, let's get packing and change quickly before we get left behind." said the tired redhead.

* * *

Everyone stood out in the field, waiting to board the bus after Vincent's little goodbye announcement. They were all sad to go, camp was just so much fun for them. Roxas, Axel, Sora and Riku were waiting together along with Demyx, Xion, Marluxia and Larxene. Eventually they were also join by Kairi, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Namine, Rikku and Zexion all left earlier for their flight back to the islands. The slate-haired teen and the pale-blonde promised to stay in touch with their friends and partners. Now, they were all just talking and laughing and just plain having fun enjoying each others company. Vanitas still wasn't around them. When the blonde looked, he saw he was with Serah, Noel and Lightning. Oh well, if they wanted to talk with the rest of them they would have cam over. Clearly they had something else going on, which would explain why Vanitas was so angry last night.

"HEY ROXAS~! THE PHONE IS FOR YOU!" His hyperactive aunt shouted from the office cabin.

"OKAY I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" He replied loudly to the ninja woman. "Hey guys, I'll be back, 'kay?" He said, leaving his group of friend. Of course, not without a quick kiss from Axel.

Roxas entered the office area, looking around. He had never been in there, not once, so it was new to him. "Here you go!" Yuffie exclaimed, handing him the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Why don't you say hello and find out?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and put the phone to his ear. Honestly, what was so hard about telling him a name? "Hello? Who's this?" He asked curiously.

"_Hello? Roxas? It's your mother. I'm coming home and so is Cloud. You won't believe it! It's your brother, Ven! He woke up! _" Said the excited sounding female on the other line. "_Well, he's been awake for awhile now, it just took so long for us to reach you. I didn't expect to hear you live with Rinoa and them now and ended up with Yuffie somehow. I'm really sorry to hear about grandma. I know how much she meant to you." _She continued, her tone getting a bit sad. "_On the bright side, we can now all be a family again! What do think of that Roxy?"_

In a shock state of mind, Roxas dropped the phone. He couldn't move, he had nothing to say. He stayed there, wide-eyed, a hand in the air that was no longer holding onto the phone. His parents were returning. They were coming back for him, Marlene and Denzel. But worse news of all, Ventus was awake now. The boy who ruined so much for him. His brother was coming back.

"_Hello? Hello? Roxas, you still there?"_

* * *

_A/N: THERE YOU ALL GO. Now I must go finish packing and shiz. xD I can't believe it. I actually typed this up in two days. And it's all because I love you guys, my readers. Although you all probably want to kill me leaving you with the worse cliffhanger ever x3 Woops Sorry. Well, there you go. I will continue to write this even during my vacation that way when i get back, I can type it up and update for you guys as quick as I can. Who totally saw that coming? _

_Ven: Me because you love me and wouldn't leave me unconscious._

_Cloud: Me just because._

_Tifa: ME~! _

_Rox: Obviously not me. I hate you all. _

_Cloud/Tifa/Ven: -all group hug Roxas- We love you too~_

_Marlene: Alert/Fav/ and Review~_

_Denzel: Now the whole family is here. . ._

_Strife family: JA NE~!_


	16. Chapter 16

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not? !**

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to make more of these after 15 chapters?_

_ThisISWar30: It will all be revealed in due time. . .  
I still love how you manage to find quotes xDD Good luck in this one. I doubt you'll find a good one. ILOVEYOUTOOBRO.-hearts-_  
_Justice333: Thank you so much for the 3 reviews~ :D_  
_Fenrir's Lockhart: oh gog- It's a good thing I already spoke to you about your reviews or else this would be a chapter in itself to reply to ALL of them. Btw, xDD They do have straight kids. Cept Rinoa and Squall. They only have one child who happens to be gay. _  
_kingdomheartsluvr505: xD Seriously? I never noticed. And normally I creep on all my readers. Imeanlolwhut- You went under my radar. I'm so happy to hear you love it dude~! No words? THAT WAS A LOT OF WORDS FOR NO WORDS. But I still loved it anyways :3 -makesheart- _  
_Let's see. I stayed after school with Fenrir and derped around on google and word doc. Then saw her writing a fanfic and I wanted to do one to. 10 minutes later- I had 3 ideas xDDD The end. /shot_  
_Fangirl: NOOOO. NOBODY KILL HER. I'm glad you love it~ :D I try my best to make it enjoyable. Guess what? You had to wait the least amount of time for a new chapter. Congrats. xD;;;_

Is anyone still interested/reading this? ;n; I'm sorry it took so long.

* * *

_Chapter 15: A Strife Family Reunion_

Roxas was quiet the whole way back. His mind continued to return to the call he had with his mother. It was more like a conversation she had with herself. He rarely said much of anything, too shocked to do so.  
_  
_Why now of all times? He and his siblings were finally happy again. They found a stable home with their caring aunt, protective uncle, and loving cousin after numerous travels between foster homes they've been in over the course of two years cause let's face it, no one really wants to take in three teenagers since most of which give them all a bad rep of being rude and obnoxious. He enjoyed school and loved all his new friends. He now had Axel. Are they just going to really forced their way back into his life and take it all away? He hoped they weren't that evil.

What pissed him off the most was the fact his parents wait until Ven woke up to actually attempt to become a family again. What. The. Hell. What if Ventus never woke up? Would they just completely abandon their other children if not done so already? He was tired of always being second best to Ventus. And now it's worse, there is Marlene and Denzel to consider here too.

Years back when his brother was awake, they never really payed attention to him. They let him go with oba-chan without any word of argument. The poor old woman took him in with her in Destiny Islands and took great care of him; she shoved him the love he deserved. Then Ventus goes and gets hit by a car and suddenly they want him back? No, it was because he looked like Ven. They used him to replace their other son they lost. But it wasn't enough so the adopted Denzel and Marlene. Once they got tired of playing pretend and realized it wasn't enough, they dumped the three kids with their grandmother and went separate ways.

Now that you have a better understanding as to why Roxas hates his parents and despises his brother, let's get back to the story.

As soon as Roxas stepped through the door, luggage still in hand, he was pulled into a warm embrace, causing him to drop it all. "Oh Roxas, I've missed you so, so much. I regret leaving you, you don't even know." His mother said softly.

He didn't hug back. He didn't budge one bit, just stood there, taking in all of her lies. Until she could prove that statement true, it will be deemed false in his eyes.

"Oh and look at you, Sora! You've grown up to be such a handsome boy. How old are you now? Thirteen? Fourteen?" She said, giving Sora a hug right after. Roxas thank god she let go.

"I'm sixteen now actually Auntie Tifa. You know, only two years younger than Ventus and have the same birthday as Roxas, silly." Sora said laughing jovially.

How can Sora act in such a way towards her? She couldn't even remember his age. . .

"Yes, of course! I remember now! I forget with how long it's been. Plus, you still look so young. You got that from our side of the gene pool." She joked. "Come on now, everyone's in the back with Ventus. He hasn't seen the outside in years!" She exclaimed happily, leading us towards the kitchen that held the door to the backyard. "Although, I should warn you both, there are a lot of things he has yet to remember so he may seem a little off. The doctor said it would all come back to him with time, hopefully." Tifa informed the two as they headed out the door.

* * *

"Guys the kids are back!" The dark haired woman announced as they arrived outside.

"Mommy!" Sora shouted happily, running into his mother's waiting, open arms.

She laughed at his childish antics. Some things just never change."I missed you, Sora! Don't you ever leave me again!" Rinoa said to her son dramatically. They both laughed at which Roxas smiled. His mom was the real deal. Not that he was being bitter or anything, because he wasn't.

"Roxas!" Both Marlene and Denzel rushed over to their brother to give him a hug.

Now this time he did hug back. He smiled down at them. Then he felt a hand ruffle his hair and he looked up to see his father in all his chocobo-headed glory. Odd, where did that come from? Well that explains why the chocobo's reminded him of his father.

"Hey there kiddo, long time no see." Cloud said with a smile.

Roxas just simply nodded. "Yup."

"Where's Squall? Wasn't he supposed to be with you guys?" Rinoa asked the two teens.

Sora was the one to answer his mother. "He said he needed to pick up something first."

"Okay, then. He better be quick about it. . ."

Marlene and Denzel both pulled Roxas forward. "Come over here! Ventus is sitting by the flowers." Denzel explained for their sudden actions.

"He looks just like you! Except maybe a little older looking." Marlene said excitedly.

He understood their excitement. They finally met their eldest brother. Roxas laughed and followed them. He really didn't want to see Ven. How would he react? That he knew but the thing was, he didn't want to react that way. He acted cold to his parents, it wouldn't be fair to differ towards Ventus. He went anyway to make them happy. . .

. . . and there he was, sitting by the flowers at the end of the yard, just like they said. He picked one. Rinoa wouldn't have liked that very much but given the occasion, it would most likely be overlooked. Ventus looked towards the three figures that seemed to appear before him. He smiled up at them and that just about did it for Roxas. He felt a pain in his chest. As much as he despised his brother, he loved him dearly and never blamed him for what has happened. You could say his feelings towards Ventus before was a result of jealousy.

Tears fell from his eyes as he dropped down and hugged his elder brother tightly. He missed him a lot. He loved his brother dearly and this was the reaction he was afraid of showing. "It really is you, Ven. . . I can't believe it."

Ventus stared at the boy in surprise and hesitantly held him back. He was confused as to who the kid was but it was obvious they were related. Brother's perhaps since they looked so alike.

Tifa took notice of this and informed her lost child. "It's Roxas, your brother. Your _biological_brother. He wasn't adopted like the other two. You both used to play together a lot when you were younger, remember?" Ventus only remembered a few things. Slowly they were all coming back to him but he had yet to remember Roxas. Most of which he knows are memories of his parents, Aqua and Terra and some kid named Lea. Whoever that was. She really had to pay more attention to who her kids friends were. She mentally put that on her list of improving as a mother.

Ven frowned as he tried to recall such memories. He felt guilty for not being able to remember his own brother. He didn't want to say it though. The hopefully look he was receiving from his brother made it all the more worse. He did remember playing with someone though. So he guessed to a certain extent. . . "Yes, I know."

* * *

The dinner table was mostly silent. Squall did return and brought something back. More like brought two someone's. Yuffie and Vincent decided to come and visit the family since it was such a big occasion. Even if they were all informed three months late. Goes to show SOME PEOPLE need to learn how to stay in contact with others. The couple were staying at a nearby hotel since the Leonhart residence already had three extra guests and Vincent finally got to meet the nephew he's only heard of from his hyperactive wife.

The only voices that were heard belonged to Sora and Yuffie. Of course they were the only two talking. Both happy and energetic. Unlike the rest of the group who all sat in pure awkwardness.

Tifa cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. When the talking ceased and all eyes were on her, she spoke. "After speaking with Rinoa these past few days, I've been thinking. Yes we will be taking you three back but we will be staying here in Twilight Town instead of moving back to Radiant Gardens. This way you won't have to leave anything. I would also like to be closer to my sister and old time friends. It's been so long since we've seen them. I have also grown rather fond of this small little town in the week I've been here. So guys, what do you think?"

"YES! We're staying!" Denzel shouted, high-fiving his sister.

"That sounds delightful." Rinoa said, giving her sister a warm smile. It would be nice to have her around again and this way it was better for the children.

"I'm. . .I'm so happy I can't even cheer." Sora stated. They all looked at him with disbelief. He shrugged. "Screw it. OMG YAY YOUR STAYING!" He shouted happily, hugging the blonde next to him. Wait, there's three of them now. . . He hugged Roxas.

"Yes, I have realized this, Sora. Stop it!" Roxas said with a laugh. He was tremendously happy to know he didn't have to leave his friends or Axel. He may have thought this was going to be the end of the world, but just maybe, being a family again might not be so bad. Of course, he wasn't going to forgive them so quickly, just. . . give them a chance.

Ventus was the only one out of the loop of happy cheering. Besides Vincent. That man had a permanent pokerface going on. Even Squall and Cloud had small smile on their normally stoic faces. Seeing their kids so happy, in turn, made them happy. "Doesn't matter to me." He mumbled out, his opinion being indifferent. No one heard him of course. Ven sighed and continued to eat his dinner.

* * *

(Lalalala~ Time skip!)

It took a month for the Strifes to find a home within the area perfect for them and be completely settled in. In that time Ventus remembered plenty of things, including memories of Roxas. Now with most of it returned to him and with the Doctor's approval, he was allowed to attend school again. He was going to need a lot of tutoring and extra classes to catch up and most likely summer school too. He was informed that he wouldn't have enough time to catch up and graduate with the rest of the seniors but it was guaranteed if he did what he had too, he would next year.

The only people outside of the family who got to meet Ven was Riku, Selphie and Hope. Only because those three were _always_around to begin with. Other than that, no one knew Ventus existed yet. Something about Sora saying it should be a surprise.

Axel never really came over the Leonhart's humble abode after the move, due to his fear of Squall and dislike for Sora. Now that they had their own house, of course he was going to want to pay his little Roxy a visit. But what happens when he finds someone else?

* * *

_A/N: I SWEAR TO YOU ALL I'M NOT DEAD. I deeply apologize for the lateness. It's been more than two weeks xDD;;;;;;;;; Not my fault, honestly. NO ONE WANTED TO TAKE ME HOME. I AM STILL STUCK HERE. But luckily my uncle let me use his laptop to type this up for you guys. :3 I still love you -makesheart- And you better appreciate it cause he's making me clean his whole house after xDD I swear to you all, NEVER AGAIN will this happen._

_Axel: Holy fuck- At least I look good in that picture._

_Roxas: What picture?_

_Axel: The one of us, Xion, Riku, and other people at the whatever place. _

_Riku: She got a lot of others too. Random people I can't tell where they're from._

_Sora: I look good in my Halloween Town outfit._

_Riku: . . . Yes you do. . ._

_Axel: WHERE ARE THESE PICTURES COMING FROM?_

_Me: From the Con. Yes, I went to an Anime Convention and now I must go to the Homestuck meetup. Then well. Wait for my mom to come and get me and bring me home. I miss home. ;n; _

_Ven: Bye guys~ Be sure to Review/Fav and/or Alert!_


	17. Chapter 17

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not? !**

_Disclaimer: Yes. I own it all. Muwahahaha!_  
_Axel: Ignore her she's delusional._  
_Roxas: She doesn't own any of us or TWEWY or the Nintendo DS. _

_ThisIsWar30: xD Why did I know you were going to say that? I had a feeling you were. sdgiur- Please don't find any in this one. I don't even think you want to. I personally hate this chapter. e-e Because every story needs one. :D! I kinda want to be taken away. . . . o u o TAKE ME ANYWAY._  
_Fenrir's Lockhart: Did I really? That's what I was going for. Glad it worked. Well, not exactly left out. Kinda hated one though. xD;; I'm sorry Ventus. Pfffft- YOU BE RIGHT. Damn drama. I hate it. HATE IT ALL._  
_Fangirl: who knew anons were so nice? ;u; Well have no fear, the next chapter it here! Hehe that rhymed. _

_Sorry guys. I purposely waited to update today xDD But well. Your all probably not going to be happy that this chapter is not AkuRoku fluff for this day. I'm sorry. -hides-_

_HAPPY AKUROKU DAY~! _

* * *

_Chapter 16: Drama Ensued_

Ventus was lounging on the couch, DS in hand, playing a game called 'The World Ends With You'. So far , he was loving it. Right then he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed. Ven was too lazy to open the door, even if it was six feet away. "ROXAS! OPEN THE DOOR!" He called out to his younger brother upstairs. "ROXAS! THE DOOR!" He yelled again when he wasn't answered the first time. When silence once again awaited his call, he listened closely to the upstairs. Just his luck. Roxas was in the shower so now he _had _to open the door since there was no one else in the house to do it.

The blonde let out a displeased groan as he paused his game and got up to answer the bastard who keep ringing the damn doorbell. It was annoying. He wrenched the door open after unlocking it. "Is ringing that thing 50 times really necessary? I swear to-" He stopped his complaint as he saw who the person was standing before him. The guy was a _very _familiar looking redhead with tattoos under his green eyes. Only difference? He looked older and way taller than Ven remembered. The blonde stared at him, slightly puzzled.

"Come on! That's no way to greet me! After I, Axel Sinclair, came all this way just to see you." Axel made his way inside the Strife residence. "Woah, you guys sure got a nice place here." He said with a nod of approval.

"Thanks, I guess." Ven replied, still staring at the teen who was now in his livingroom. He seriously doubted the redhead was here for him. He probably meant Roxas. It didn't make him mad in the slightest. He and his younger brother were always mistaken for each other so this was nothing new. What confused him was why the man before him was calling himself Axel. This was his friend Lea right? Or was this all just one big coincidence?

"So where's my 'Welcome, Axel' hug? It is only the polite and proper way to greet me~." The taller teen said, breaking his train of thought. The redhead had his arms wide open, waiting for Ven, or in his case, the person he thought was Roxas.

Ven felt wary of this. It was too odd. This guy, Axel or whatever, thinks he is Roxas. Obviously he wasn't but how could he explain that to him without freaking him out if he is Lea? "'Oh hey, Yeah n, this is Ventus. Just woke up from a coma. The one you want is upstairs.' _Yeah that will work." _He thought with sarcasm. So what was he suppose to do? Well, Ventus decided it wasn't something he needed to deal with at the moment. Might as well play along for now. Hopefully Roxas won't be in the shower too long.

The blonde hugged him. '_If this is Lea, he sure has gotten tall! I mean, I noticed he got taller but wow! I just reach up to his chin. And. . .' _He, not to sound creepy or anything, was able to get a good smell of Axel's scent. '_He still smells like cinnamon.'_He thought with a smile. It was a scent he definitely missed.

His thoughts were once again cut off by the tall teen, this time with his actions. Axel placed a kiss on his head and held him closer. "I missed you this weekend. Work isn't the same without seeing you come in to bother me me, not that it ever does. I understand you were busy and shit. With what, I still have no idea but I'll get over it." Axel said.

'_Oh fuck. Don't tell me they are-' _Ven mentally groaned while the rest of him panicked. '_Oh god they are together? Shit. Damn. Wow. I can't do this anymore!' _His mind cursed. "Uh, yeah sorry about that. I'll make it up to you somehow but uh-"

Before he could even let it out, Axel laughed and cut him off. "Hell yeah you are! Starting with this." He leaned in towards the blonde in his arms.

And then Ven felt a pair of lips placed upon his own. He could only stand there in shock, eyes wide.

"Okay Ven, your turn to- Oh my god. What are you two doing?" Roxas shouted as he entered the living room, his eyes set on the two in front of him. Yes he was clothed guys, stop with the thought.

Axel pulled away and looked to where the third party's voice came from. He had to do a double take and then looked back and forth between Ventus and Roxas. "Holy shit!" He moved away from the older Strife brother. "There are two Roxas'?" He panicked.

I swear Rox. This is definitely not what it looks like! He thought I was you and-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear shitty excuses Ven. First off, you knew better! You knew he was here for me. You knew he thought you were me yet you did nothing. That makes you more guilty than him!" said, pointing accusingly at his brother. "And you!" The finger moved to point at the other one. "You should have noticed. News flash. I don't grow a few inches on one weekend. I barely reach your shoulders! Nor does my voice change that quickly. I'm also tanner and don't you think he looks, I don't know, older?" Roxas complained as he stated the differences between him and his brother. "I mean, we aren't _that_alike." He flailed out.

The redhead was about to defend himself but paused. "Wait. Ven as in Ventus?" He asked, turning to face the blonde he kissed. "How the- When did-?" He couldn't seem to find the right words.

Ven shrugged and smiled nervously. "Hey Lea. Long time no see, huh?"

Now it was Roxas' turn to be confused. He crossed his arms and looked at Axel. "Did my brother just call you Lea?" The redhead nodded. "Why?"

"Well, um, you see-" Axel began.

"Lea is my best friend from like way back. Actually, if I remember correctly, I was walking home from his house when the accident happened." Ventus informed his brother before the other teen dug a deeper grave by saying something stupid.

Roxas raised a brow. "Oh really? And I'm just learning all this because?" His tone was of seriousness and malice. Oh yes, Roxas strife was indeed pissed off. Try to take a shower and you come to find your brother and your boyfriend kissing and then learning they had history together. Oh my wasn't it his lucky day?

Ven shrugged again. "You never asked about my life."

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous habit of his. "I didn't know he was your brother and well, it wasn't something i just didn't like talking about. Ven meant a lot to me back then and after what happened, I felt like it was somehow all my fault and went into a depression. Reno thought it'd be best to start over so we moved here and I became Axel." he explained.

"He meant a lot to you, huh? Please, elaborate that for me." He commanded.

Ventus looked pleadingly at his brother. This was not looking good for Axel at all. "Roxas please, don't."

Roxas glared at his brother. it was a look that told him to stay shut.

Axel felt cornered. He had no idea how to answer that. "Um, well, he was my best friend. We were like peanut butter and jelly. So, yeah. Anyone would feel the same in my place." He tried to think of a comparison. "Like. . . Like if that happened to you with Namine. Wait." He mentally slapped himself.

Definitely the wrong choice of words and Roxas grabbed at the chance to use it against him. "Namine was my course, i'd feel that way. I thought I was in love with her at the time. Are you implying something?" He questioned immediately, jumping to conclusions.

Ventus sighed. "Roxas you're being ridiculous! He was my best friend. It's been years. I was something he clearly wanted to forget about he even mistaken me for you, not the other way around like it normally is. The kiss was an accident. I'm sorry, okay? I was going to stop him but-"

"You didn't." Roxas shot him down. "I think I finally understand now. No wonders you called me Ven that time during the move. Wow, I'm such an idiot." The blonde's expression turned sad. "I should have known. I'm always just a replacement for him after all. . ." He said bitterly.

"Roxas- No!" Axel called out to him as the boy ran back up the stairs and locked himself in his room. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Just fucking great. This is all _your_fault Ven. If only you just stayed in a fucking coma this wouldn't be happening!" He yelled at the other blonde that stood there helpless, flinching at his hurtful words.

Ven dropped to the ground and covered his face in his hands as he began to cry. It was all his fault wasn't it? Maybe he should have just stayed unconscious. Maybe he should have just died. His whole existence had caused Roxas so much pain.

"Shit." Axel cursed. He went over to Ventus and got down on his knees. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Fuck, I'm such a dick. Look, I'm sorry. It's not just your fault. Please don't cry. You know I hate seeing people cry." He said.

It did nothing. Ven was still shedding tears. The sight made his heartache. He finally had his best friend back. Something he wished for, for so long. As he stared at Ventus, he realized that Roxas was right and he was a complete asshole. At first he did use Roxas at a replacement. Then as it progressed, he completely forgot about that. It was the reason why he was trying so hard to get the blonde's attention. Maybe at a subconscious level, he knew what he was doing the whole time. Now he was beginning to question his own feelings. Did that mean he never liked Roxas? He surely hoped not.

"Hey, Ven. Listen. I'm happy that your back, really. I just didn't expect our reunion to go down this way. I thought it would be a lot happier and less dramatic." He said. 'I really did miss you. Please don't cry anymore. Go back to the happy-go-lucky Ventus I remember."

Ventus' sobs began to slow down and Axel pulled him into a hug. "There, there. Calm down. No more tears." He said, giving him reassuring pats on his back.

Ven held onto him as his crying came to a halt. He felt so happy to have his friend back with him. Something he knew and the only thing that he got back from the life he almost left for good. Everything was so different now, nothing the way he remembered. So to finally have something he knew made him feel so much better. Less. . .scared? "_Det är okej. Allt kommer att bli bra."_The blonde smiled. It's been a long time since he's heard the other speak in his native tongue. A language he was so accustomed to.

Axel grinned. "I saw that smile."

He looked up at the redhead, the smile a little bigger. "Like this, Lea?"

The teen laughed. "Yeah. 'Cept the name's Axel now. Got it memorized?"

Ventus rolled his eyes. "I can barely remember my pet dog, let alone your new name."

"You had a dog?"

"Exactly."

They both laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit." Axel said.

"Same to you. I mean, you still use that lame catchphrase."

"Hey, it's cool."

"No. Striders are cool. Ice is cool. That's just stupid."

"Your stupid."

"Nice comeback. I so didn't see that coming."

"Your mean." Axel stuck out his tongue.

"And your lame." Ven said, sticking out his tongue in return.

They both let out small laughs again. "I missed you." The redhead said, hugging Ven again.

"I missed you too.

* * *

Roxas stayed crying in his room. He half wanted Axel to follow him but clearly it wasn't going to happen. Of course not. Why come after a copy when the real thing was out there?

He heard them laugh and felt even more hurt than before. Why did things have to turn out this way? Why couldn't he have something he wanted for once? Why must it always have to be about Ven? He ruins everything.

This meant that Axel never truly like him then and that fact made him feels so much worse. He didn't really like never saw Roxas. But Vanitas did.

Roxas paused. He thought about that for a second and smiled. How could he forget? After so many passes towards him. They were all for him because he was Roxas. Vanitas has no idea who Ven is. So the ravenette liked him for him and not because of the resemblance he has with his brother.

The blonde took out his cellphone. Hopefully the Italian wasn't busy doing god know what or still dealing with that problem.

_To: My Italian Stalker_

He laughed. Roxas forgot all about the names he set everyone up as in his contacts. Then he typed out the message and hit send.

'_You think we can meet up somewhere and talk? I really need someone right now.'_

Message Sent.

* * *

Translate:  
Swedish: Det är okej. Allt kommer att bli bra- It's okay. Everything will be fine.

* * *

_A/N: So. . . Who also doesn't like this chapter? I promise, it gets better from here. I mean it is an AkuRoku fanfic xD So the outcome is self explanatory. Also, for the arguement and shit, my friend helped me with that cause well, I honestly don't know how I would react in that situation. Never happened to me but it did to her so yeah. Thank you Rosa. And to be fair, thank you Fenrir for your constant support of annoying me next to the computer xDD_

_Axel: I'm not liking this._

_Roxas: Me neither._

_Van: Yes. I come back bitches!_

_Ven: Review/Fav/Alert~ Byeee!_


	18. Chapter 18

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not? !**

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep writing this? I think we all know I don't own it by now xD;;_

_Jenny -Xenj- Harris: My thoughts exactly- ;n; -snuggles Roxas-_  
_Le guest(?): Lol maybe I should just say ThisIsWar30 xD;; ANYWAYS, AWESOME? Dx Damn I failed. . . OH WELL. PFFFFT- YOU SERIOUS? I wanna flirt with Vani x) Lol- It's because he is an amazing character that everyone should love. And- I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG DAMMIT. I'll explain at the end-_  
_Fenrir's Lockhart: Better than expected. . .BETTER THAN EXPECTED? D: So you thought it'd be WORSE. ;n; . . . .there went my confidence. HAHA RIGHT. xD How could you do it to your own brother? Girl, remind me to tell you about my extended family. . . My father's side. They all sorts of messed up to each other. _  
_Yes. Yes it was. I HAD to get that reference in there XDD And you just listen to me complain was enough help. Since I hate typing as you know and you were always just. . .THERE. xD We helped each other. -heart-_

* * *

_Chapter 17: Vani to the rescue! _

Ten minutes after Roxas sent the text, he got a reply telling him to come over to the Italian's job. So the blonde slowly got up and went downstairs to an empty living room. It's safe for him to say they both left somewhere while he was in his room, wallowing in self pity. '_How considerate of them' _He thought bitterly as he exited the house. Of course since Roxas had no car nor did he even know how to drive, he took the bus all the way there to the busy downtown area.

Vanitas worked in a Pizzeria, insert witty racist comment here, and looked to be on his lunch break when he arrived. The raven was sitting in a booth by himself, eating pizza. He wondered a bit if that was pizza the other made or not. Roxas sat down across from him and waited patiently for him to finish, not wanting to rush him.

When he did finish, the teen did something he wasn't exactly expecting. Vanitas face planted the table. Before he could ask if he was alright, he was answered. "I. Hate. Working. Here." The Italian said dramatically between pauses.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. Figures. The boy had good grades but that was pretty much it. He had a devil-may-care attitude and was pretty lazy. No wonders he hated work.

Vanitas lifted his head up and smirked. "I don't know whether I should feel hurt or honored by the fact that my pain makes you feel happy, _gattino._"

Now the blonde got it. He purposely did that to cheer him up a bit. After all, he did come in here with a dark cloud of depression over his head. It did make him happy, to an extent. But now that he remembered why that was the case, he went back to being sad.

Vanitas bit his lip and looked around. There wasn't many customers coming in. It was a pretty relaxed and slow day. It wouldn't hurt much if he just took off. So he got up and walked over to the counter where his uncle was. Yes, his uncle also owned the place, shut up. "Laguna, _me ne vado. Ho un amico di prendersi cura di." _He said, nodding over to the blonde. His uncle nodded in understanding and waved him off.

The elder teen came back to the table and grabbed Roxas' hand, pulling him out of the seat and to the outside. "Where-"

"We both need a fun break. I've been going through hell, you look like you're entering hell, I think it's time for us to forget about it all and do us." He smiled at him. This was no smirk, no fake either, a true smile and it was made for him.

Roxas nodded and allowed himself to be dragged who knows where by the Italian. '_Way to make a person feel special, Vanitas.' _And that thought was without sarcasm. He blushed slightly. "Thank. . . you."

* * *

"Woahh! This is amazing!" Ventus exclaimed as he looked out at the view. Both him and Axel were on top of the clock tower. The redhead had decided to take Ven on a tour around tour since he didn't get out much before. Somehow he ended up bringing the blonde here.

"Isn't it? Roxas and I come up here all the time to have ice cream. Occasionally Xion joins us too." He said. "Oh yeah, you don't know her yet but I know you'll like her. She's kind of like Aqua, 'cept, Aqua wasn't a lesbian." Axel said with a laugh.

"Yeah. . . ." Ventus trailed. So he was in a place Axel normally took Roxas to. It was amazing, yes, but not a spot he was first to see. To understand better, let's compare it to something like a boyfriend taking you to his 'favorite' restaurant, the same one he took every other girlfriend before you. Suddenly, it lost it's greatness. "So, where to next?" He said with a smile as he turned to face his friend.

Axel shrugged. "I can show you the skate park Roxas and I go to with Sora? Or our favorite beach. Then there's the seven wonders-"

"Let me guess, that you also showed Roxas?" Ventus sighed, getting annoyed. So far all Axel had done was take him to places he and Roxas went, or places Roxas had seen before. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. That was also all he ever mentioned! If this was what Roxas had to go through with everyone else years ago, then wow, he felt so sorry for him. This was absolutely annoying! As much as he loved his friend, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Ventus facepalmed. "Listen. I think I'm just going to go home now. I would say it was fun, but honestly, I don't feel like telling anymore lies. We talk when you have other topic that _doesn't _have to do with my brother." He said indifferently as he walked back to the door that led them inside.

The redhead stood there a bit shocked. Never in the years he had known Ventus had he ever treated _anyone_like that. Not even people he didn't like. It was an attitude he wasn't used to or expected it from somebody like him of all people.

'_Has Ventus changed?'_

* * *

While Axel was trying to deal with a not-so-happy blonde, Vanitas was having a great time with his own. They decided to check out the fair located in the plaza, after some teasing from Roxas about his last name being Fair, they had made it. So far they tried pretty much every stand there and at just about everything they had to offer. It was a nice break from all that drama bullshit.

Now they sat on a park bench, relaxing while they ate there sea-salt ice cream. "Thank you, Vanitas. I'm serious. That was a lot of fun." The younger teen said with a smile.

Vani put his arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "No problem, _gattino._" He paused. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" He questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Apparently like always, I'm just a replacement for Ventus, my older brother." He said with a roll of his eyes as the hug ended and they both just sat there. "Axel is with him right now as we speak. I even caught them kissing! Then when I ran to my room and sent you that text, they were having a fun little chat and left without seeing if I was okay or letting me know. Some caring brother and boyfriend I have." He huffed out with a pout.

Vanitas laughed, which earned him a not-so-nice look. "Sorry, but you just look so cute." Then he went back to being serious. "But for real, that isn't right. Want me to go find Axel and knock some sense into his dumbass? Cause honestly, I don't know your brother but I bet you're the better one."

Roxas scoffed. "How would you know? You never met him."

"Easy."

"How so?"

"Because he's the one who left his brother when he needed him most. I bet you would have followed him to the room if the situation was reversed. If he truly felt sorry for kissing that _doccia_, he'd do anything in his power to apologize and get you to believe him." He explained with ease.

Roxas stared at him with wide-eyes. "Wow. I never thought about it like that. But your right. I would have went after him." He looked at the ground. "Does that mean he purposely didn't tell Axel he was me?"

"Seems like it." Vanitas mumbled and he took a bite out of his ice cream.

* * *

Ventus crossed his arms and sighed. "Listen here _Lea,_don't care what you go by now so shush, I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. Another. Word. About. Roxas. Got it? Or should I say it slower?" He said in annoyance.

Axel shook his head. "Why not? He's your brother? Don't you want to know more about him? Besides, I'm showing you all the awesome places too!"

"I can care less. I think I know enough to last me a lifetime. Hell, I now know things about him that I could have lived without knowing! I am not his mom. I am not his dad. I don't want to hear it." He flailed about.

"Don't you think you're being a bit mean, Ven? Are you sure you're alright? You personality just did a complete 180. You would have never said that."

"I also would have never called you an asshole. People change. Clearly you have." He said, moting to all of the redhead. "Being in a coma for so long can change a person. What, you expected me to come back as the same stupid blonde you loved? Aw, cute. Sorry, that's not reality." Ven said as he turned back around to continue his walk home.

Axel stopped. So Ventus knew the whole time that he liked him all those years ago? And he never said anything. On top of that, this new Ventus he was seeing was not the type of friend he wanted back. Maybe the car crash affected him a lot more than everyone originally thought? Or was his friend always this way and was just covering it up?

Either way, all he knew was that he wanted Roxas back. At least he never changed. '_Wait that's it!'_

Roxas never changed. He had always been the same from the beginning. He was his own person that may have looked like his brother, but never acted like him in the slightest. He may have liked him at first because of the way he looked but as it continued, his feeling grew stronger because of the type of person the blonde was. He had to get him back!

* * *

Roxas continued to rant to Vanitas, who listened and occasionally added his opinions. Then something caught the raven's eye. Actually, it was someone.

He tilted his head and stared at the person in fascination. "Question: Your brother, he has the same features as you right?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Same hair, eyes, pretty much everything except height and skin complexion."

Vanitas shook his head in disagreement. "Nahhh, His hair is a more golden color and his eyes are bluer. He looks a lot thinner too. Hmm . . . He seems angrier. Well from what I see." He said with a shrug.

Roxas looked a bit confused. "How would you-" Then he saw him. His brother was over by the fountain, sitting on the rim with his arms crossed and not looking all too happy. It was obvious he and Axel probably got into a fight. '_Serves them right.'_

He gasped when he realized the Italian was right. "Woah. Your. . . right! That's more differences than I noticed. How did you-"

"I'm good at that kind of stuff. When they were younger, Lightning and Serah went through the same problem. Everyone thought they were twins until they gave their ages. I bet if Riku cut his hair he'd look similar to Hope too. Then you know me and Sora look alike and we aren't even related!" He shrugged. " I guess it's because I'm a people observer. I can see the difference in everyone. Then you put personality into consideration and you see that everyone is they're own person. Nobody is the same." He explained as best as he could. It was hard trying to put that into the right words every time.

"I see." Roxas was surprised again by the raven-haired teen.

"Roxas!"

Both him and Vanitas turned to face the owner of the voice. It was Axel. "Well it seems like you two have some making up to do. I'm going to go bother your brother, _Ciao."_He said quickly before hopping off the bench and strolling over to the other blonde.

"Axel." Roxas said bitterly.

Axel sat down next to him, the same spot Vanitas got out of. "Listen, Roxas, I'm sorry. I really am. I realized that the one I really want is you." He said taking the blonde's hand into his own.

Roxas never moved his hand but he did refused to look at him. "Liar."

"I'm being seriously honest, right now." Axel stated as he inched closer.

"Why should I believe you? Please, explain."

He gave the teen's hand a light squeeze. "Because even though you may look like your brother, I know you aren't him. He isn't you. Sure I liked him but that was years ago. My feelings are stronger for you, Roxas. When I was with your brother, he got upset because all I ever talked about was you. All we ever did was things I do with you." He paused. "And I realized I really do like you and not because you remind me of him. To be honest, your brothers's a total dick now." They both laughed.

"I couldn't agree more. He's selfish too." Roxas added.

"I noticed that. Unlike you. You guys don't act the same. I will choose some like you anyday over someone like him. Hell, if I hate to choose between a rock and your brother, I rather be forever alone." Roxas gave him a look. "What? I don't like rocks either." Then he smiled. "But I do like you. A lot more than you know."

Roxas laughed again. "Oh my god. You are so _lame_!" Then he smiled at him. "Good." He said as they both got closer, faces only a few centimeters away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU RAPIST!"

Before they could even close the gap, Ven's loud voice made them jump apart and look to see what was wrong.

Vanitas laughed loudly. "You are just too much fun, _carino._"

"My name is Ventus you Italian asshole! Now leave me alone!"

Roxas and Axel both laughed at the scene. "Should we stop them?"

Axel shook his head. "Nahh, they're perfectly fine." He said before finishing off what they had going before.

At that moment Roxas didn't even care that they were in public. He was just happy to have his Axel back.

* * *

Translation:  
Italian: me ne vado. Ho un amico di prendersi cura di- I'm leaving. I have a friend to take care of  
Carino- cute/cutie

* * *

_A/N: Okay. This took FOREVER to get on here. Why? I'll tell you why. Because of bad timing EVERYWHERE. Every time I wanted to go to the library to type this thing (since I don't own a computer) mom was like "No, you gotta watch the kids," or "Uhh sorry baby but we have places to go to," then the ONE DAY I did have free time last week, the computers were down for updating. AND the library isn't open on weekends during the summer. Da fuq. So Yeah. That's just about it. _  
_YAY FOR MAKE-UPS! Bu_

_Vani: I was the best part._

_Roxas: Well. . . You're suppose to be. _

_Vani: Exactly._

_Ven: I can believe you author. You're trying to kill me. Why? Why me!_

_Vani: Oh hush, you love it. _

_Axel: MOVING ON. Please review/alert/ or fav if you enjoy this~ _


	19. Chapter 19

**A Face From the Past. . . Or Not? !**

_Disclaimer: If I owned them. . . Well let's just leave it like that xD_

_ThisIsWar30: Vani is like my favorite part in this. xD It doesn't matter how short it is. It's not crappy, it always makes me 500x happier. Oh god. Funny thing. I was going to end this like next chapter but earlier today I suddenly got a few ideas to keep it going. lol so yay!_  
_Fenrir's Lockhart: LOL how? Well I can see it slightly but wow. xD Somehow I knew you'd know who he was right off the bat. You FF expert. :P Right? Ventus is that much of a dick. Only towards Vani. Although he can be needy... I knooow. They are so kawaii together. -hasabunchofpictures- lol I have a bunch of pictures of everything._

* * *

_Chapter 18: Ven's First Da__y_

Ventus roamed the halls aimlessly. He came here earlier than most with his brother so he could get to know the school a little better. No one likes to be that new kid who has no idea what they are doing. So far he was able to find a majority of his classes before more and more kids began to file into the building. Where was Roxas during all this?_ 'Up Axel's a- I mean- With his loving boyfriend.'_ He thought sourly. _'Couldn't even help your brother out. How rude.'_His mind went on a mini rant as he opened his locker to get the stuff he needed for first period. He closed it after and swiftly turned around. "Oh my god!" He gasped out as he stepped back against the locker, clutching his notebook to his chest. "What is wrong with you/"

Vanitas smirked. "Me? You're the one that freak out like he saw a ghost. _Cosa c'è di sbagliato, carino_?"

"Speak English, asshole." He said pushing past him and down the hall.

_'What is wrong with that guy? Why is he such a creeper?' _And there he goes again. It seems that's all he's been doing lately. Complaining, ranting and being annoyed. This was not good for his health. The doctor did warn him about that. If he didn't learn how to handle it soon, he might need more counseling. That's just what he doesn't want. And it's not like Vanitas makes it any better.

Yesterday the Italian took it upon himself to make passes at him and just kept touching him. Which explains why he was yelling at him and calling him a rapist. Then after he dragged him away to some unknown place to let Axel and Roxas have some alone time. Those two had fun but Ven on the other hand, pretty much cursed god for letting him live because no one likes to be annoyed and molested. Then again, he is just being his over-dramatic self.

"Oh Ven! There you are!" Roxas called out as he made his way towards his older sibling, Axel closely behind. "We've been looking for you!"

'Obviously you weren't trying hard.' He mentally rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah sorry about that. Did you guys need me?"

"Yes!" Roxas answered happily.

"We want to introduce you to everyone. Trust me, they'll like you and visa versa." Axel added in. "They are kinda hard not to like."

"Which is why I was at your locker when you called me an asshole and left." Said a very familiar voice behind him.

A chill went down his spine as he slowly turned around to face the person who seemed to strike this unknown fear into him. "Can. You. Please. Stop. That."

Van shrugged. " I can but this is a lot funnier."

Roxas raised a brow. "You called him an asshole?" He questioned before shaking his head. "Nevermind that. Let's go!" He took his brother's hand and lead him to their group of friends.

* * *

_'There sure are a lot of them.' _Ven thought as he examined them all. There were six girls and seven boys. Out of all of them, he only knew Sora and RIku. Although the redhead girl looked familiar too.

When they got there most of the talking was being done by a kid with some sort of mohak, a girl with black hair and his cousin. They were talking about taking a summer trip to Destiny Islands to visit people or some shit.

"Guys, this is Ventus. Ventus, these are the best people you will ever meet. Besides Namine of course." Roxas said as they arrived.

The girl with red hair that seemed familiar to him smiled. "It's nice to see you again Ven. You might remember me. I'm Axel's sister, Kairi."

Ventus' face lit up. "Oh yeah! I remember you now! Wow, you're all grown up and pretty."

"Still annoying though." Axel decided to chime in.

Kairi huffed. "I am not! And what do you mean all grown up and pretty? Was I not pretty before?"

"Er... I mean." Ven started.

The girl with black hair made her way over and patted Kairi's shoulder. "Chillax, girl. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." She then turned to him. "I'm Xion. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, m'kay?" She finished off with a it seemed more like a smirk. Just like another certain raven he knew_. 'oh god please don't tell me they're related.'_

"I'm Olette." Said a pretty brunette, making his past thoughts vanished. "It's nice to meet you. An these two are Hayner," She motioned to a boy in cargo pants to her left, "And Pence." She finished, motioning to the chubby kid on her right. The two then said their greeting which he returned.

A very pretty girl with pink hair stepped up and offered her hand to shake. Which Ventus did. "My name's Serah. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled kindly. Then she pointed to a taller pinkette that had been the more silent one before all this. She also carried that 'don't-mess-with-me' attitude. "She is my older sister Claire, but we all just call her Lightning. It's what she prefers."

Light nodded her head in agreement before shaking hishandfirmly. "Welcome to the group."

A brunette boy stepped up next to Serah and grinned. "Name's Noel. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ventus said in response.

"And I'm Demyx!" Said the cheery dirty-blonde with that mohak type haircut as he jumped out his seat and immediately latched onto Ven. "Oh my god. You are so cuuute~! You look like an older Roxy cakes! That's awesome, kinda. Welcome to our fucked up family! It's too late to leave now. You are one of us!" He exclaimed happily in one breathe.

Ventus laughed. He liked Demyx already. Then again who doesn't? It was hard to hate someone like him.

Demyx was peeled off of him by some chick with antenna bangs who had a pink-haired guy standing behind her. Ven figured he was related to Serah and Lightning since the three looked a lot alike. "Okay hyper boy. What have we told you about coffee in the morning?" Scolding the poor boy he had taken a liking too. Demyx just pouted in response.

She then faced him. "Sorry about that. I'm Larxene. The top bitch around here." In the background Ven heard Axel mumble 'ain't that the truth.' In return she just casually flipped him of went back to talking to him. "The pink-haired fruit cake looking mofo behind me is my boyfriend."

Before she could say his name he interrupted her. "Excuse me. I am not a you're going to introduce me,do it correctly." He sighed. "I'm Marluxia. Please ignore any stupidity that comes out her mouth. She does mean well though."

Ventus nodded in understanding.

"And we don't have to introduce ourselves!" Sora exclaimed from Riku's lap.

"Even if you guys weren't cousins, I'd doubt he'd want to meet you." Vanitas commented earning a glare from Sora, Riku, and Ventus.

"Actually, I rather be stuck in a room with no one but my cousin and listen to him be annoying all day then put up with you for more than a few seconds. I honestly wish I never met you." Ventus shot back. "Quite frankly, you scare me and I've never wished a restraining order on someone so badly before."

A bunch of oo's were heard emanating from the group of friends.

"And yet I don't see one. Don't fool yourself, carino. You know you like it." The raven replied smoothly.

All eyes went to Ventus to see what he'd say.

" You know what, you're right! I do like it." He said with sarcasm. " I'd like it to stop. I'd like it to end. I'd like it to go away. Let's see. Should I keep going?"

Vanitas snorted. "Sike. All this negativity is just covering up how you really feel. Admit it."

"I admit that I officially hate you. I think you're an egotistical douche and I only knew you for a day so far! Congratulations." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

Vanitas nodded his head. "Alright. I get it." he started. He then looked at Ventus with all serious. "Let's make a bet on that. I bet I can get you to admit you like me before summer starts."

Ventus rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."

"I'm not hearing a no?" He said with a raised brow.

"What happens if I win?"

"I'll leave you alone for good. But if you lose, well obviously then we start dating. Fair enough?" He answered.

"Alright fine. I'll play your stupid game." Ven shrugged his shoulders. Then the bell rang. "well, I'm outta here."

"I'm going with you!"Demyx said, running to his side. As they descended down the hall, they could hear Demyx question him on what just happened and so on.

Everyone looked at each other with questioning faces. They didn't exactly get what happened or why it did but no matter.

"Sooooo. . . Venny hates Vanitas too?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.

"Not according to Vanitas." Riku said shaking his head.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one completely amused by what just happened here." Larxene said with a smirk. "I'm 100% on Vani's side."

Kairi looked at her funny. "Why? He clearly doesn't like him."

Xion shook her head in disagreement. "I dunno Kai, that's how you acted towards you-know-who before you realized how you truly felt." Xion added in. "I'm with Larxene and Vanitas on this one."

"Then I'll be on Kairi's side." Olette said.

"Losers take the winners on a shopping spree?" Serah decided to throw out there.

"Hell yeah."They all agreed.

"Good, then I'm on Vani's team~!" She said with a giggle.

The boys really had no interest in it so they just kept to themselves.

Roxas groaned. " You guys! Don't place bets on my brother's love life! Besides, it's considered cheating if you influence his decision!"

"Why not? Sounds like fun. Even though last time I checked your brother was straight but who knows. People change. And come on, just looked at that sexy Italian mofo. How can you not dig him?" Axel said with a laugh. "I totally think he's going to win." Roxas gave him a look. "What?"

"Thank you!" The Italian said like what Axel had said was the most obvious thing in the world. "I clearly just have that effect on people."

"Okay guys. Sorry to burst your bubbles but enough chit chat. It's time to get to class. We're already late for homeroom." Lightning said, ending the current topic of discussion. Everyone then disbanded and went there ways.

* * *

It was now after school and Axel and Roxas were on top of the clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream like they always did. The redhead didn't have to work today thankfully. "So what are we going to do for Valentine's day?" Roxas said looking over at his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah. That is coming up now isn't it? Damn time sure flies. Next thing you know it's graduation time and then off to college." He sighed out. "I'm sure going to miss you Rox."

The blonde shook his head. "Let's not think about that right now. That's still far into the future here. There's more important stuff to worry about now. Like that stupid bet and finish planning our trip to the Islands to see Nami and Zexion."

Axel laughed. "Oh yeah. Then there's that. Prepare to take me shopping in the summer before we go."

He shoved the redhead playfully. "No way, dude! I never said I was on anyone's side! I think the whole thing is dumb. They're both being childish. Besides, Vani's probably just teasing my brother anyway. I mean, he did like me not that long ago. Not to be conceited or anything."

"True. But like I said, people change. Vanitas probably had a change of heart. What's the point of trying to go for someone who's happily taken? Your brother seems to be what his eyes has set on now."

Roxas laughed. "Yeah. He needs some serious luck with that. Ven's pretty stubborn and prideful. Even if he did like him he'd never admit to it. Especially now since there's a bet. Now no going off subject. I'm being serious. What are we going to do for Valentine's Day?"

"Whatever you want I guess."

He sighed. "You're the man in this relationship. You're suppose to have it planned out." He stuck out his tongue at him. "Some boyfriend you turned out to be."

It was now Axel's turn to laugh. "I'll think of some thing. You'll see."

* * *

Translations:  
Italian: Cosa c'è di sbagliato, carino? - What's wrong, cutie?

* * *

_A/N: Why are these taking so long? I swear this is the last time guys cause guess who now has a computer she's allowed to use? This girl~! FINALLY. Also instead of making side stories, I decided just to incorporate them all in here! Since I already have this telling different point of views of the characters I thought "hey why not?!" So don't worry. This now won't be ending anytime soon. :P_

_Me: Bleeeehh I kicked everyone out so it's just me! Makes it easier. Review/Alert/Fav~ bye guys!_


	20. Chapter 20

**A Face From the Past. . . Or not? !**

_Disclaimer: Me no own guys. . ._

_Fenrir'sLockhart: WHO DOESN'T? lolno- if you play the game, her name is said to be Claire in the English version. It Eclair in the Japanese one. xDD LOL yeah I got it._  
_AnimeBomb:SEE FENRIR? EVERYONE LOVES VANI. Anyways xD That was my favorite too! My friend actually said that to me. I was just like "OMG YAY WE CANBEFUCKEDUP TOGETHERRRR."  
DONTWORRYTHEYILL-_

* * *

_CHAPTER 19: What's going to happen next?_

Currently, the Strife brothers were having a stare down. How did it get to this point? Well it started when Roxas asked if he really did like Vanitas. Ventus obviously said no but it seems his brother didn't believe shit. The younger blonde just sighed. "Whatever, bro. Just don't do anything stupid. Oops. Too late for that."

"Why don't you just mind your own business and go back to your little happyland with Axel. Sorry, not everything I decide will be based off of what you want. I know what I'm doing. Besides, You and Le- er- Axel both know I never back down from a challenge." Ventus said with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"I would if my brother wasn't so stupid! You clearly have no idea what you are doing."

"How so? You haven't given me a reason yet!" He said in protest.

Roxas sighed in frustration. "He played you. Whether you win or not, he's leaving for college, yes I know hard to believe he got accepted now stop looking at me like that, meaning there's no way he can bother you after. You pretty much just gave him a free pass to harass you for the rest of the year."

Ventus blinked. His mind was now processing this information. Three. . .Two. . . One. . . "THAT SNEAKY MOTHER-"

Roxas bursted into laughter. Ventus was always a bit slower at catching on to things. "To make it worst,Valentine's day is coming up, dude! May the fun times now ensue!" He said jovially, patting his brother on the back.

Ventus responded with a double facepalm and a groan. "I hate you all. . ."

At this point, two heads poked into their room. Those two heads belonging to the last of the Strife siblings, Marlene and Denzel. "What's this I hear about a bet?" pipped in Denzel.

Ventus slowly lifted up his head to face his adoptive brother. "How did you even know about that?"

"Paper walls." Marlene answered simply.

"Stupid house. . ." Ven mumbled under his breathe.

The two younger siblings stepped inside. "I think it sounds interesting. I only knew you for a month or so but given your personality and him being Vanitas, I can only assume it will be hilarious. I think it's make an awesome reality t.v. show. Man, I wish I was in high school." Marlene said with mock-sadness.

"Marls, Compared to Jersey Shore, anything would make a good reality show." Denzel said.

"True."

"Glad my life is just soooo entertaining guys. Ven rolled his eyes. "You guys know I can do it right?" He asked this because he knew of everyone else's little wager on who would win. Not too many were on his side. Which pissed him off. It made him want to win even more.

Marlene and Denzel exchanged glances and tried not to smile. This led Ven into knowing his lovely siblings were not on his side.""Are you serious?" He sighed exasperatedly. "Have I mentioned I hate you all?"

Roxas laughed again. "Quite a few times actually."

Before anything else was said, the doorbell rang. "Sooooo, since Ven sucks at making bets ("Hey!"). I'm pretty positive that's Sora out there." Denzel said with a smirk.

Ven's eyebrow twitched. "You twerp. I bet you it's Axel!"

After a few seconds of them staring at each other,they all rushed downstairs to see who really was behind the door.

"God guys, move it!" Roxas commanded pushing them back. He opened the door to be greeted by a tall redhead.

"Yes! I win! IN YO FACE!" Ven shouted happily.

Then two heads poked out from opposite sides of tall person outside. "Axel you're in the way! Why are you so tall?! Stop it!" Sora said with a pout.

"Actually, don't. Cause now I know who to hide behind when shit goes down." Snickered Riku,in which Axel rolled his eyes.

"Ha! IN YO FACE!" Denzel said mockingly to his older brother.

Roxas shook his head. "What is up with people and bets? It's ridiculous!" He said giving the smirking redhead a hug and a kiss.

"Nobody won. You were both right. Kinda." Marlene said raining on the two boys parade.

Sora raised a brow. "Really Ven? Another bet? Wait no, nevermind that." He said walking in, Riku following closely behind. "Oh beautiful cousins of mine! I have come bearing the greatest news in existence!"

By now they were all inside the warm housing, staring at the odd brunette as he continued to speak. His little monologue as a bit much and strayed from getting to the point. "And so I shall now-"

"Just say it!" Ven said irritably.

"I was getting to that you bumface!" Sora snapped. "And so I shall now beast upon you the news of the century! YouareallinvitedtoMineandRox y'sVanlentine'sDayparty." He finished quickly.

Silence.

Then suddenly they all started to laugh. "Wow. All that for a party? Can't wait to hear his graduation speech!" Said Denzel.

"Quick question: Why am I invited to my own party?" Roxas asked between laughs.

Sora rolled his eyes with a smile. "Because I wanted to make sure you came! So if you quit being a host you have to go and stay anyway as my invited guest!"

"Oh god, why are you so silly? Of course I'm still going to be there!"

"I know! I'm not THAT slow." Then it was silent. "Oh who am I kidding?" He said with a laugh and everyone joined.

"Just one thing that I love about you, Sor." Riku said, placing a kiss on his cheek as he held him in his arms.

"Oh you~!" Sora giggled.

"Hey. No PDA you two! There's kids here." Axel said sternly, pointing at them.

Marlene snorted. "Oh please, you are the LAST person who should be saying that." To further prove her point, everyone else in the room,including Roxas, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, seriously guys! It's going to be amazing! Ven, this being your first time going to one of my and Roxy's hosted parties, I must inform you, prepare for AWESOMENESS." More nodding ensued.

Ven shrugged. "Alright! I can't wait then."

"Soooooo who's up for some Resident Evil six?" Riku asked trying to change the dragged out subject.

"Me!" They all shouted running up to him.

"Geez guys chill! I am only one person!" He raised the game up high as he tried to keep the mall at bay before he got tackled to the ground and his game destroyed.

They all sat around in the living room where the game station was set up as they took turns basking in the glory of one of the most amazing games in history. But for a second there, Ven did wonder if Vanitas was going to be at that party. A thought that was abandoned as soon as it became his turn.

* * *

_A/N: Omg I hate school. TEACHERS. Y U GUYS GIVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK? On top of that it is indeed Con season so I have been preparing and going to Cons. The last being this saturday. I hope to see Fenrir there~ I MISS YOU BRO! So yeah, this is just a shit filler chapter with some foreshadowing.I wonder if you guys got it?_


End file.
